PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona
by Tomcat549
Summary: Ryder and the PAW Patrol are called to help out at Daytona Speedweeks 2011 at the Daytona International Speedway, but Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Everest are also asked to compete in the races scheduled for that week, including the Daytona 500! Will they win any of the races? Read and find out! ChaseXSkye, MarshallXEverest! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Relaxing evening

 **Hello, everyone. alvinnascar5 here. I am going to be doing my first PAW Patrol fanfiction story, so this is a trial run to see how my first story goes. I have two one-shots and another couple of multi-chapter stories planned. Let's see how this one goes. So now, without further delay, I present to you "PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona"! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls! And pups!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.**

 _PAW Patrol! PAW Patrol!_

 _We'll be there on the double!_

 _Whenever there's a problem_

 _'Round Adventure Bay,_

 _Ryder and his team of pups_

 _Will come and save the day!_

 _Marshall!_

 _Rubble!_

 _Chase!_

 _Rocky!_

 _Zuma!_

 _Skye! Yeah!_

 _They're on the way!_

 _PAW Patrol! PAW Patrol!_

 _Whenever you're in trouble_

 _PAW Patrol! PAW Patrol!_

 _We'll be there on the double_

 _No job's too big, no pup's too small_

 _PAW Patrol, we're on a roll!_

 _So here we go!_

 _PAW Patrol_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh!_

 _PAW Patrol_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _PAW Patrol!_

 _*Pup bark*_

*Skye's voice* Pups save Daytona!

It was a beautiful fall November evening in Adventure Bay, and everyone was heading home for the night, including a team of brave rescue pups, known to

everyone as the PAW Patrol, led by their owner/team leader: Ryder. They had just finished another long day, dealing with emergencies and keeping the town

safe, and were heading back to the Lookout for a relaxing evening while Everest headed back up to Jake's Mountain for the night.

"Alright, pups. Park your vehicles, turn them back into your pup-houses, and then come on in for dinner." said Ryder to his team. _"You got it, Ryder!"_ said

Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye over their radios at the same time. _"Yes sir, Ryder sir!"_ said Chase over his radio. The six pups did what they were

told, and then they also took the opportunity to clean up any messes in the yard.

"What a gweat day, huh Wocky?" said Zuma as he and his best friend, Rocky, cleaned up around their pup-houses. "Yep. Now I'm in the mood for some pizza

tonight!" said Rocky. "Me too, dude! After being out on the water with Captain Turbot and Wally today, I am definitely looking forward to having some

peppewoni chews on my pizza." said Zuma. "And we can possibly catch the end of the final race of the NASCAR season tonight!" said Rocky excitedly as the

mixed breed and Chocolate Labrador headed into the lounging area of the Lookout. "Oh yeah! The Ford 400 at Homestead-Miami Speedway! I almost fowgot

about that! Want to split a pizza?" asked Zuma excitedly. "Oh, yeah!" said Rocky happily. The two buddies then saw Ryder in the kitchen.

"There you two are. Let me guess, you both were cleaning up around your pup-houses?" asked Ryder as he got everything out for him and the pups to make

their pizzas. "Yes." said Zuma. "We did." said Rocky. "What good pups you are. That's called taking the initiative and being responsible for cleaning your mess.

And yes, I heard you two talking about the race. Since you two worked so hard today and cleaned up around your pup-houses, enjoy the race!" said Ryder as

he petted both pups before setting everything up for dinner. "Awesome!" said Rocky and Zuma together.

"Alright pups! Pizza time! Come on over to the kitchen and make your pizzas!" called Ryder. The excited pups howled and cheered as they went to the

kitchen.

"Want to split a pizza with me, Skye?" asked Chase. "Okay!" said Skye excitedly. The German Shepherd and cockapoo made their pizzas with smiles on their

faces the whole time.

 **(5 minutes later)**

After Ryder and the pups made their pizzas (the pups decided to split their pizzas: Chase/Skye, Marshall/Rubble, and Rocky/Zuma), Ryder put dinner in the

oven, and then after a few minutes, Ryder took four freshly baked pizzas out of the oven.

"Here you go, pups. Your hot and fresh pizzas from the oven!" said Ryder. "Thanks, Ryder!" said the pups before enjoying their dinner. "Through the teeth

and past the gums, look out tummy, because here it comes!" said Rubble before eating a slice of his half of the pizza for him and Marshall, earning him laughs

from Ryder and all five pups. "I'll save a couple of my slices for Everest." Marshall said to himself. After dinner, Zuma and Rocky lied down on their pillows in

front of the TV and watched the final laps of the race.

" _Here comes Carl Edwards and Jimmie Johnson to the line, 3 laps left to run in the final race of the season! If Johnson finishes second in the race, Edwards will_

 _win the race, but Johnson will earn his fifth straight NASCAR Sprint Cup Series title!"_ said Marty Reid on the TV. "Come on, Jimmie! Go get it, dude!" said

Zuma. "Come on, Carl!" said Rocky. "Carl Edwards is winning?! Can I watch too?" asked Skye with a flip. "Of course!" said Zuma. _"White flag is in the air! That_

 _hammering sound you hear is the sound of the last nail being put on the coffin of the title hopes for the Chase contenders behind Jimmie Johnson!"_ said

Marty. "Come on, Jimmie! Almost thewe!" said Zuma. "Come on, Carl! Go Edwards, go! Go Edwards, go! Go Edwards, go!" said Skye and Rocky. _"Carl_

 _Edwards wins the Ford 400, and Jimmie Johnson is now a FIVE-TIME champion!"_ said Marty as the cars crossed the start/finish line to end the race and the

season. "Arf! Arf! Arooooo! Yay!" said Skye as Edwards celebrated his final win of the season. Skye did a flip the same time as Edwards did his victorious

trademark backflip off the windowsill of his racecar. "Way to go, Carl Edwards!" said Rocky. "Way to go, Jimmie Johnson! Wooohooo! Yeah!" said Zuma

excitedly. The three pups celebrated as Chase, Marshall, and Rubble came in.

"Who won?" asked Chase. "Carl Edwards won the race!" said Skye as she did a flip. "Jimmie Johnson won his fifth Sprint Cup title in a row!" said Zuma.

Rubble and Marshall joined Zuma while Chase joined Skye and Rocky. All six pups were now dancing and celebrating the wins of the victorious drivers. Ryder

saw the celebration.

"Hey, pups. I heard Carl Edwards and Jimmie Johnson won." said Ryder. "Yep!" said the tired pups. "Well, it's bath time, and then after that, it's bedtime."

Said Ryder. "Aw! I was trying to go through the whole day without getting wet." said Rocky. "You know the rules, Rocky. I want you all to be nice and clean

before bed, especially after that celebration you just had." Said Ryder. "Oh, okay. If I have to." said Rocky. "Then you're first, Rocky." said Ryder. "I was

afraid of that." Rocky said to himself.

 **(25 minutes later)**

After everyone was nice and clean, the pups were in their comfy beds inside the warm and cozy Lookout, ready for a good night's sleep.

"What a great ending to the NASCAR season." said Skye with a yawn and a stretch. "Yeah. It's too bad we have to wait until mid-February for the season to

start up again." said Marshall, who had his teddy bear with him. "But fow now, I'm just weady for another day of adventures tomorrow." said Zuma. "The new

season will be here soon. Goodnight, pups." said Ryder, who was already in his pajamas, and headed to his room to sleep. "Goodnight, Ryder." said the pups

with a yawn before falling asleep. But little did the pups know that they were soon going to have the biggest week of their lives…EVER!

 **There you have it, my fellow fanfiction friends! Chapter 1 is complete, and as you may have noticed, I included Zuma's speech impediment just to keep him in character. The pups are so cute when they sleep. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Just like Ryder and the pups, I am turning in for the night. Read and review, please!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Normal day in Adventure Bay

Chapter 2: Normal day in Adventure Bay, or is it?

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 2 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys, girls, and pups!**

It was a beautiful February morning in Adventure Bay. It had been three months since the end of the 2010 NASCAR season. The pups were doing their duties

to pass the time until the new season started. At the Lookout, Ryder and the pups had just woken up and had eaten their breakfast. The pups then went

outside and did their morning exercises, including some laps around the Lookout. They were also pretending that they were NASCAR racers.

" _Here comes Zuma and Skye out of turn 4! Zuma is in the lead, but Skye is catching him! Skye is going to the inside!"_ said Chase through his megaphone.

"I've got you this time, Zuma!" said Skye as she started to try and pass Zuma for the lead and the win. "I don't think so, Skye!" said Zuma, playfully. " _To the_

 _flag: Zuma wins by half a pup-length!"_ said Chase. "Almost had him!" said Skye as she laid down to catch her breath. "But, you were much closer this time.

You're getting better." said Zuma as he lied down next to her. As Marshall and Rocky ran in their race, Ryder took the time to work on his ATV. On Jake's

Mountain, Everest went for a morning walk and on morning patrol after Jake opened up the slopes. Everest took a sniff of the air.

"Aaaah. THAT is the smell of fresh morning air. Everest likes!" said Everest to herself. But she then noticed something burning in the trees nearby.

"Hmmm. Looks like someone didn't put out their campfire very well. I'd better investigate." said Everest. She went to the scene and saw the fire threatening

to grow. But then, one of the trees fell because of the fire!

"Oh no! I need to get Jake!" said Everest. But Katie, who was snowboarding that morning, didn't see the fallen tree, and she clipped the tree and crashed into

a snow bank and another tree fell, pinning Katie under the snow!

"Everest! Help! My legs are pinned!" cried Katie. "Hang on, Katie! I'll get help!" said Everest before running back Jake's chalet. "I need to call Ryder! AND

Jake!" said Everest before activating her pup-tag. "Ryder! Come in, Ryder!" said Everest.

 **(Back at the Lookout)**

Ryder was working underneath his ATV, fixing the engine, when he heard his pup-pad ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello. Ryder here." said Ryder. _"Ryder! There's an emergency up here on Jake's Mountain!"_ said Everest. "What's wrong, Everest?" asked Ryder. _"I was going_

 _on morning patrol, and I saw a campfire that wasn't put out very well."_ said Everest. "That's not good." said Ryder. _"A tree then fell down, and I went to get_

 _Jake, but Katie didn't see the tree, and she clipped the tree with her snowboard, and now she's pinned in a snow bank underneath another fallen tree! We_

 _need to get her out!"_ said Everest. "We're on it. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" said Ryder before pressing the all-call button on his pup-pad.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us!" said the six pups. As Skye led everyone into the elevator, they noticed Marshall was missing.

"Hey, where's Marshall?" asked Skye. "Look out!" said Marshall, getting the pups' attention before crashing into them and the elevator, as usual. "Caution in

the elevator! Marshall is in the wall!" said Marshall, pretending he was a race announcer, which earned him laughs from the other five pups. After the elevator

went up, the pups got their gear on, exited the elevator, and lined up in their usual spots in the control room, where Ryder was waiting.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Thanks for racing up, pups. There's an emergency up on Jake's Mountain. Everest was going on patrol,

when she noticed a campfire that wasn't put out very well." said Ryder. "I thought we taught Alex how put out a campfire safely." said Marshall. "It wasn't

Alex. He was helping Mr. Porter with the restaurant." said Ryder. "Good, but we need to find out who did this." said Marshall. "AFTER we rescue Katie. She

was snowboarding and didn't see a fallen tree, which she clipped with her snowboard, and it caused her to crash into a snow bank, and then a tree fell on the

snow bank, pinning her underneath!" said Ryder. The pups gasped.

"Oh no! Katie!" said Skye. "We've got to save her!" said Chase. Then, Ryder gave the pups their orders.

"First, I need…Everest!" said Ryder. _"Here, Ryder!"_ said Everest on the big screen. "I need you to use your Snowcat to help clear a safe trail for us to get to

Katie as quickly as possible. And you can also lead us to her." said Ryder. _"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"_ said Everest. "Jake, can you help? I need you make

sure no other snowboarders are coming towards the scene." said Ryder. _"Sure thing, dude!"_ said Jake. "Rubble, I need you to use your crane to help pull the

tree away from the snow bank, and I will also need you to use your shovel to help dig Katie out of the snow." said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!" said Rubble.

"Marshall, I need you ready with your EMT gear to give Katie a check-up and make sure she's okay. And while we're getting Katie free, you can use your

water cannons to help finish putting out the fire and to make sure it doesn't spread any further." said Ryder. "I'm fired up and ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!"

said Marshall. "Chase, I need you to use your spy drone to search for the person that caused the campfire to get out of control." said Ryder. "Super Spy Chase

is on the case!" said Chase. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder. The pups howled and cheered as Ryder slid down the pole to his ATV. Rubble,

Marshall, and Chase went down the slide and into their vehicles. Ryder and the pups then headed towards Jake's Mountain as Everest and Jake got onboard

Everest's Snowcat.

 **(A few minutes later)**

After everyone arrived on the scene, Ryder, Jake, and the pups saw Katie in the bank.

"Katie! Are you okay?" asked Ryder. "Yeah, but I'm stuck!" said Katie. "Sit tight, Katie. We'll have you out in no time. Everest and Rubble, use your rescue

claw and crane to get this tree cleared." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said Everest and Rubble. As the Husky and English Bulldog got to work on clearing

the tree, Ryder turned to Marshall and Chase.

"Marshall, that fire is still burning. Get it under control and then have your EMT gear standing by. Chase, you know what to do." said Ryder. "I'm fired up!"

said Marshall. "Yes sir, Ryder sir!" said Chase before barking out his drone. "Find the person responsible for the fire!" said Chase. The drone launched and got

to work as Marshall approached the campfire.

"Water cannons!" said Marshall. After the Dalmatian activated his water cannons, he put the fire out. He then activated his pup-tag. "Fire's out completely

now, Ryder." said Marshall. _"Excellent, Marshall! Get your EMT gear and ambulance ready."_ said Ryder over his radio. "On my way!" said Marshall.

 **(With Chase)**

"Where are you, irresponsible person?" asked Chase. Then, the drone found someone. It was Mayor Humdinger, who was visiting Adventure Bay once again.

"Ryder! My drone found Mayor Humdinger! HE was the one who started the fire!" said Chase. _"Get him, Chase!"_ said Ryder. "On it!" said Chase. The German

Shepherd then followed his drone to where Humdinger and his kittens were.

"Oh no! Let's get out of here!" said Humdinger. The kittens got into their Carrier Mobile and Mayor Humdinger got on top and then took off.

"Arf! Net!" said Chase. He then shot his net, which ended up between two trees. Mayor Humdinger and the kittens hit the net, which stopped them dead in

their tracks and disabled the carrier, and allowed Chase to catch them.

"I got Mayor Humdinger AND his kittens, Ryder!" said Chase. _"Excellent, Chase! I'm sending Skye over to your location with a pet carrier to bring the kittens_

 _back here. You get Mayor Humdinger over here."_ said Ryder. "Yes sir, Ryder sir!" said Chase as he loaded the mayor into his vehicle.

"Skye, we need you to bring a pet carrier in for Mayor Humdinger's kittens." said Ryder. _"This pup's gotta fly!"_ said Skye.

"You're in big trouble, Mayor Humdinger." said Chase as he waited for Skye. Then, Chase heard Skye's helicopter!

"Skye! Down here!" called Chase. "Here comes the carrier!" said Skye. The cockapoo then lowered the carrier down and picked up the kittens, then took them

to the accident scene.

 **(Accident scene)**

"Ready, pull!" said Ryder. Everest and Rubble successfully cleared the tree. "Great work, you two! Rubble, dig Katie out of the snow." said Ryder. "On it!

Shovel!" said Rubble. After his shovel appeared, Rubble dug Katie out of the snow as Chase and Skye arrived with the culprits.

"Nice work, you two. Mayor Humdinger, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Ryder. "We're sorry. We thought the fire had gone out completely.

Guess it didn't." said Humdinger. "You're lucky it didn't spread. Otherwise, we would've had a huge forest fire. You're lucky you aren't being charged with

arson. Chase, haul Humdinger off to jail for resisting arrest and for not putting out a fire properly. Skye, take the kittens to the pound. Then you two can head

back to the Lookout to rest." said Ryder. "On it!" said the two pups. As the two pups did their jobs, Ryder and Jake helped Katie up. But Katie winced in pain.

"Ow!" said Katie. "Hang on, Katie. Sit in my ambulance and I'll have a look at your injuries. X-ray screen!" said Marshall. "Hmmm. No breaks. Your ankle is

just sprained." said Marshall. "That's lucky." said Katie. Marshall then wrapped up Katie's ankle. "Thanks Marshall." said Katie. "No problem. Whenever you're

in trouble, just yelp for help! Now, let's get you home to rest. Hop in." said Marshall. After loading Katie into the back of Marshall's ambulance, Ryder,

Marshall, and Rubble left Jake's Mountain, dropped Katie off at home, and headed back to the Lookout for a little rest before another emergency was called in.

"Great job. You deserve a little rest. You're all good pups." said Ryder. "How was the wescue?" asked Zuma. "Really good. Katie has a sore ankle, but she'll

okay in a few days." said Marshall. "Mayor Humdinger is in jail for resisting arrest and for not putting out a fire properly, and his kittens are in the pound.

They were the ones who caused the fire." said Chase. "At least evewyone is safe." said Zuma. "Yep." said Skye. Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Rubble then took

a nap. Strangely enough, no other emergencies were called in. So Ryder gave the pups the rest of the day off.

 **(1 day later)**

Ryder was playing his space game on his pup-pad when it rang again. He stopped playing and answered the call.

"Hello. Ryder here." said Ryder. _"Hello, Ryder. This is Mike Helton."_ said Mike. "Mike Helton, the NASCAR president? Calling ME?" said Ryder, getting excited.

Mike chuckled. "I see you're excited." said Mike. "Yep. What's up?" asked Ryder. "Daytona Speedweeks 2011 is in a little bit of trouble. We're short a few

racers for the Bud Shootout and the Daytona 500. And we're a little short-handed around here. If we can't get extra help by the time the cars and drivers

arrive for first practice for the Bud Shootout, we may have to cancel the races, and the entire week could be ruined!" said Mike. Ryder gasped. "We need you

and the PAW Patrol to help save Daytona Speedweeks 2011." said Mike. "Save Daytona Speedweeks? Us?" said Ryder, getting excited. "I hear that for you

guys, that there's no job too big, no pup too small?" asked Mike. "You're right! The pups and I will do everything we can to save Speedweeks. We'll be right

there!" said Ryder.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" said Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" said the pups. The pups then went up the Lookout and got changed into their gear and lined up.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Thanks for coming up here, pups. I just got a call from NASCAR president Mike Helton." said Ryder.

"Mike Helton called? Awesome!" said Zuma. "He has an emergency at the Daytona International Speedway. They are short a few racers and they need some

of us to keep an eye on things during the Duel races." said Ryder. The pups gasped. "They need a few more wacers?" asked Zuma. "Yep. Mike Helton wants

all of you to compete in the races for Daytona Speedweeks 2011!" said Ryder. The pups then howled and cheered. "We're going to race in Daytona!" said

Rocky. Then, Ryder received another call from Jake.

"Hey Jake. Ryder here." said Ryder. "Hi Ryder. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." said Jake. "Sure." said Ryder. "Would you mind taking care of

Everest for me while I'm gone? I'm going to the ice fields to study more penguins." said Jake. "Of course. Wait a minute. I have an idea. Everest, do you want

to come to Daytona with us? My pups are going to be competing in the races for Daytona Speedweeks 2011." said Ryder. "Wooohoooo! I'd love to come!" said

Everest excitedly. "Awesome! Everest, come on over to the Lookout." said Ryder. "See you all in a few minutes." said Everest before Jake ended the call. "Yes!

Everest is coming along with us!" said Marshall. "Pups, load your gear AND your vehicles into the PAW Patroller. We're going to Daytona!" said Ryder. The

pups howled and cheered before heading back down the Lookout to pack. A few minutes later, Everest arrived and packed her things into the PAW Patroller.

Then, after Everest got onboard, Ryder and the pups, along with Robo-Dog, left Adventure Bay and headed to Daytona.

 **Wow! What an opportunity for the pups! And Everest is coming along! Marshall is definitely pleased. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Read and**

 **review, please!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Daytona!

Chapter 3: Welcome to Daytona!

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 3 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls! And pups!**

The PAW Patroller was on the road to the World Center of Racing, more commonly known by the fans as the Daytona International Speedway. The pups, of

course were watching replays of previous Daytona 500 races to get them a taste of what it's like in Daytona. The pups were watching the 1998 Daytona 500.

" _Three laps to go. Anyone of these cars can win it! Earnhardt, Mayfield, Wallace, Schrader, Bobby Labonte! All in prime position to make a move! Labonte_

 _goes to the outside and he separates Wallace from his teammate, Mayfield! Jeff Gordon's dropping back!"_ said Mike Joy on the big screen in the cab.

"Uh-oh! Here comes Labonte! Come on, Earnhardt!" said Skye. _"Into turn 3, where LeeRoy Yarbrough beat Charlie Glotzbach to win the 500 in 1969!"_ said

Mike as Labonte inched closer and passed Mayfield for second. "Uh-oh! Hewe he comes! Two laps to go!" said Zuma.

" _Three makes in the 500: Chevy, Pontiac, Ford. That's how they run! But Earnhardt has a benefit. There's a slow car up ahead!"_ said Mike. _"And there's_

 _trouble! Coming off turn 2! Some cars get tangled and it might be this! Whoever gets back to the start/finish line, they'll get the white and the yellow flag_

 _together!"_ said Ned Jarrett as the pups watched nervously. _"Lake Speed and John Andretti tangle as the leaders head for turn #3! Andretti and Jimmy Spencer_

 _got together!"_ said Mike as Earnhardt started to pass the lapped car of #75 Rick Mast.

"That could do it for Earnhardt!" said Marshall. _"Labonte up high! Earnhardt uses the lapped car of Rick Mast as a pick! Twenty years of trying! Twenty years_

 _of frustration! Dale Earnhardt will come to the caution flag to win the Daytona 500, FINALLY!"_ said Mike as the pups cheered. "Finally! He made it to the

caution flag in time!" said Skye. _"The most anticipated moment in racing. If John Elway can win the Super Bowl, Dale Earnhardt said he could win the Daytona_

 _500, and if he comes around under caution to complete this final lap, the taste of the long-awaited victory will be his!"_ said Mike. "It took that long for

Earnhardt to win the biggest race of the year?" asked Everest. "Yeah. One year, he had the wace won in 1990, but a tire went down in tuwn thwee, and

Derrike Cope ended up winning." said Zuma as Earnhardt took the checkered flag. _"Checkered flag! Dale Earnhardt, FINALLY, is a champion of the Daytona_

 _500!"_ said Mike as the field crossed the start/finish line to end the race.

"Boy, Zuma, you've really been studying." said Everest. "I like going fast. I mean, my name is Zuma, aftew all." said the Chocolate Labrador, earning laughs

from the other pups. "Zuma taught me a thing or two as well. In 2001, Michael Waltrip, who was recently hired by Earnhardt to race for him, won the 2001

Daytona 500, with Earnhardt's son, Dale Earnhardt Jr., in second. But Earnhardt crashed in turn 4 with Ken Schrader while he was trying to keep everyone

else behind him from getting to his two cars in front of him so they could finish 1-2, which they did." said Skye. "That's cool that they finished first and

second." said Everest. "Yeah, but when Schrader climbed out of his car unhurt, he saw that Earnhardt wasn't looking too good. Earnhardt had to be cut out of

his car and was taken to the hospital, but the doctors and nurses at the hospital unfortunately, they couldn't save him." said Skye, earning whimpers from the

other pups. "The safety of the drivers and cars have majorly improved since then." said Marshall. "Yep! Safety first!" said Chase. "Pups, we're here!" said

Ryder. The pups then howled and cheered as they exited the PAW Patroller, wearing their PAW Patrol uniforms. As soon as the pups were outside, they

stopped in awe as soon as the pups saw the cars being unloaded.

"Whoa! This is so awesome!" said Zuma. "And big, but beautiful!" said Skye. "Wow! This is way cool!" said Everest. "I like what I see here! Lots of recycling!

Don't lose it, reuse it!" said Rocky. "It's even better in person!" said Chase. "I know, right? Very impressive!" said Rubble. "I'm fired up for some action on the

track!" said Marshall. Ryder chuckled. "Pups, I know you're excited, but we need to meet up with Mike Helton." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said all seven

pups. Then, they saw Mike.

"Hello, Ryder! Hello, pups!" said Mike Helton. "Hello! Glad to finally meet you. Allow me introduce you to the PAW Patrol. This is Chase, our police pup." said

Ryder, pointing to the German Shepherd pup. "Nice to meet you, Mike Helton, sir." said Chase. "I like this pup." said Mike Helton. "This is Marshall, our fire

pup." said Ryder, pointing to the Dalmatian. "Nice to meet you. I'm fired up!" said Marshall. "This is Skye, our aviation pup." said Ryder pointing to the

Cockapoo. "Nice to meet you. Wings!" said Skye, activating her wings and engines. "This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye as she took off and demonstrated her job.

"Whoa! A flying pup?! I like what I see here." said Mike as Skye landed and put her wings and engines away. "Impressive!" said Mike. "Thank you." said Skye

as she did a flip. "This is Rocky, our recycling pup." said Ryder, pointing to the gray mixed breed. "Glad to meet you. Green means go!" said Rocky.

"Recycling, huh? Well, we certainly do a lot of that here at the track." said Mike. "Sweet! I'm also good at fixing things. Don't lose it, reuse it!" said Rocky.

"This is Rubble, our construction pup." said Ryder, pointing to the English Bulldog. "Nice to meet you. I love building things!" said Rubble. "This is Zuma, our

water pup." said Ryder, pointing to the Chocolate Labrador. "Nice to meet you. I'm all about the watew. I love swimming, making saves, and I love wacing!"

said Zuma. "You talk different." said Mike. "Oh yeah. I have speech impediment. Sometimes, I can't seem to pwonounce my "Rs" wight. Like that." said

Zuma. "Sorry about that. Hope I didn't offend you." said Mike. "It's alwight. I get that a lot, actually." said Zuma as Mike petted Zuma.

"And finally, this is Everest. Our mountain/snow pup. She lives on a mountain with one of our friends in Adventure Bay named Jake. I'm taking care of her

while Jake is out studying penguins at the ice fields." said Ryder. "Nice to meet you. Off the trail, I won't fail! And ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" said Everest.

"Glad to meet you too. Snow pup, huh?" said Mike. "Yeah. But I actually just recently got my winter coat taken off, so I can handle the warm weather." said

Everest. "That's good. That reminds me. Would you like to race too? We've got room for one more racer." asked Mike. "Wooohoooo! Sure, I'll race with you

all!" said Everest, excitedly. "Fantastic! What about you, Ryder?" asked Mike. "I'm good, thanks. I would, but I just want to be ready in case we have any

emergencies to deal with." said Ryder. "Okay. To the garage area we go!" said Mike. Ryder and the pups followed along. Then, Skye remembered something.

"That reminds me. We still need to decide the order for when we leave pit road for practice. They're giving us extra practice time." said Skye. "Okay. I at

least want a shot at not going last this time, so we are going to draw numbers out of a hat, and whatever number you draw is what position you lineup at on

pit road. Is that fair?" asked Marshall. "Fair!" said the pups. "Okay, as soon as each of us has drawn, we'll reveal the numbers." said Marshall as the hat went

around. The pups then revealed their lineup numbers.

"2!" said Rubble. "6!" said Rocky. "5!" said Skye. "1! Leading off!" said Chase. "4!" said Everest. "3!" said Marshall. "Zuma's last!" said Skye. "Well, at least I

hope I don't have to start last in the Shootout." said Zuma, earning laughs from everyone.

When the group reached the garage area, the pups were amazed and they gasped at the sight of the cars.

"Whoa, dude! This is so awesome!" said Zuma. "Yeah! I like this!" said Rocky. "I can't believe I'm looking at Carl Edwards' car in person!" said Skye. "A Bass

Pro Shops car! They have stuff to use on mountains!" said Everest. "Blue cars?! I like what I see here!" said Chase. "A construction vehicle-sponsored car! I

like this one!" said Rubble. "Red and yellow cars! Just like on my pup-tag logo!" said Marshall. "Oooh! Green M&M's on that car!" said Rocky. Then, the time

came for the pups to choose their rides for the first race of Daytona Speedweeks 2011.

"Alright, pups. Choose your rides for the Bud Shootout. Chase, you're first." said Ryder. "Hmm." said Chase, looking around. Finally, he made his decision.

"I want the #88 car!" said Chase. "Okay. Your spotter will be 2004 Daytona 500 champion Dale Earnhardt Jr.!" said Mike. "Yes! Arooooooo!" said Chase with a

howl. "Your turn, Marshall." said Ryder. Marshall immediately knew which car he wanted. "I'll take the #22 car!" said Marshall. "Okay. Your spotter will be the

2004 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series champion: Kurt Busch!" said Mike. "I'm fired up!" said Marshall. Then, it was Skye's turn.

"Alright, Skye. Go for it!" said Ryder. Skye immediately went to the #99 team's stall. "I want the #99 car!" said Skye. "Okay. Your spotter will be Carl

Edwards!" said Mike. "Yay! I get to start out the week with my favorite driver!" said Skye with a flip. "Rocky, you're up." said Ryder. "Green means go,

Ryder!" said Rocky before looking at his remaining choices. "I want the #18 car!" said Rocky. "Okay. Your spotter will be Kurt Busch's younger brother, Kyle

Busch!" said Mike. "Sweet!" said Rocky. "Rubble, you're next." said Ryder. Rubble already knew which car he wanted. "I want the #31 car!" said Rubble.

"Okay. Your spotter will be Jeff Burton!" said Mike. "Yahoo!" said Rubble. "Zuma, you're up." said Ryder. Zuma saw an orange car and went for it.

"I want the #20 car!" said Zuma. "Okay. Your spotter will be Joey Logano!" said Mike. "Awesome!" said Zuma. "Alright, Everest, go for it!" said Ryder. "I want

the #1 car!" said Everest. "Okay. Your spotter will be Jamie McMurray!" said Mike. "Woohoo!" said Everest. Then, the group went to the side of the garage

area where the cars for the Daytona 500 were.

"Pups, whichever car you choose from here is what you'll be in for Daytona 500 Pole Qualifying, the Duels, and the Daytona 500." said Mike. "Okay!" said the

pups. "Alright, pups. You know what to do." said Ryder. "Skye, can I have the #99 car for the 500?" asked Chase. "Sure. I mean, we are BOTH fans of Carl

Edwards, after all." said Skye, earning laughs from the other pups and Mike. "Thanks, Skye." said Chase before the two pups nuzzled their heads against each

other. "Okay. Your spotter is Carl Edwards." said Mike. "Awesome!" said Chase. "Marshall, you know what to do." said Ryder. "I want the #42 car this time."

said Marshall. "Okay. Your spotter will be Juan Pablo Montoya." said Mike. "I'm really fired up!" said Marshall, earning laughs from the other pups.

"Alright, Skye. Your turn." said Ryder. "Hmmm. Since Chase has the #99 car, I want a car that can keep up with him. Like, the #21 car!" said Skye. "Okay.

Your spotter is Trevor Bayne. And, since that is a part-time team, they were one of the teams in the top 35 in owner points, so you don't have to worry about

timing or racing your way into the 500." said Mike. "Yay!" said Skye. "And, you're dwiving for one of the most legendawy teams in all of NASCAR: Wood

Brothers Racing!" said Zuma. "Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye. "Rocky, you're next." said Ryder. "I want the #88 car this time!" said Rocky. "Okay.

Your spotter is Dale Earnhardt Jr.!" said Mike. "Green means go!" said Rocky. "Rubble, you're up." said Ryder. "I'm sticking with the #31 car!" said Rubble.

"Okay. Jeff Burton is your spotter for the 500 as well." said Mike. "Yahoo!" said Rubble. "Zuma, you know what to do. "I want the #24 car!" said Zuma. "Okay.

Your spotter will be three-time Daytona 500 winner: Jeff Gordon!" said Mike. "Awesome! Wocky and I will be teammates!" said Zuma. "Everest, you're up."

said Ryder. "I want the #22 car this time!" said Everest. "Okay. Your spotter is Kurt Busch." said Mike. "Woohoo!" said Everest. "That's why I left the #22 car

open. So we could share." said Marshall as they nuzzled their heads like Skye and Chase. "Thanks, Marshall. You're the best." said Everest. "You're welcome,

Everest." said Marshall. "Pups, time to suit up for first practice for the Bud Shootout! See you back at the Bud Shootout side of the garage in a few minutes!"

said Ryder. With that, the pups ran off to the haulers to change into their firesuits.

 **(5 minutes later)**

The pups came out of the haulers, all suited up and ready to go.

"I look so cool in owange." said Zuma. "Yeah, you do, Zuma!" said Rocky as the two best friends high-pawed each other. "Pups, we modified the steering

wheels and seats for you to not only be safely belted in, but so you can reach the pedals and be able to steer the car safely." said Mike. "Awesome!" said

Zuma. Then, all seven pups went to their garage stalls for the Shootout. Skye, of course, was happy to see Carl Edwards.

"Carl!" said Skye, excitedly as she happily licked his face. "Hey, Skye. Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too!" laughed Carl. "Sorry, Carl. I'm just so happy to

be driving your racecar Saturday night." said Skye. "Well then, let's get you strapped in." said Carl, wiping his face. As Skye got inside the car, the other pups

got into their cars too.

"I've always wanted to sit in here!" said Zuma as the window nets were put up after the pups got their helmets, gloves, and HANS (Head and Neck Support)

devices on. _"Me too!"_ said Skye excitedly over the radio. _"And now, for the most famous words in motorsports!"_ said Skye and Zuma, pretending they were

giving the command.

"Drivers…" started Chase and Marshall.

"Start…" joined Rubble.

"Your…" joined Rocky and Everest.

"ENGINES!" said all seven pups. Then, all seven pups fired up their engines and backed out of their garage stalls for their first laps on the track. The pups

lined up on pit road. The lineup order was Chase, Rubble, Marshall, Everest, Skye, Rocky, and Zuma. Then, the green light came on, and all seven pups left

pit road and drove out onto the track for their first practice laps. The exciting week had begun.

 **Well, everyone, the next chapter will have the first race! That will be up soon! Read and review, please!**

 **Until then, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bud Shootout at Daytona

Chapter 4: Bud Shootout at Daytona

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. Well, my fellow readers/followers, this is it! The moment you've all been waiting for: Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Everest go racing at the Daytona International Speedway! This chapter will be long, but it will be worth the read. I promise you that. Let's get this party started! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Ladies, gentlemen, and pups, START YOUR ENGINES!**

It was a beautiful February afternoon in Daytona. The pups were on the track, taking their first laps around the legendary 2.5 mile asphalt D-shaped oval. The

pups were practicing drafting with each other.

"Here I come, boys!" said Everest, who was getting drafting help from Marshall. Everest passed Rubble and Chase, and the Husky managed to remain out

front when the pups came back to the start/finish line.

"Wooohoooo! I led my first lap! Thanks Marshall!" said Everest. _"No problem. My turn! My turn! My turn!"_ said the Dalmatian over the radio. As Marshall and

Everest switched, it allowed Skye and Chase to get past, and Skye ended up at the front at the end of the next lap.

"Yay! I led at Daytona!" said Skye, happily. "Do my best and forget the rest." Marshall said to himself. Everest gave Marshall the push he needed, and the

firefighting pup finally led his first lap.

"I'm fired up!" said Marshall, happily. Then, Chase got help from Skye.

"Chase is on the case! The case of making this car fast for Saturday night!" said Chase. Zuma then got help from Rocky.

"Awesome! I led a lap at Daytona! That was awesome, Wocky! Thanks, dude!" said Zuma. Then, the two best friends switched spots, which allowed Rubble to

get out front with Chase behind him.

"Yahoo! My first lap led!" said Rubble. Rocky then got the push he needed and finally led his first lap.

"Green means go!" said Rocky, happily. After each pup led one lap, they went back around the track to pit road and they each parked in an empty pit stall,

leaving their engines running. Mike Helton and Ryder came up to the pups, who were still in their cars.

"Great job, pups. Now, after your pit crews make adjustments to your cars, you head back out, but it will be more difficult." said Mike. "Okay!" said the pups.

Mike and Ryder guided the seven pups back to the garage area.

"How was it, Marshall?" asked Kurt Busch as the #22 Shell/Pennzoil crew got to work. "Really fast! I like it so far!" said Marshall. "Good. That's what I like to

hear." said Kurt. Rocky decided to help his team work on the car.

"Ryder, where'd you put my Pup Pack?" asked Rocky. "Right where I left it after you went out onto the track." said Ryder, pointing to the yellow toolbox

decorated with colorful M&M's on it. "Thanks, Ryder." said Rocky as Ryder put the Pup-Pack on the mixed breed's back.

"Arf! Ratchet and pincers!" said Rocky. After activating his tools, Rocky got to work on getting the #18 M&M's Toyota Camry racecar ready for the race. Kyle

Busch noticed.

"You have your own tools? That's so cool!" said Kyle. "Thanks! Whenever I need a tool, my Pup-Pack has it all set and ready to use." said Rocky as he worked

on the underside of the car. "You're such a cool pup, Rocky." said Kyle. "Arf! Tools away!" said the gray mixed breed. After putting his tools back into Pup-

Pack, Ryder put Pup-Pack back on the toolbox while Rocky got back into the car got re-strapped in for the next practice run.

 **(15 minutes later)**

After all seven pups got back into their cars, they headed back out onto the track for more laps. Then, Mike got on the radio.

" _Alright, pups. Get ready for your next challenge."_ said Mike. "Okay!" said the pups. Then, the rest of the drivers in the Bud Shootout headed out onto the

track.

"Uh, guys? We've got company! Watch your mirrors!" said Rocky. _"Here they come!"_ said Skye as the remaining 17 drivers approached and surrounded the

now-nervous pups heading down the backstretch and into turn 3.

" _Whoa! I nearly lost contwol thewe!"_ said Zuma. _"Me too! That was close!"_ said Skye. "So did I!" said Marshall. After about 45 minutes of practice and tune-

ups, the flagman waved the red and black flags, signaling the end of the practice session. The pups and the other drivers parked in the garage area and

headed to the haulers to change and sign autographs for the fans.

"THAT was intense!" said Skye. "Yeah. I almost wrecked. Way too close." said Everest. "Just wait till Saturday night. For 75 laps, you'll basically be doing what

you did today." said Ryder. "It's going to be a crazy night." said Skye. After the pups got done in the haulers, they headed back to the PAW Patroller for a

relaxing night and fell asleep a couple of hours later.

The next night, the pups and the other drivers gathered at a stage set up outside the track because they were going to do a draw to determine where

everyone would start in the race!

"Alright, pups. Tonight, you are going to know where you and everyone else will start Saturday night!" said Ryder. The pups responded with howls and cheers.

"This is going to be so awesome!" said Zuma. "It would be cool to start on the pole." said Marshall. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter where you start." started

Skye. "It's where you finish!" finished the pups. "We'll do our best for Adventure Bay, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "That's all I ask. Now let's go find out where you

all will be starting for Saturday night's race! But more importantly, have fun!" said Ryder. The pups howled and cheered as Kenny Wallace started the

Selection Show.

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to the Bud Shootout Selection Show! Let's kick it off with our first three drivers of the night: Jimmie Johnson, Denny Hamlin,

and Skye the Flying Pup!" said Kenny as the three racers went on stage.

"Jimmie, you're first." said Kenny. "Okay. Let's see what we get here." said Jimmie as he drew his number. The number was 23!

"Jimmie Johnson starts 23rd! Denny, you're next!" said Kenny. "Okay!" said Denny Hamlin. Hamlin got #4!

"Denny Hamlin starts 4th! Kevin Harvick, come on up here!" said Kenny. "Okay! Let's see where I start on Saturday night." said Kevin. Harvick got #18!

"Kevin Harvick starts 18th! Skye, you're up!" said Kenny. "Yay!" said Skye excitedly. "Skye, how does it feel to be here in Daytona?" asked Kenny. "Amazing!

I'm really excited to go racing!" said Skye. "Alright Skye, pick a number, any number remaining." said Kenny as Skye made her selection. "And she got the

number…THREE! Skye the Flying Pup from Adventure Bay starts 3rd!" said Kenny excitedly as Skye showed the crowd her number.

"This pup's gotta fly! See you all on Saturday!" said Skye. Then, Marshall, Jeff Gordon, Rubble, and Rubble's teammate, Clint Bowyer, were called up.

"Good luck, Marshall and Rubble!" said Ryder. "Thanks, Ryder!" said the two pups. "Marshall, you're up next!" said Kenny. "I'm fired up!" said Marshall

happily. "Fired up, huh? Well then, I bet you're looking forward to racing." said Kenny. "I sure am. I've been looking forward to this for months!" said

Marshall. "Well then, go ahead and pick any remaining number!" said Kenny. "Okay!" said Marshall as he made his selection. "Marshall gets number…

SEVENTEEN! Marshall the Fire Pup from Adventure Bay starts 17th! Good luck!" said Kenny. "Thanks! Whoa! Oof!" said Marshall as he accidently tripped over

a wire. "You okay, Marshall?" asked Kenny. "I'm good!" said Marshall, earning some laughs from everyone before laughing himself. "Jeff, you're up next!" said

Kenny. "Alright, let's see what I get." said Jeff. He drew #12!

"Jeff Gordon starts 12th! Rubble, you're up!" said Kenny. "Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. "Rubble, you're the construction pup for the PAW Patrol. How

do you feel about getting to drive a construction vehicle-sponsored racecar?" asked Kenny. "I feel excited! It's my style!" said Rubble. "Then pick any

remaining number." said Kenny. "Alright, let's see what we have here." said Rubble as he drew his number. "And he gets number…FIFTEEN! Rubble the

Construction Pup from Adventure Bay starts 15th!" said Kenny. "Good luck, Clint!" said Rubble as Clint Bowyer went to where Rubble was standing. "Alright,

teammate. Let's see where I will start." said Clint. He drew #7!

"Clint Bowyer starts 7th!" said Kenny. Then, Matt Kenseth, Greg Biffle, Tony Stewart, and Rocky came up onto the stage.

"Good luck, Wocky! Have fun, dude!" said Zuma. "Thanks, buddy." said Rocky. "Matt, come on up!" said Kenny. "Alright, let's see where I end up." said Matt.

He drew #19!

"Matt Kenseth starts 19th! But where will his teammate, Greg Biffle, start?" asked Kenny as Biffle came up and drew his number. He drew #11!

"Greg Biffle will start 11th! Tony, come on up and choose your spot." said Kenny as Tony Stewart came up. "Come on, be the pole. Be the pole."

said Stewart as he revealed his number. He drew #2!

"Tony Stewart will start SECOND! On the front row!" said Kenny. "Rocky, come on up here, bud!" said Kenny as Rocky went up to him. "Green means go!"

said Rocky. "Go Rocky!" said the pups and Ryder. "Rocky, I hear you're all about recycling. What do think about getting to compete in a sport that is heavy on

recycling?" asked Kenny. "I am looking forward to this! As I always say: don't lose it, reuse it!" said Rocky happily. "Well then, Rocky, you know what to do."

said Kenny. Rocky then chose his spot.

"And Rocky gets…TWENTY-ONE! Rocky the Recycling Pup from Adventure Bay will start 21st!" said Kenny. "I can work my way to the front!" said Rocky

confidently. Then, Bobby Labonte, Chase, and Mark Martin came up onto the stage.

"Bobby, you're up!" said Kenny. "Alright, let's see what I get." said Bobby as he drew his number. He drew #6!

"Bobby Labonte starts 6th! Chase, you're up!" said Kenny. "Chase is on the case, Kenny Wallace, sir!" said Chase. "I like this pup's attitude!" said Kenny as he

gave Chase an ear scratch he liked. "Oh yeah! Right there!" said Chase happily. "So Chase, you're on a case, huh?" asked Kenny. "Yep! The case of finding

out where I will start on Saturday night!" said Chase. "Well then, let's find out right now. Go for it!" said Kenny. Chase then made his selection.

"Chase is on the case of…WINNING THE POLE! Chase the Police Pup from Adventure Bay will start on the pole!" said Kenny. "Yes!" said Chase, followed by a

howl. "Way to go, Chase!" said Ryder. "Totally awesome, dude!" said Zuma. "Yay, Chase!" said Skye with a flip. "Congratulations, Chase!" said Rocky. "You

are one lucky pup!" said Marshall. "That's so cool!" said Everest. Ryder had secretly called Mayor Goodway so the Mayor could show all of Adventure Bay what

was going on.

"This is for you, Adventure Bay!" said Chase. The entire town cheered as Chase showed the Pole flag.

"Mark, you're up!" said Kenny. "Okay. Let's see what I get here." said Mark as he drew his number. He drew #20!

"Mark Martin will start 20th!" said Kenny. Then, Michael Waltrip, Derrike Cope, and Ryan Newman came up on stage.

"Mikey, you know what to do." said Kenny. "Alright. Hope it's close to the front." said Michael. He drew #10!

"Michael Waltrip will start 10th! Derrike Cope, you're next!" said Kenny. Everest's eyes widened when his name was called.

"Zuma, you were telling us about him on the way here!" said Everest. "Yep! That's him. He's the one who won the Daytona 500 in 1990." said Zuma. "That's

so cool!" said Everest as Derrike drew #9!

"Derrike Cope starts 9th! Ryan, you're up!" said Kenny as Ryan Newman came up on stage. "Alright, let's see where I end up." said Ryan as he drew his

number. He drew #8!

"Ryan Newman starts 8th!" said Kenny. Then, Everest, Kevin Conway, and Kasey Kahne came up on stage.

"Go Everest!" said Ryder and the pups. "Everest, come on up!" said Kenny. "Wooohooo!" said Everest. "Good luck, Everest!" said Marshall. Then, Ryder got a

call as Everest went up to Kenny. It was Jake!

"Hey Jake. How's it going?" asked Ryder. _"It's going amazing! How's Daytona?"_ asked Jake. "Great! We're at the Bud Shootout Selection Show. The pups and

the rest of the drivers are picking their starting spots for the Bud Shootout, which is Saturday night. Everest was invited to compete as well, and she's up on

stage right now, choosing her starting spot." said Ryder before turning the screen to where Jake could watch. "Everest, I hear you're a snow pup." said Kenny.

"Yep! Ice or snow, I'm ready to go! But off the trail, I won't fail! And I live on a mountain in Adventure Bay. But since I just got my fur trimmed, I can handle

the warm weather." said Everest. "Well then, let's find out where you start on Saturday." said Kenny. "Alright! Let's do it!" said Everest. She then made her

selection.

"And she got number…FOURTEEN! Everest the Mountain Pup from Adventure Bay will start 14th!" said Kenny. _"That's my girl!"_ said Jake. "Hi Jake!" said

Everest. _"Hey, Everest! I hear you're going to be racing too."_ said Jake. "Yep! This is so cool!" said Everest. _"Have fun and race safe!"_ said Jake. "I will." said

Everest. "Kevin, come on up!" said Kenny. "Okay, let's see what I get." said Kevin Conway. He drew #16!

"Kevin Conway will start 16th! Kasey, come on up!" said Kenny. "Okay. Let's see where I start. Hope it's close to the front." said Kasey Kahne. He drew #5!

"Kasey Kahne will start 5th!" said Kenny. Then, Zuma, Juan Pablo Montoya, and Regan Smith came up. They were the final three drivers.

"Zuma, come on up!" said Kenny. "Awesome!" said Zuma. "Go Zuma!" said Ryder and the other pups. "Zuma, you're the Water Pup for Adventure Bay. I

assume that during the week you're going to check out Lake Lloyd?" asked Kenny. "Yeah, dude! I suwe am! I also hope to spend time on the beach where

they used to wace!" said Zuma. "Alright, Zuma. Three spots remaining. Take your pick." said Kenny as Zuma made his selection.

"And he gets number…TWENTY-TWO! Zuma the Water Pup from Adventure Bay will start 22nd!" said Kenny. "Awesome! I get to start next to my best fwiend,

Wocky!" said Zuma. "Way to go, Zuma!" said Ryder and the other pups. "Juan, you're next!" said Kenny. "Alright. Let's see. 13th or 24th." said Juan. He drew

#13!

"Juan Pablo Montoya starts 13th! Regan, you're the last one up!" said Kenny. "Looks like I got last." said Regan as he drew the last number. "Yep! #24! Regan

Smith starts 24th! And there you have it, folks! The field is set! See you all on Saturday night!" said Kenny.

"Great job, pups! I'm proud of all of you!" said Ryder. "Hey, Ryder! I have an idea! Let's head back to the PAW Patroller in a line in the order we qualified!"

said Skye. "Great idea, Skye!" said Ryder. So the pups went to the PAW Patroller in the order they qualified: Chase, Skye, Everest, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky,

and Zuma. After getting cleaned and into their beds, Ryder and the other pups fell asleep, hoping for an exciting race.

 **(Two nights later)**

Ryder was waiting for the pups, who were getting ready for their very first NASCAR race.

"I'm so excited! Our big night is finally here!" said Skye. "Yep! This is going to be an exciting night!" said Marshall. "Totally, dude! I'm weady to go!" said

Zuma. "I'm all set!" said Rocky. "Me too!" said Chase. "So am I!" said Everest. "All set!" said Rubble. "To driver introductions we go!" said Ryder. As the pups

got to the stage with the other drivers, Chris Meyers began the TV coverage.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to Daytona! The PAW Patrol came all the way from Adventure Bay to be here with us this week for Daytona Speedweeks!

Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Everest are competing this week." said Chris. "That's right, Chris. I am so looking forward to seeing them

race. And Chase kicked off the week by winning the pole position." said Darrell Waltrip. "Speaking of Chase, Steve Byrnes is with him now." said Chris.

"Thanks, Chris, and I am here with Chase the Police Pup and Skye the Flying Pup. Chase, how do you feel about starting on the pole for your first race?" asked

Steve. "It feels really good to be starting out front. Chase is on the case! The case of doing his best for Adventure Bay!" said Chase. "Skye, you're starting in

third, right behind Chase in row 2. How excited are you about racing tonight?" asked Steve. "Why tell you when I can show you?" said Skye. "Yay!" said Skye

with a flip. "Well, that answers that question. Matt Yocum is with Marshall." said Steve with a laugh.

"Thanks, Steve. Marshall, how excited are you about driving the new #22 car for Roger Penske in Daytona?" asked Matt. "I'm fired up! I'm looking forward to

getting out there and go ruff-ruff-RACING!" said Marshall happily. "Thanks, Marshall." said Matt.

 **(25 minutes later)**

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the invocation was given, the National Anthem was sung, and then the pups and the rest of the drivers got strapped

into their cars.

"Good luck, pups. Have fun out there and be safe." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said the pups. "And I get to give the command tonight!" said Ryder. "Go

for it, Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"And now, for the most famous words in motorsports! Here to give the command is the leader of the PAW Patrol: Ryder!" said the track announcer. "Drivers,

and pups, START YOUR ENGINES!" said Ryder excitedly. Then, as all 24 engines roared to life, Mike Joy began the race coverage.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to NASCAR's opening night: the Bud Shootout! I'm Mike Joy, with Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, how much do

you think these drivers will be holding back tonight?" asked Mike. "They won't! They'll have that pedal to the floor and going for it when it counts the most."

said Larry. "Darrell, you ready for some action on the track?" asked Mike. "Yep! And I am ready to see those PAW Patrol pups race!" said Darrell. Well then,

let's take a look at the starting grid for the Bud Shootout! Row 1 is #88 Chase the Police Pup and #14 Tony Stewart. Chase is on the pole. Row 2 is #99 Skye

the Flying Pup and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 3 is #4 Kasey Kahne and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 4 is #33 Clint Bowyer and #39 Ryan Newman. Row 5 is #64

Derrike Cope and #15 Michael Waltrip. Row 6 is #16 Greg Biffle and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 7 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #1 Everest the Mountain Pup.

Row 8 is #31 Rubble the Construction Pup and #97 Kevin Conway. Row 9 is #22 Marshall the Fire Pup and #29 Kevin Harvick. Row 10 is #17 Matt Kenseth

and #5 Mark Martin. Row 11 is #18 Rocky the Recycling Pup and #20 Zuma the Water Pup. Row 12 is #48 Jimmie Johnson and #78 Regan Smith. Smith is

starting in last." said Mike as the field began their warm-up laps.

"Alright, pups. There will be two segments. Segment 1 will be 25 laps, and then there will be a competition caution, meaning it is a planned caution, which will

end the segment, and then once you are all on pit road and in your pit stalls, you will all shut off your engines and then everyone gets a 10-minute break to

change tires, refuel their cars, and make any approved adjustments before segment 2, which will be 50 laps. The race is 75 laps total. And the prize money is

over $200,000!" said Ryder. _"You got it, Ryder!"_ said the pups over the radio.

"Alright, Marshall. You ready to do this?" asked Steve Addington. _"Yep! I'm fired up!"_ said Marshall over the radio. "Take care of the car and we will have a

shot for the win at the end." said Steve. _"You got it, Steve!"_ said Marshall.

"Alright, Skye. You ready for this?" asked Bob Osborne. _"This pup's gotta fly to the victory!"_ said Skye over the radio. "I'll take that as a yes." said Bob,

earning a laugh from Skye.

"Alright, Chase. 75 laps, bud. Let's be smooth, and let's have some fun tonight." said Steve Letarte. _"10-4. Thanks, guys. Let's have some fun tonight!"_ said

Chase over the radio.

"Alright, Zuma. You ready?" asked Greg Zippadeli. _"You bet I am, Gweg! Let's have some fun tonight!"_ said Zuma over the radio.

"Alright, Rocky. This is a big night for you and your PAW Patrol friends. Let's do it, bud." said Dave Rogers. _"You got it, Dave. I'll make you guys proud."_ said

Rocky over the radio.

"You ready for this, Everest?" asked Kevin "Bono" Manion. _"Yep! Let's do it!"_ said Everest over the radio.

"Alright, Rubble. We have a strong car tonight. Let's make something happen." said Jeff Burton. _"Rubble on the double!"_ said Rubble over the radio. Then, the

pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the hands (and paws) of Chase and Tony Stewart, and Ryder was in the flag stand, ready with the green flag.

" _Pups, look! Ryder's in the flag stand! He's going to get the race started!"_ said Chase, earning cheers from the pups. Then, Ryder waved the green flag,

getting the race underway!

"Here we go! Ryder has the green flag in the air! Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing, boys and girls, and pups!" said Darrell as the field raced into turn

1.

"Green means go!" said Rocky. "I've got your back, Chase!" said Skye. "Thanks!" said Chase. As everyone began pairing up with a drafting partner, Rocky was

stuck in 23rd, trying to catch up with Zuma.

"I can't get to you right now, Zuma. I'm stuck back here." said Rocky. "It's okay. We have plenty of time." said Zuma as Stewart led lap 1. As the field

completed lap 2, with Stewart leading, Chase and Skye got separated by Kahne and Bowyer!

"Sorry, Chase! I got separated from you!" said Skye. "It's okay. Get together with someone else so you can get back up to me." said Chase. "Okay!" said

Skye. As Chase went for the lead, Rocky had worked his way past Zuma, but was by the wall in a three-wide battle fighting for a top-ten spot!

"Oh boy. This is getting intense! Come on, Zuma." said Rocky to himself as Chase drafted with Bowyer while Marshall and Everest finally got together.

"I'm right behind you, Everest!" said Marshall. "I see you, Marshall!" said Everest as Conway got loose and nearly wrecked, almost taking Zuma with him!

"Whoa! That was way too close!" said Zuma as he finally caught up with Rocky. On lap 5, the top six were Bowyer, Chase, Kahne, Skye, Stewart, and Hamlin.

Meanwhile, Rubble found Harvick, his other teammate.

"Thanks, Kevin!" said Rubble. "No problem!" said Harvick. As the two teammates worked together, Chase made his move and took the lead before the field

completed lap 5!

"Chase to the inside! Chase leads that lap!" said Mike. But as Rubble and Harvick came closer to the lead, Kahne dropped back!

"Engine's blown, guys. We're done." said Kahne as Stewart regained the lead. "Okay. Take it to the garage." said Kahne's crew chief, Kenny Francis. Then,

Rubble got the push he needed from Harvick.

"Thanks, Kevin!" said Rubble as he led the lap while Kahne went to the garage area after confirming the problem on pit road. Meanwhile, Zuma hooked up

with Johnson and began to push the five-time champion to the front.

"Thanks, Zuma!" said Jimmie. "No pwoblem, dude!" said Zuma. As Rubble continued to lead, Skye had dropped out of the top ten.

"I'm struggling out here, Bob. I can't get together with anybody." said Skye, who was in 17th. "We'll be alright. Just take care of it here." said Bob Osborne as

Chase re-took the lead. Luckily, Skye found her Roush Fenway Racing teammate, Matt Kenseth, and the two teammates hooked up like Montoya and Everest

and started working their way back towards the front of the field, where Chase and Stewart kept trading the lead. While the pups were racing on the track,

Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway. She heard about the call Ryder got from Mike.

"Hi, Mayor Goodway! Ryder here." said Ryder. _"Hello, Ryder! How's the race going?"_ asked Goodway. "Great! Chase is leading, but Tony Stewart is not far

behind." said Ryder before turning the camera so the Mayor could see what was happening. _"Great! We'll see who wins at the end."_ said Goodway. "I'll call

you at the end of the race so you can see who wins." said Ryder. _"See you then!"_ said Goodway before hanging up. A few laps later on lap 17, Rubble, Chase,

Rocky, and Marshall had worked their way to the front! Two laps later, Rocky switched positions with Chase, which allowed Rubble to retake the lead as the

field lapped Conway.

"Rubble is back out front!" said Rubble as Harvick continued pushing. On lap 22, Rocky got a push from Chase, which sent the gray mixed breed out front!

"Thanks, Chase!" said Rocky. "You got it, Rocky!" said Chase as Rocky led the lap.

"Attaboy, Rocky!" said Ryder. As Rocky led, his best friend was drafting with Jimmie Johnson, trying to get to him!

"Come on, Jimmie. I need to get to Wocky! Whoa! Dude!" said Zuma to himself as he found himself of a three-wide battle for a top-ten spot. On lap 23, Rocky

and Chase switched spots, which allowed Rubble to retake the lead again!

"Here comes Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. One lap later, Skye finally got back into the top ten.

"I'm back right where I want to be." said Skye to herself. On lap 25, Chase and Rocky pulled up beside Rubble and Harvick, all three wanting to be the leader

after the competition caution came out.

"See you at the line, Rubble!" said Chase. "I don't think so, Chase!" said Rubble. But then, Chase and Rocky got separated!

"Uh-oh! Oh no! I'm losing him!" said Rocky. Chase tried to get past Rubble, but he didn't have Rocky behind him. Rubble led at lap 25.

"Got it!" said Rubble. Then, the competition caution came out.

"Competition caution is out! That is end of segment 1! Rubble the Construction Pup from Adventure Bay is the leader as everyone heads to pit road for their

10-minute break. The top 12 was Rubble, Harvick, Chase, Kenseth, Johnson, Zuma, Skye, Rocky, Gordon, Bowyer, Newman, and Biffle.

"Alright pups. Take a break. You can take off your helmets and gloves, but you have to stay in your cars." said Ryder. "Okay!" said the pups as the pit crews

got to work. Ryder then came up to each of the pups.

"Chase, nice racing!" said Ryder. "Thanks, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Marshall, keep up the good work." said Ryder. "Do my best and forget the rest!" said

Marshall. "Skye, nice recovery so far!" said Ryder. "Thanks!" said Skye. "Rocky, fantastic job!" said Ryder. "Thanks, Ryder!" said Rocky. "Rubble, well done!"

said Ryder. "Thanks!" said Rubble. "Zuma, nice driving, buddy!" said Ryder. "Thanks, Wyder!" said Zuma. "Everest, you can do it!" said Ryder. "Yes I can!"

said Everest. "All of you are doing a great job. Keep it up! You're all good pups!" said Ryder as the remaining 23 engines were re-fired. After everyone went

back out onto the track, Ryder gave the pups a final pep talk.

"Pups, just be warned that this part of the race is known to be a little more intense than segment 1, so stay alert and be ready to navigate through any

wrecks if there are any tonight. But most importantly: be safe!" said Ryder. _"Will do, Ryder!"_ said the pups over their radios.

"Marshall, let's try to work together to win this race." said Everest. _"Sure thing, Everest! As long as we're near the front when that white flag waves, we've got_

 _a chance."_ said Marshall. Then, two laps later, the pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Rubble and Harvick, the two RCR teammates.

Then, the green flag flew.

"Green flag! The final segment is underway!" said Mike Joy as the field raced into turn 1. Rubble moved to the low line in front of Harvick, picking up where

they left off.

"Attaboy, Rubble! And nice job waiting till after you passed the start/finish line." said Harvick. "Why did I have to wait?" asked Rubble, confused. "Because if

you did that before you crossed the line, you would've gotten a black flag and had to do a drive-through penalty down pit road at pit road speed." explained

Harvick. "Gotcha." said Rubble. As the two teammates chatted, Everest got separated from Marshall!

"Uh-oh! I lost her, Kurt. I lost Everest." said Marshall. "I got her! She's a few car lengths behind you." said Kurt Busch. "Alright, I got her now. Here we go."

said Marshall as Rocky got a big push from Bowyer, sending the gray mixed breed pup out front and into the lead!

"Yeah! That's what I was looking for!" said Rocky, clearly pleased as Marshall found Kenseth and got in front of him, getting a push towards the front!

"Yeah, NOW we're moving!" said Marshall as the action heated up. Rubble regained the lead, leaving Rocky all by himself with no help!

"Thanks for that, Rubble. Oh, it's on now!" said Rocky. But as Marshall made his way towards the front in turn 3, a big wreck erupted behind the leaders on

the backstretch!

"Trouble on the back straightaway!" said Mike Joy as six cars spun and crashed. "I'm out of control! Oh no! Whoa, whoa, whooooooaaaa….ugh!" said Skye as

she spun through the grass, which severely damaged the nose of her car. "The Big One has erupted, and OH NO! THREE of the PAW Patrol pups are involved!"

said Mike. "No! Chase, Skye, and Zuma are in it! And Zuma gets hit hard by Montoya!" said Mike as Zuma smacked the steering wheel in frustration. Chase

got into the back of Regan Smith, which caused him to check up, and oh no! Skye turned him into the wall, collecting herself, Zuma, Montoya, and Conway in

the process!" said Mike. "Oh no!" said Darrell, disappointed about Skye being involved. "Guys, I don't think this is going to go over too well between Skye and

Chase." said Darrell. "No it's not." said Larry.

" _Car's killed, guys. We're done."_ said Chase as he followed Zuma to pit road. "Take it to the garage and park it." said Steve. But Chase was mad about what

happened.

"Why did she turn me into the wall?! She could've gone to the outside and gotten by with no problem!" said Chase to himself, talking about Skye.

"Doggone it! Why did this have to happen?! Chase could've moved out of my way, but he decided to turn up the track in front of me when I wasn't clear!

UGGGGGGGGGGGH!" shouted Skye as she angrily smacked her steering wheel. But Zuma, however, was hurt.

" _Gweg, I feel funny."_ said Zuma. "That was a hard hit, Zuma. You okay?" asked Greg. _"No."_ said Zuma. "What's wrong?" asked Greg. _"I think that impact hurt_

 _my paw and my tailbone. Simply, I'm hurt."_ said Zuma as he went to the garage area. "Okay, park in the garage area, shut off the engine, put the window net

down, and stay in the car. I'll be right there." said Greg as he and the pit crew went to the garage area. "Ryder, Zuma said he's hurt. He thinks he may have

hurt his paw and his tailbone because of the impact when he got hit by Montoya." said Greg. "On my way." said Ryder as Zuma was helped out of the car

while the remaining cars not involved in the wreck, except for Newman, Stewart, and Cope, pitted for tires, fuel, and adjustments.

"Zuma, you okay, buddy?" asked Ryder as the team came up to the car. "Wyder?" said Zuma. "It's okay, Zuma. I'm here." said Ryder, trying to comfort the

scared pup. "We're in the infield care center." said Greg. Zuma gave a whimper.

"It's okay, Zuma. I've got you, buddy." said Ryder in a soothing voice, trying to calm down his Chocolate Labrador as he held him.

"Are Skye and Chase okay?" asked Zuma. "You just worry about you. But yes, they're fine." said Ryder as the doctor looked at Zuma.

"You're a lucky little pup. Just a bruised tailbone and a sprained paw. Just keep an ice pack underneath him when he sits down and stay off your paw for a few

days. A few days of bedrest should help." said the doctor.

"But what about Daytona 500 Pole Qualifying tomorrow? I need to get my qualifying attempt in." said Zuma as his paw was bandaged up. "You can do that,

but once you finish your qualifying run, you stay in the pits and rest. If you win the pole or second, do what you need to do in Victory Lane, and then you keep

resting. Understood?" said the doctor. "Yes." said Zuma. "Good." said the doctor. As Zuma was being treated for his injuries, Rocky was still on the track,

worried about his best friend.

"Is Zuma okay?" asked Rocky. _"Yeah. He apparently just has a sprained paw and a bruised tailbone from the impact when he got hit by Montoya when he slid_

 _into turn 3."_ said Steve Addington. "Ouch. I'll check on him when we get done here." said Rocky. After pit stops, the running order was Newman, Stewart,

Cope, Rubble, Harvick, Kenseth, Marshall, Biffle, Martin, Rocky, Gordon, Waltrip, Bowyer, Hamlin, Johnson, and Everest. Skye, Chase, Zuma, Montoya,

Conway, Smith, and Kahne were listed as out of the race. Marshall was trying to get himself in position to win.

"Quiet as a mouse." said Marshall, referring to his Pup-Fu skills. "I work my way to the front quietly, and then I strike!" said the Dalmatian as Newman,

Stewart, and Cope went to pit road. Skye was pretty upset with Chase.

"What kind of a block was that?! You got into the back of Smith's car, and then came back up the track and right in front of me! You also collected Zuma, and

now he's hurt!" said Skye. "No, YOU came down on ME! You got into my rear quarterpanel and turned me right into the wall just after I got the car under

control!" said Chase. "For yelling at me like that, you will not get to sleep with me for one night! And I will wreck you every chance I get, from now to the end

of the week. Every chance I get! Hmph!" said Skye before turning away from Chase and starting to walk away. "You couldn't wreck me, even if you tried!"

yelled Chase. That made Skye stop dead in her tracks, and it gave her an evil look in her eyes. She turned back towards Chase slowly.

"Um, excuse me? What did you just say to me?" asked Skye in a low, evil, growling voice, with her teeth showing. "You couldn't wreck me if you tried! You

couldn't even defeat me in a fight if you tried!" said Chase. "Oh yeah? Heeee-YAH!" said Skye as she leapt through the air towards Chase. The two pups then

engaged in an intense Pup-Fu duel, which gained the attention of some of the crew chiefs.

"Uh, it looks like two of the pups are going at it in the garage area." said Steve Addington. _"Who's fighting?"_ asked Marshall over the radio. "Looks like it's

Skye and Chase." said Steve. "Uh oh. That can't be good." said Marshall.

"Uh, we have an incident in the garage area. Looks like Skye and Chase are fighting each other." said Dave Rogers. "Oh no. I have a feeling I know why."

said Rocky. "Yep. Me too." said Dave as Skye was thrown against a wall. In retaliation, Skye knocked Chase against another wall and pinned him.

"You ever do that to me again, you'll be sorry! And next time, I will knock you flat on your rear end! I'm telling on you!" said Skye before walking back to

Ryder, crying.

"How could he insult me like that?! How could do this to me?!" asked Skye, crying. As Skye walked back to the PAW Patroller with 42 laps to go, the green

flag flew once again, and Rubble got in front of Harvick, picking up where he left off.

"Here comes Rubble! The pup to beat!" said Rubble as the field raced into turn 1. On the backstretch, Marshall and Everest found each other and resumed

drafting while Rocky found Mark Martin.

"I've got your back, Everest!" said Marshall. "Thanks, Marshall! I knew I could count on you." said Everest as Rubble led the lap. But with 40 laps to go in turn

2, Martin and Rocky tried to move up a lane, but it was ill-timed and it caused both racers to spin down the track, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in turn 2! Rocky spins out and collects Mark Martin! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the rest of the field slowed to avoid being collected in the wreck.

" _How bad is it? Check the rear of the car and the whole left side."_ said Rocky over the radio. "10-4, bud. Bring it to us." said Dave Rogers as Martin was

pushed back to the garage area. "It looks like we might be able to continue. Let's try it." said Steve. "Okay. Let's finish this." said Rocky. The green flag flew

with 38 laps to go, but Rubble couldn't get the run he wanted down the backstretch because of Rocky trying to get back on the lead lap in 15th.

"Sorry about that, Rubble. We'll keep trying." said Harvick. "No worries." said Rubble. Three laps later, Rubble took back the lead from Gordon, who was being

pushed by Bowyer. However when the latter duo dropped back, Marshall and Everest were coming to the front in a hurry!

"That's my girl! Keep it going, Everest! We're almost to the front of the pack!" said Marshall. "You got it, Marshall!" said Everest. "Did you miss us, Rubble?"

asked Marshall. Rubble looked in his mirror.

"Uh oh! Uh, Kevin? Watch your mirror. Here they come!" said Rubble. With 33 laps to go, Rocky's NASCAR debut went from bad to worse.

" _It's no good, guys."_ said Rocky. "Yeah, we're done. Sorry, Rocky." said Dave. _"This is all my fault guys. I failed you. I let you down."_ said Rocky as his eyes

let out a few tears. "Rocky, these things happen. No need to be getting all upset over it." said Dave as Rocky headed back down pit road and into the garage

area. _"Too late! DOGGONE IT!"_ cried Rocky as he pounded the steering wheel hard. After Rocky parked in the garage area, he shut off the engine, got

unbuckled, climbed out of the car, took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, put his gloves in his helmet with the HANS device still attached, and chucked

his helmet at the car before storming off to the PAW Patroller. Ryder saw Rocky on the TV screen, climbing out of his battered #18 M&M's racecar.

"Oh no! Rocky! You too?" said Ryder to himself as the gray mixed breed walked away, crying. As Rubble continued to lead, Skye showed up at the PAW

Patroller. Ryder and Zuma heard her whimpering.

"Ryder? Zuma?" said Skye, crying. "Skye? Awe you okay?" asked Zuma. "No." said Skye. "Skye? What's the matter?" asked Ryder. "Chase hit me!" said Skye,

crying even more. "Okay, okay. Calm down. It's okay. I've got you, Skye. I've got you." said Ryder, trying to calm Skye down as he held her. "Was this about

the wreck?" asked Ryder. Skye nodded with a whimper. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm right here. You're okay. Just rest. We'll get this sorted out." said Ryder.

"How?" asked Skye. "Skye, take care of Zuma for me. I need to go keep an eye on things on pit road. I will go find Chase. You two stay here and watch the

rest of the race." said Ryder. "Okay." said Skye, finally calm as Marshall and Everest inched closer and closer to the lead. With 30 laps to go, only three out of

the seven pups were still running: Rubble, Marshall, and Everest. Rocky, Zuma, Chase, and Skye were all out of the race due to the accidents they were

involved in. At that time, Marshall and Everest moved to the high side and made a run at the lead!

" _This is our chance, Everest! Let's make it count!"_ said Marshall. "On it!" said Everest as she gave Marshall the push he needed. Marshall passed both Harvick

and Rubble, and finally led a lap.

"Yes! FINALLY led a lap in the Bud Shootout!" said Marshall followed by a howl. "That's my boy!" said Everest. One lap later, Johnson, with help from Biffle,

also led a lap. But with 28 laps to go, Michael Waltrip got loose, spun, and hit the wall, bringing out the caution.

"Trouble in turns 3 & 4! Michael Waltrip is in the wall and in the grass! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the remaining cars slowed down again.

" _What's the plan, Steve? Do we pit or stay out?"_ asked Marshall over the radio. "We have the track position. We're not risking it. Let's not pit. We're staying

out." said Steve. _"10-4."_ said Marshall as Labonte, Cope, and Kenseth pitted for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Pit reporter Dick Berggren caught up with Rocky

as he headed to the PAW Patroller.

"Rocky, what happened and are you okay?" asked Berggren. "I'm fine, but I have nothing good to say. I have no further comments." said Rocky, who was still

upset, before Berggren walked away with the other reporters. Skye and Zuma were watching from inside the PAW Patroller while Chase tried to make his way

back there without Ryder seeing him. He failed.

"Hold it right there, Chase! Don't move." said Ryder, which stopped Chase dead in his tracks and made him gulp, knowing he was about to be in trouble.

"To the PAW Patroller. Now." said Ryder pointing to the big vehicle. "Yes sir, Ryder sir." said Chase in a sad voice. As Ryder went back to the PAW Patroller

with Chase, the race went back to green with 25 laps to go.

"If there are more wrecks, there won't be a lot of us left in this race." Marshall said to himself as he and Everest resumed their run towards the front. But

Rubble and Harvick couldn't get reconnected this time!

" _Sorry, Rubble. I couldn't get behind you. Go with Bowyer."_ said Harvick. "Okay. I'll do what I can." said Rubble as Marshall and Everest moved into third and

fourth behind Johnson and Biffle. But then, with 23 laps to go, Johnson and Biffle, Marshall and Everest, and Rubble and Bowyer went three-wide down the

backstretch, with Rubble and Bowyer going through the middle lane, gaining the lead, and Rubble leading the lap!

"Attaboy, Rubble!" said Bowyer. "Thanks, Clint!" said Rubble as Johnson and Biffle made another run at the lead while Marshall and Everest kept stalking.

" _Stay hooked onto my rear bumper and keep that gas pedal down, Everest. We need to give it everything we've got if we're going to have a shot at the end."_

said Marshall over the radio. "10-4. We can do this, Marshall!" said Everest as Gordon, Harvick, Newman, and Hamlin made their way towards the front four,

passing Marshall and Everest in the process.

" _Let's wait till things settle down a bit. We still have 21 laps to go."_ said Everest over the radio. "Great idea. I don't want to take any chances." said Marshall.

Larry McReynolds noticed this.

"Mike and Darrell, the two drivers that I have been watching the last 25 laps are Marshall and Everest. Those two have been nose-to-tail since they got

together after that big wreck, and they have not gotten away from each other since." said Larry. "I agree. If those two keep going the way they are, they just

might have a shot at the win here." said Darrell.

"That's right, Darrell. I just spoke to their crew chiefs, and they told me that Marshall said the only way he wins this race is if he and Everest work together."

said Steve Byrnes as Rubble continued to lead. With 19 laps to go, Johnson got a push from Biffle, sending Johnson ahead. As Johnson led the lap, Marshall

and Everest went through the middle, going three-wide with Rubble/Bowyer and Gordon/Harvick, and bringing Newman and Hamlin with them!

"Nice move, Marshall!" said Everest. "Thanks! No time to sit around. Let's go, go, go!" said Marshall. Everest gave Marshall the push he needed, and the

Dalmatian led at the line with 18 laps to go!

"Marshall, you just helped set a new record for this race tonight: 24 lead changes!" said Steve Addington. _"Way to go, Marshall!"_ said Ryder over the radio.

When Marshall looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryder, Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky on pit road! Ryder, Chase, and Skye got the incident sorted

out, and the two pups apologized to each other and made up.

"Zuma! You're okay!" said Marshall. "Yeah. I just have to walk slowly for wight now. Go get 'em, dude!" said Zuma. "Marshall! Marshall! Marshall! Marshall!

Marshall!" chanted Ryder and the other pups. Newman and Hamlin worked their way past the duo, and Newman led the lap with 16 laps to go. Four laps later,

Rubble tried to go for the lead, but the lapped car of Derrike Cope slowed him down, allowing Newman, Hamlin, Marshall, and Everest to pull away. With 10

laps to go, the action intensified.

" _Keep pushing, Everest!"_ said Marshall. "Don't worry, Marshall. I'm not going anywhere." said Everest. _"Watch out for Kenseth on the bottom!"_ said Marshall.

"I see him!" said Everest. With 8 laps to go, the other pups were watching from Marshall's pit stall nervously.

"Are they trying to set Newman and Hamlin up for a last lap pass?" asked Chase. "That's what it seems like." said Skye. "I hope it works. Wait. Where's

Rubble?" asked Rocky. "He's in seventh." said Zuma as Newman continued to lead. With 7 laps to go, Newman, Hamlin, Marshall, and Everest began pulling

away from Gordon, Harvick, Rubble, and Bowyer.

"That dwaft is weally coming into play! They awe scootin' away!" said Zuma. "Just stay with him, Everest. Just stay with him. Come on, Marshall." said Chase

as Rubble saved himself from a spin.

"Sorry about that, Rubble!" said Bowyer. "No worries! I've got it." said Rubble. With 5 laps to go, Marshall was still waiting to make his move.

"Do my best, and forget the rest." Marshall said to himself. Everest was waiting too.

"Marshall, we'll make our move on YOUR signal. Just tell me when." said Everest with 4 laps to go. "You got it, Everest!" said Marshall. Rubble was watching

the whole thing while trying to catch Gordon and Harvick.

"Come on, Marshall and Everest. You two can do it!" said Rubble. As Newman continued to lead with three laps to go, Johnson and Biffle moved into fifth and

sixth. Two laps later, Newman, Hamlin, Marshall, and Everest saw the white flag.

"White flag! One lap to go in the Bud Shootout!" said Mike Joy as the leaders raced into turn 1 for the final time. As soon as the front four were on the

backstretch, Marshall readied himself. When they reached turn 4, Marshall made his move.

"NOW!" said Marshall as Hamlin also made a move for the win. But Hamlin went below the yellow line while passing Newman as the front four raced to the

checkered flag.

"Hamlin low! Marshall up high! And the winner is going to be…probably Marshall because Denny Hamlin went below the yellow line!" said Mike Joy as the field

crossed the finish line with Hamlin first to the line and Marshall second. "Well, I did my best." said Marshall, proud of his effort. _"Hang on a moment, Marshall._

 _NASCAR is reviewing the finish because Hamlin went below the yellow line and advanced his position."_ said Ryder. "Oh. I didn't even see that." said Marshall.

Then, 1 minute later, the call was made.

"Marshall the Fire Pup has won the Bud Shootout!" said Mike Joy. "Marshall! You did it!" said Ryder. "You won the race!" said Skye. "Woooohooooo! I did it!"

said Marshall happily. "That's my boy!" said Everest, who finished second. "Way to go, buddy!" said Chase. "Awesome, dude!" said Zuma. "Nice job, Marshall!"

said Rocky. "Congratulations, Marshall! That was fun!" said Rubble, who finished sixth. As Ryder and the pups celebrated with Marshall's pit crew, Marshall did

a big celebratory burnout in the tri-oval on the frontstretch. Marshall then got out of the car and celebrated with the fans while Ryder called Mayor Goodway.

"Marshall won the race!" said Ryder, showing Adventure Bay the celebration, earning cheers from the town's citizens. "Yay, Marshall!" said Alex. "We'll be in

Victory Lane." said Ryder as Skye went to get the checkered flag and brought it to Marshall as he went to Victory Lane. Once he

got there, he parked the car, shut off the engine, sat in the car for a moment, put on a Shell/Pennzoil hat, climbed out of the car, and then the big celebration

began!

"Wooooohooooo! Daytona, baby!" said Marshall as he was showered in Gatorade and water. Matt Yocum came and interviewed Marshall.

"Marshall, you did it! You won in your first race. How does it feel to be the first pup from the PAW Patrol to win here in Daytona?" asked Matt. "It feels good to

be first. At home, when we're racing to the Lookout for an emergency, I'm usually the last one on the elevator. But to just be here is really great. I want to

thank Everest, who did an awesome job tonight, this whole #22 team, and Ryder and my PAW Patrol teammates for their support during the last part of the

race. They're not just my friends. We are a family. And I love my family." said Marshall, earning an "Awwww!" from everyone watching as Ryder and the other

pups hugged Marshall. "This is for you, Adventure Bay! I'm fired up!" said Marshall, earning cheers from Ryder's Pup-Pad. "Ryder, how proud are you of

Marshall?" asked Matt. "I am so proud of him. What a good pup!" said Ryder as he gave Marshall a well-deserved ear scratch. Marshall then joined his

victorious team as Ryder and the other pups went with the photographers and took photos of Marshall and the #22 Shell/Pennzoil Racing team.

 **(90 minutes later)**

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, Ryder and the seven tired pups went back to the PAW Patroller. Ryder

carried Zuma while Skye and Chase walked together, friends again. After taking baths, which took time with Rocky, as usual, Ryder and the pups got ready

for bed.

"That sure was an intense night." said Skye. "Yeah. Tomorrow's simple. Keep the gas pedal down, go as fast you can and try to get the quickest time.

Tomorrow will be the day the front row is set for the Daytona 500, which is next Sunday." said Marshall. "You sure are good pups. But it's time to sleep.

Goodnight pups." said Ryder. "Goodnight Ryder." said the pups as they fell asleep. Marshall slept with Everest, happy about his win in the Bud Shootout. All

the pups slept peacefully, hoping to have a solid day in Daytona 500 Pole Qualifying the next day.

 **Wow! Chase won the pole, Skye and Chase got into a fight, Zuma had a minor injury, and Marshall won the race! Who will win the pole and be**

 **on the front row for the Daytona 500? Find out next time in PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Read and review please!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Daytona 500 Pole Qualifying

Chapter 5: Daytona 500 Pole Qualifying

 **Hello. alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 5 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls, and pups!**

The next day, after an intense, but exciting race to the finish, which saw Marshall get the win, Ryder and the pups woke up and had their breakfast because

the pups had to get ready for Daytona 500 Pole Qualifying Day. The pups went outside to get some exercise.

"I'm so excited about today!" said Skye. "Me too! Today is the day we find out who will be on the front row for next Sunday's Daytona 500!" said Rocky.

"Yeah, dude! It would be awesome if two of us swept the front row!" said Zuma. "This is going to be a fun day!" said Rubble. "And whoever is on the front row

at the end also starts first in their Duel races on Thursday." said Marshall. "Yes! Cool!" said Everest. "I like the sound of that!" said Chase. Then, their pup-

tags beeped.

" _PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"_ said Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" said the pups. The pups arrived and then lined up on their sides of the PAW Patroller.

Everest sat next to Marshall.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Alright, pups. Today is the day we find out which two drivers will be on the front row for the Daytona

500! We just need to go over the rules and how everything is going to work out." said Ryder, followed by cheers and howls from the pups.

"This will be a single-car qualifying format. One at a time, each driver will do two laps. Once your second lap is complete, your qualifying attempt is done. You

will not be able to work on your car until Wednesday for next practice. And the top two drivers with the fastest times at the end will be on the front row for the

Daytona 500 next Sunday!" said Ryder. "We'll do our best, Ryder!" said Marshall. "That's what I like to hear, Marshall! Now to remind you of which cars you'll

be in for today, Thursday, and the 500." said Ryder. He then gave the orders.

"Chase, you will be driving the #99 car for Roush Fenway Racing. Carl Edwards is your spotter." said Ryder. "Chase is on the case! The case of going back-to-

back in winning the pole position!" said Chase, earning laughs from the pups. "Marshall, you will be driving the #42 car for Earnhardt-Ganassi Racing. Juan

Pablo Montoya is your spotter." said Ryder. "I'm fired up!" said Marshall. "Skye, you will be driving the #21 car for Wood Brothers Racing. Trevor Bayne is

your spotter." said Ryder. "This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye with a flip. "Rocky, you will be driving the #88 car for Hendrick Motorsports. Dale Earnhardt Jr. is

your spotter." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky. "Rubble, you will still be driving the #31 for Richard Childress Racing. Jeff Burton is still your

spotter." said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. "Zuma, you will be driving the #24 car for Hendrick Motorsports. Jeff Gordon is your spotter. And

Rocky is your teammate." said Ryder. "Let's dive in!" said Zuma. "Everest, you will be driving the #22 car for Penske Racing. Kurt Busch is your spotter." said

Ryder. "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go! But off the trail, I won't fail!" said Everest. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder as he and the pups went to pit

road.

 **(5 minutes later)**

The pups waited for their turns on pit road while Ryder was asked to do the flagman duties.

"Pups, look! Ryder's the flagman today!" said Chase followed by howls and cheers from the other pups as Brad Keselowski went onto the track to begin the

qualifying session. Everest watched her teammate make his run.

"That's your teammate, Everest. Brad Keselowski also drives for Roger Penske." said Skye. "Cool!" said Everest as Keselowski ended up with a time of 48.911

seconds and 184.008 mph. Bobby Labonte was next, lap 2 being quicker, 49.02 seconds and 183.58 mph. As Kyle Busch went out for his qualifying run,

Marshall was getting ready for his run.

"You ready for this, Marshall?" asked Montoya. "Yep! I'm fired up!" said Marshall. "Just keep the car steady and you'll be just fine." said Montoya. "You got it,

Juan!" as Busch took second with lap 2 being his lap of record, 49.02 seconds and 183.59 mph. Kenseth was next, and took the pole on his second lap with a

time of 48.88 seconds and 184.10 mph.

"Wow! That was fast! And we're teammates! Hopefully I have a shot at the front row." said Chase as Bowyer went onto the track. "Go Clint, go!" said Rubble

as Bowyer ended up taking the pole from Kenseth with a time of 48.59 seconds and 185.22 mph!

"Way to go, Clint!" said Rubble. As Mark Martin went onto the track, Marshall continued to wait for his turn.

"So when do I go out?" asked Marshall. "You go out after Menard." said Montoya. "Okay!" said Marshall as Martin recorded his fastest time of 48.65 seconds

and 184.99 mph. As Tony Stewart went out for his run, Rocky saw that Skye was lined up in front of him.

"Looks like I will be going out after you do, Skye." said Rocky. "Yep." said Skye. "Driving for two legendary team owners is so cool!" said Rocky. "You got that

right!" said Skye. "Make that three." said Chase. "Oh, hi Chase!" said Rocky. "Hey Rocky. Hey Skye." said Chase, nuzzling Skye. "Hi Chase." said Skye,

nuzzling him back as Stewart completed his run, his lap of record being 48.67 seconds and 184.91 mph. "You ready for your run, m'lady?" asked Chase. "I

sure am, my brave knight. Are you?" asked Skye. "Yes." said Chase, blushing as Ryan Newman completed his run with his lap of record being 48.64 seconds

and 185.00 mph. "I love that pup." said Skye as Chase headed back to his car. Steve Wallace then made his run, his lap of record being 49.29 seconds and

182.57 mph. As Kahne made his run, Rubble also waited for his turn.

"This is going to be fun!" said Rubble as Kahne completed his run, his lap of record being 49.01 seconds and 183.60 mph. Andy Lally then completed his run,

his lap of record being 49.77 seconds and 180.83 mph. Brian Vickers made his run, his lap of record being 49.03 seconds and 183.56 mph. As Kevin Harvick

made his run, Marshall began to get strapped into his #42 car for his qualifying run.

"I can do this." said Marshall as Harvick completed his run, his lap of record being 48.71 seconds and 184.74 mph. As Joey Logano made his run, Zuma was

hanging out by the #24 car.

"You doing alright, Zuma?" asked Alan Gustafson. "Yeah. I'm just taking it easy wight now. And it is a little warm out here." said Zuma. "Here. Drink some

water. That should help." said Alan as he gave Zuma some water. "Thanks." said Zuma as Logano completed his run, his lap of record being 49.12 seconds

and 183.21 mph. David Gilliland then completed his run, his lap of record being 49.26 seconds and 182.70 mph. As Jamie McMurray made his run, Everest

watched the car she drove in the Bud Shootout while Marshall put on his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, while Montoya put up the window net and secured

it.

"Go Jamie!" said Everest as McMurray completed his run, his lap of record being 48.99 seconds and 183.68 mph. As Menard went out for his run, Krista Voda

interviewed Skye while Marshall was waiting for his turn.

"Skye, you are going out 27th in the lineup. How good of a car do you think you have today?" asked Krista. "I think we have a very fast #21 car. I know I will

be doing my best for Adventure Bay. Hopefully we'll get a good starting spot for next Sunday." said Skye. "Good luck." said Krista as Menard completed his

run, his lap of record being 48.53 seconds and 185.42 mph, knocking Bowyer from the pole position! Then, it was Marshall's turn.

"Go for it, Marshall! Give it everything you've got!" said Montoya as Marshall went out onto the track. "You got it, Juan!" said Marshall. The Dalmatian then

saw the green flag.

"Go Marshall!" said Skye with a flip. "You can do it, buddy!" said Chase. "Go fow it, dude!" said Zuma. "You can do it, Marshall!" said Rocky. "Yay, Marshall!"

said Rubble. "That's my boy!" said Everest as Marshall completed his first lap with a time of 49.31 seconds and 182.49 mph, putting him in 17th.

"One more lap. You can do it, bud!" said Montoya. Marshall then completed his second and final lap, his lap of record being 48.71 seconds and 184.71 mph,

putting the Dalmatian in 6th!

"Attaboy, Marshall! 6th!" said Juan. "Not bad! I like it. Now we'll see where we end up after the whole session is done." said Marshall as he came back to pit

road. As Marshall climbed out of his car, Robert Richardson Jr. completed his run, his lap of record being 49.59 seconds and 181.47 mph. As Regan Smith

made his run, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky got ready for their qualifying runs.

"Good luck, you two!" said Skye as Trevor Bayne helped her get strapped into the car. "Thanks!" said Rocky and Zuma as Smith completed his qualifying run,

his lap of record being 48.99 seconds and 183.68 mph. As Biffle headed out for his qualifying run, Dick Berggren interviewed Marshall.

"Marshall, how did that run go and how do you think you'll do on Thursday?" asked Berggren. "It was good. I may not have gotten the pole, but I'm satisfied

with my run. I hope for a solid run in my Duel race on Thursday and hope for a good starting spot in the 500." said Marshall as Biffle completed his run, his

lap record being 48.67 seconds and 184.91 mph. Then, it was Zuma's turn.

"Go for it, Zuma!" said Jeff Gordon as Zuma got the green flag. "You got it, Jeff!" said Zuma. The Chocolate Labrador completed his first lap with a time of

48.91 seconds and 184.00 mph, putting him in 11th.

"One more lap, Zuma. Give it everything you've got!" said Jeff. "Suwe thing, dude!" said Zuma. Zuma then completed his second and final lap with a time of

48.39 seconds and 185.97 mph, putting Zuma at the top of the board!

"P1, Zuma! P1!" said Jeff. "Awesome! Let's see if it holds!" said Zuma. "Yeah, Zuma!" said Rocky and Skye as Zuma came back to pit road. As Marcos

Ambrose made his run, Dick Berggren interviewed Zuma after he got out of his car.

"Zuma, what a lap! How did that feel?" asked Berggren. "Weally awesome! I am very pleased with that lap. Now I'm going to rest and see if it holds up." said

Zuma as he got a drink of water. "Thanks, Zuma." said Berggren as Ambrose completed his run, his lap of record being 48.71 seconds and 184.75 mph. A.J.

Allmendinger then completed his run, his lap of record being 48.83 seconds and 184.29 mph. As David Ragan went out for his run, Krista Voda interviewed

Rubble.

"Rubble, how good of a car do you think you have for today and Thursday?" asked Krista. "I think we have a good car. But we'll just see how it goes and see

where we end up when this session is done." said Rubble. "Good luck." said Krista as Ragan completed his run, his lap of record being 48.75 seconds and

184.61 mph. Then, it was Skye's turn.

"Make us proud, Skye!" said Trevor as Skye went out onto the track. "This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye as she saw the green flag. When Skye completed her

first lap, her time was 49.32 seconds and 182.48 mph, putting the Cockapoo in 8th.

"One more lap, Skye. Give it everything you've got!" said Trevor. "You got it, Trevor!" said Skye. When Skye completed her second and final lap, her time was

48.53 seconds and 185.44 mph, putting her in second!

"P2, Skye! P2! Atta girl!" said Trevor. "Arf! Arf! Arooooooooo! Yay!" said Skye as she came back to pit road. Then, it was Rocky's turn.

"Go for it, Rocky!" said Dale. "Green means go!" said Rocky as he saw the green flag. When Rocky completed his first lap, it gave him a time of 49.06

seconds and 183.43 mph, putting the gray mixed breed in 22nd.

"You can do it, Rocky! One more lap! Pedal to the metal!" said Dale. "You got it, Dale!" said Rocky. When he completed his second lap, he got a time of 48.36

seconds and 186.09 mph, putting Rocky at the top of the board!

"P1, Rocky! P1! That's what I'm talking about!" said Dale. "Yeah, baby! Yeah!" said Rocky as he came back to pit road. As Rocky climbed out of his car

happily, Skye was interviewed by Dick Berggren.

"Skye, what a lap! And you just got knocked off the front row by Rocky. Are you still happy with your lap?" asked Berggren. "Yes. At least I have an idea of

how fast this #21 car is. We'll keep at it, and hopefully get a good starting spot for next Sunday." said Skye as Rubble went out onto the track. "Good luck on

Thursday." said Berggren as Rubble saw the green flag.

"Here comes Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. As the English Bulldog completed his first lap with a time and speed of 49.26 seconds and 182.70 mph, Matt

Yocum interviewed Everest.

"Everest, you are driving the #22 car for Roger Penske, which won the Bud Shootout last night with Marshall behind the wheel. How do you feel about your

chances for the pole?" asked Matt. "We'll see what happens. It would be cool to win the pole or start on the front row, but we'll take what we get and be ready

for a strong run in our Duel race on Thursday." said Everest as Rubble completed his second and final lap. "Good luck." said Matt. Rubble's time was 48.63

seconds and 185.07 mph, putting him in 6th!

"Nice job, Rubble! Top-ten!" said Jeff Burton as Rubble came back to pit road. "Sweet!" said Rubble. Dick Berggren interviewed Rocky.

"Rocky, you just knocked your best friend, Zuma, off the pole position and now YOU have the pole right now. How does that feel?" asked Berggren. "Well, I

feel bad for snatching the pole from my best friend, but at least we're on the front row together for right now!" said Rocky as Zuma came in and hugged him.

"Awesome job, dude!" said Zuma as the two buddies shared a high-paw. "Good luck to both of you." said Berggren. As David Reutimann went onto the track,

Krista Voda interviewed Chase.

"Chase, how do you feel about your chances for the pole?" asked Krista. "I feel like we have a good car. I don't know if I can beat Rocky's time, but I'll do my

best and take what I can get! Chase is on the case!" said Chase. "Good luck." said Krista as Reutimann completed his run, his lap of record being 48.90

seconds and 184.02 mph. Then, it was Chase's turn.

"Alright Chase. Give it everything you've got!" said Carl Edwards. "Yes sir, Carl Edwards sir!" said Chase as he saw the green flag. When the German

Shepherd completed his first lap, his time and speed was 49.42 seconds and 182.11 mph putting him in 28th.

"Don't give up, Chase. You can do it!" said Carl. When Chase completed his second and final lap, his time was 48.78 seconds and 184.48 mph, putting him in

15th.

"I think we need to do some more work on this thing, Carl. I was way too tight in the turns. I couldn't get to the bottom lane on my first lap." said Chase as

he came back to pit road. "Okay. We'll keep working on it during our next practice on Wednesday." said Carl. As Jimmie Johnson made his run, Everest got

strapped into her car.

"You ready, Everest?" asked Kurt Busch. "You bet I am!" said Everest. "Okay. Just keep the gas pedal down and don't give up. Do your best. Two laps. That's

it." said Kurt. "Got it!" said Everest as Johnson completed his run with a time of 48.73 seconds and 184.69 mph. Then, it was Everest's turn.

"Alright Everest. This is it. Give it everything you've got!" said Kurt. "Copy that, Kurt." said Everest as she saw the green flag. "Let's do it!" said Everest. When

the Husky completed her first lap, she was in 30th with a time of 49.47 seconds.

"One more lap, Everest. Do what you can here." said Kurt. When Everest completed her second and final lap, her lap of record was 48.67 seconds and 184.89

mph, putting her in 11th.

"Good effort, Everest! Well done! P11." said Kurt. "I came up off the yellow line a bit. I couldn't keep the car down there." said Everest as she came back to

pit road. "Okay. We'll work on it on Wednesday." said Kurt. As Robby Gordon made his run, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye were hanging out in the shade, trying to

stay cool.

"It suwe is a beautiful day." said Zuma. "Yeah. Glad we're in the shade, because it's a little warm out here." said Rocky. "I still can't believe we got the top

three fastest times." said Skye. "That's impwessive." said Zuma. "At least you two are on the front row right now. I have to earn my official starting spot the

hard way: in my Duel race." said Skye as Gordon completed his run, his lap of record being 49.41 seconds and 182.12 mph. Truex then completed his run, his

lap of record being 49.05 seconds and 183.46 mph. As Hamlin made his run, Marshall and Everest were watching the rest of qualifying and relaxing together

in the PAW Patroller, with permission from Ryder and their teams, of course.

"So how did you do?" asked Marshall. "11th. I'm one spot ahead of you." said Everest. "That's my girl." said Marshall. But suddenly, Hamlin went off the track

and into the grass as soon as he left pit road!

"Whoa! What happened there?!" asked Marshall. "That was weird." said Everest. Hamlin then got back going again as Marshall and Everest resumed their

cuddle time.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah. I remember." said Marshall, earning a laugh from Everest as Hamlin completed his run, his lap of record being 49.63 seconds

and 181.32 mph. "This is my perfect day. Why? Because you're with me." said Marshall. "And if we end up in 11th and 12th, I'll make sure you have your

favorite NIGHT with me." said Everest with a wink. "Hot dog!" said Marshall, laughing. "I love you, Marshall." said Everest. "I love you too, Everest." said

Marshall as they shared a kiss while Dave Blaney completed his run, his lap of record being 48.96 seconds and 183.79 mph. J.J. Yeley then completed his run,

his lap of record being 49.73 seconds and 180.98 mph. As Michael Waltrip made his run, Rocky and Zuma were waiting for the session to be done.

"Looks like it's just the go-or-go home drivers now." said Rocky. "Yep. They're trying to lock themselves into the 500 on their speed." said Zuma as Waltrip

completed his run, his lap of record being 48.92 seconds and 183.97 mph. Casey Mears then completed his run, his lap of record being 49.21 seconds and

182.87 mph. Joe Nemechek then completed his run, his lap of record being 48.55 seconds and 184.22 mph. After Bill Elliott completed his run, his lap of

record being 48.77 seconds and 184.53 mph, Rocky and Zuma headed back to their cars and into another shady spot to wait until the final drivers got their

qualifying runs in.

"If nothing major happens, we'll be on the front row for the biggest race of the NASCAR season." said Rocky. "You said it, dude!" said Zuma. Todd Bodine then

completed his run, his lap of record being 49.16 seconds and 183.06 mph. Travis Kvapil then completed his qualifying run, his lap of record being 48.84

seconds and 184.27 mph. Derrike Cope then completed his qualifying run, his lap of record being 50.59 seconds and 177.89 mph. Then, the final drivers

made their runs.

"Almost done. I'm ready to head to Victory Lane." said Rocky, waiting patiently for the session to end as Michael McDowell completed his run, his lap of record

being 49.33 seconds and 182.43 mph.

"Just three more dwivers to go." said Zuma as Kevin Conway completed his run, his lap of record being 49.19 seconds and 182.95 mph. Terry Labonte then

completed his run, his lap of record being 49.58 seconds and 181.49 mph. And finally, Brad Keselowski's brother, Brian Keselowski, completed his run, his lap

of record being 50.68 seconds and 177.58 mph, ending the session. Then, the call was made.

"Rocky the Recycling Pup has won the pole for the 2011 Daytona 500, and his best friend, Zuma the Water Pup, will start alongside him in second! Rocky and

Zuma will be on the front row!" said Mike Joy.

"Yes! We did it, dude!" said Zuma as the two teammates began their celebration. "I'm a Daytona 500 Pole winner!" said Rocky followed by a howl. As Victory

Lane was being set up for Rocky and Zuma's teams, Dick Berggren interviewed Rocky.

"Rocky, you did it! You are officially a Daytona 500 pole winner. How does it feel?" asked Berggren. "It's so cool. I'm really proud of this entire #88 team and

this certainly makes up for what happened to me last night. This is for you, Adventure Bay!" said Rocky. "What's it like starting next to your best friend who is

also one of your PAW Patrol teammates?" asked Berggren. "That's even cooler. I may not like being in the water, but Zuma is so cool, and if he needs my help

in the water during a mission, I can't refuse him. I face my fear and take the plunge." said Rocky. "Good luck to both of you on Thursday and next Sunday."

said Berggren before Rocky went to Victory Lane with Zuma. Ryder and the other pups met up with them a short time later.

"Wocky! We did it, dude! We did it!" said Zuma as he and Rocky shared a victorious hug. "I'm proud of both of you!" said Ryder, smiling as he walked into

Victory Lane. "Thanks, Wyder!" said Zuma. "Attaboy, Rocky!" said Dale. "Thanks Dale!" said Rocky. Dale petted Rocky on his head, but Rocky whimpered and

then rolled over onto his back.

"How about the belly? How about the belly?" asked Rocky. Dale then gave the gray mixed breed a well-deserved belly scratch on his tickle spot.

"That tickles! Hehehehe! That tickles!" laughed Rocky. After that, Rocky and Zuma posed with their trophies along with their respective teams and cars. Ryder

took photos of the two victorious pups.

 **(90 minutes later)**

After an hour and a half of photos, plus the trip to the media center, Ryder and the seven tired, but happy, pups all went back to the PAW Patroller to rest for

the rest of the day.

"Ryder, out of the seven of us, who's going to be in which Gatorade Duel 150 race?" asked Skye. "I just found that out." said Ryder. "I can't wait to hear this!"

said Chase. "Rocky, Marshall, and Everest will be in Duel 1." said Ryder. "Sweet! We're in the same Duel race, Everest!" said Marshall. "Cool!" said Everest.

"And Rocky will lead the field to the green flag for that race." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky. "Zuma, Skye, Chase, and Rubble will be in Duel 2."

said Ryder. "We're in the same Duel race, Chase!" said Skye with a flip. "Yes!" said Chase. "Zuma gets to lead the field to the green flag in that race." said

Ryder. "Awesome! Let's dive in!" said Zuma. "Come on, Marshall. You still owe me that fun time I promised." said Everest. The two pups then "had their fun"

in the hangout area of the PAW Patroller.

 **(A few hours later)**

After the exciting day, Ryder and the seven tired pups went to bed.

"Goodnight pups." said Ryder as he went to bed on one of the couches in the cab while the pups slept in the hangout area. "Goodnight, Ryder." said the pups

as they fell asleep. The pups slept happily, thinking of the adventures that could happen over the next two days.

 **Awesome! Rocky and Zuma are on the front row for the 2011 Daytona 500! Where will the rest of the pups and the other drivers start? Find**

 **out in the next chapter of PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Read and review please!**

 **Until the next chapter/races, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue, Bad Day, Duel Races

Chapter 6: Rescue, Bad Day, Duel races

 **Hello. alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 6 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls, and pups!**

It was a beautiful sunny Tuesday morning in Daytona. Ryder and the pups had just woken up and had their breakfast, and because there was no action on the

track, the pups decided to get their exercise by playing some Pup-Pup Boogie.

"Think you can beat me, Zuma?" asked Skye. "Bwing it on!" said Zuma. "Challenge accepted." said Skye, narrowing her eyes. Then, as the two pups had their

dance-off, it got the attention of Jeff Gordon.

"Hey guys!" said Jeff as he walked into the PAW Patroller. "Hey, Jeff. Sowwy I can't look at you wight now. Skye and I are having a dance-off." said Zuma.

"Tail Spin!" said both pups as they spun around on their tails. As usual, they both crashed into each other, resulting in laughs from the other pups.

"You okay, Zuma?" laughed Skye. "Yeah. You won anyway." laughed Zuma. "Mind if I join?" asked Jeff. "Sure! We love having new friends play with us." said

Skye. "What do you think, Zuma? You and me?" asked Jeff. "You'we on!" said Zuma as the next round started. As the two danced, Zuma noticed how Jeff was

doing.

"Pwetty impwessive, Jeff!" said Zuma. "Thanks." said Jeff. "Hewe it comes!" said Zuma. "Tail Spin!" said Jeff and Zuma. But as Zuma spun, Jeff started break-

dancing because he didn't have a tail like the pups. "Look out!" said Zuma before crashing into Jeff.

"You okay, Zuma?" asked Jeff, laughing. "Yeah. And you beat me!" said Zuma. "Wow! Nice job, Jeff!" said Skye. "VERY impressive." said Rocky. "Well, since

you all think that was fun, what do you say I take you all to the beach and we can have a beach day?" asked Jeff. "Can we, Ryder? Can we?" asked Skye.

"Well, you have been very good pups. Of course you can! Let's go to the famous Daytona Beach!" said Ryder, earning cheers and howls from the pups. As the

pups turned their pup-houses into their vehicles, Jeff was amazed. He saw Zuma's hovercraft.

"You have a hovercraft, Zuma?" asked Jeff. "Yep! It allows me to dwive on land AND water." said Zuma. "That's so cool!" said Jeff. "Thanks! Want to take a

ride?" asked Zuma. "Sure! Thanks!" said Jeff. "Hop in!" said Zuma as he activated the backseat. After Jeff got buckled in, Ryder and the pups headed down to

the famous Daytona Beach, where NASCAR began.

 **(A few minutes later)**

After Ryder and the pups arrived at the beach, Zuma was in awe.

"Oh my goodness! I'm walking on the beach where they used to wace!" said Zuma. The Chocolate Labrador then got out his surfboard and took to the water.

"Daytona, baby!" said Zuma as he paddled out to catch some waves. "Well, as long as he's happy, that's what matters." said Jeff. "Yep." said Ryder with a

laugh. Jeff then saw his three-year-old daughter, Ella, playing and having fun with Skye.

"Looks like Skye and my daughter are having fun." said Jeff. "Zuma and I taught Skye how to swim. Looks like Skye is applying her lessons and teaching your

daughter." said Ryder. "Cool." said Jeff. "Rocky, are you sure you don't want to take a dip in the water?" asked Ryder. "And leave this dry beach? No thanks!"

said Rocky. Then, Zuma felt the water was unsafe.

"Hmmm. Wip currents are fowming. I'd better let evewyone know. Chase, tell everyone to leave the water because there are wip currents fowming." said

Zuma. "You got it, Zuma. Arf! Megaphone! Rip currents are forming! Leave the water!" said Chase. "Come on, Ella. Ella?" said Skye. Then, a high-pitched

scream was heard behind Skye! "Oh no! Ella! The rip current has her! I need to get Ryder and Jeff!" said Skye. "Ryder! Jeff! Emergency!" said Skye as she ran

up to them and pointed out the situation. "Oh no! Ella! Ryder, do something!" said Jeff, worriedly. "Don't worry, Jeff. We're on it. Skye, you go spot Ella from

the air. Zuma, come with me. We have no time to waste." said Ryder. Zuma hopped on behind Ryder.

"Lifejacket, deploy!" said Ryder before turning the ATV into a hovercraft.

"Ryder! I found Ella! Hurry before she goes under and drowns!" said Skye. _"On our way, Skye."_ said Ryder over Skye's radio. As Ryder and Zuma approached

the scene, Ella started going under the water.

"She went under! Zuma, go!" said Ryder. "Scuba mode!" said Zuma before diving in and activating his Pup-Pack's mouth piece, air tanks, and propellers.

Zuma then swam under Ella and brought her back up to the surface and back to shore.

"Ella! Zuma, is she okay?" asked Jeff, still worried as Zuma laid her down on a clean and dry towel. "Let me check." said Zuma before placing one of his ears

near Ella's chest and one of his paws on Ella's neck and wrist.

"Got a pulse. She's bweathing. She's okay." said Zuma. "Oh, thank goodness." said Jeff, breathing a sigh of relief. "She just needs to be warmed up and dried

off, but she's going to be just fine." said Jeff as Ella saw her dad and Zuma. "Daddy!" said Ella, crying. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. I'm right here. You're

safe." said Jeff as he hugged his daughter. "Thank you, Zuma. You saved my daughter's life. You're a true hero." said Jeff. "It was nothing. I was just doing

my PAW Patrol duty." said Zuma. "Ryder has definitely trained you well." said Jeff. "Thanks, Jeff." said Zuma. Ella then saw Zuma and hugged him. "Thank

you." said Ella, earning a hug back from the Chocolate Labrador.

"Awwww!" said the crowd before clapping and cheering for Zuma's heroic save. At the end of the day, everyone went back to the hotels, RVs, and the track to

get some sleep for the next practice for the Daytona 500.

 **(The next afternoon)**

The next day, some of the drivers were on the track, getting some more practice laps in before the Twin Gatorade Duel 150 qualifying races on Thursday.

Rocky was out on the track, practicing drafting with his other teammate, Jimmie Johnson, while Zuma and Mark Martin were in the garage area, working on

their cars. Truex was behind Rocky. But as they came off turn 4 and towards the tri-oval, Johnson got loose, causing Rocky to check up and hit the brakes,

which caused Truex to hit Rocky from behind, sending both of them into the wall.

"Trouble off turn 4! Truex is in it, and OH NO! Rocky is in the wall hard!" said Mike Joy as both drivers wrecked and tried to get their cars under control. "And

the pole-winning car for the 500 is DESTROYED." said Mike.

"That was a hard hit. You okay, Rocky?" asked Steve Letarte. "Yeah. How bad is it, Steve? Can we fix it?" asked Rocky. "I'm afraid not, Rocky. We've got to go

to a backup car." said Steve. Rocky's eyes widened with horror.

"You don't mean—?" started Rocky. "Yep. We have to go to the rear of the field for the start of the 500. Sorry, bud." said Steve. "NOOOOOOOO! No!" cried

Rocky as he pounded the steering wheel in anger, furiously got unstrapped and got out of his destroyed pole-winning #88 Amp Energy Chevrolet Impala SS

racecar while the team pulled out the backup car.

"THAT'S! NOT! FAIR!" screamed Rocky as he pounded the roof hard. Rocky immediately snuck back to the PAW Patroller and once inside, he locked himself in,

laid on his bed, and started bawling.

"I wanted to be on the front row with Zuma! Why did this have to happen?! WHY?!" cried the gray mixed breed. He didn't know that Ryder and the other pups

were looking for him.

"Rocky? Hmmm. Where did he go?" asked Ryder. "Wocky! Where awe you, dude?" said Zuma, worried about his best friend. "Chase, sniff out his trail." said

Ryder. "Yes sir, Ryder sir! Chase is on the case!" said Chase before sniffing the ground. "I hope we find him." said Skye. "Me too." said Rubble. "Ryder! I

found him! He went into the PAW Patroller! He locked himself in." said Chase. "Nice work, Chase!" said Ryder before knocking. "Rocky? It's Ryder. Why are

you over here?" asked Ryder. "Your team is looking for you." said Skye. "I wrecked and now I have to start at the rear of the field!" screamed Rocky. "Rocky,

open the door right now. Let's talk about this. Calmly." said Ryder. "NO! NOT AFTER WHAT I DID! I DON'T WANT TO START AT THE REAR! I WANT TO START

UP FRONT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" shouted Rocky. "Enough! Open the door now!" said Ryder. "FINE! DOOR OPEN!" screamed Rocky before he ran and hid

underneath the dashboard in the cab as Ryder and the pups entered.

"Ryder! There he is! Under the dashboard!" said Skye. "What do you want?!" shouted Rocky. "First of all, stop screaming. You're making an unnecessary

scene. Second, we just want to talk to you." said Ryder. "Talk about what? Me being a dumb failure and betraying my team by wrecking my car four days

before the biggest race of the season?" asked Rocky. "Rocky, that's enough. Stop talking like that. You are not a dumb failure and there is no way you

could've betrayed your team. You are a smart pup who fixes things and cares about the environment more than anyone else I know. Drop the attitude." said

Ryder. "And you're OUR teammate as well." said Skye. "Yeah! Just like Chase told me in our basketball game against the Foggy Bottom Boomers: it doesn't

matter how good you are. You're a part of the team." said Chase. "No race is too big…" started Rubble. "No pup is too small." said Everest. "That's right!" said

Chase. "Wocky, we can't go on without you." said Zuma. "Yes you can. You can just leave me here to suffer and die when you all go back to Adventure Bay."

said Rocky. "Dude, stop. Please! We awe not doing that. We stick together as a TEAM. Wocky, I can't wace without you. I need my best fwiend out thewe. I

need my drafting partner fow Sunday." said Zuma. As soon as those last two sentences escaped Zuma's mouth, Rocky stopped crying and only sniffled. He

then went up to his owner.

"Hold me." said the sniffling gray mixed breed. "It's okay, Rocky. It's okay. I've got you." said Ryder in a soothing voice, trying to calm Rocky down as he held

him. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you and everyone else. I just don't want to be so far back from my best friend. We planned on drafting with each other the

whole race." said Rocky as he hugged Ryder. "Next time, just tell us calmly how you feel instead of blowing up at us." said Ryder. "We forgive you, Rocky."

said Skye. "That's wight, dude." said Zuma. "Do you just want to take the rest of the day off, buddy?" asked Ryder. Rocky only nodded yes and whimpered.

"Okay. That's fine. You can rest for the rest of the day." said Ryder. Then, Dale came up to the window.

"Everything okay, Ryder?" asked Dale. "Yeah. I just went ahead and gave Rocky the rest of the day off." said Ryder. "Okay. I'll let the team know." said Dale

before he left. "Ryder?" asked Rocky. "Yes, Rocky?" said Ryder. "I just want to be alone for a little while." said Rocky. "Good idea. I think plenty of rest and

peace and quiet will do the trick." said Ryder. "Thanks." said Rocky before going back into the hangout area and falling asleep while Ryder and the other pups

went back to the garage area to finish the practice session. After the practice session ended, Ryder and the other pups just relaxed and had a quiet evening.

Rocky woke up long enough to have dinner, of course. Everyone fell asleep a few hours later.

 **(Thursday)**

The next morning, Ryder and the pups woke up because the pups had to get ready for the Twin Gatorade Duel 150 qualifying races.

"I'm so ready for today!" said Everest. "Me too. Just remember to draft just like we practiced." said Marshall. "I will." said Everest. "If we can't get together at

the end, just keep blocking and protect the bottom lane. You keep protecting the bottom, you have a shot at the win." said Marshall. "Got it." said Everest as

the two pups finished getting ready. "Shall we?" asked Marshall. "After you." said Everest. "No, no. After you, m'lady." said Marshall. "Such a gentlepup." said

Everest as they headed out to pit road. As Rocky, Marshall, and Everest headed out to pit road, Ryder talked with Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rubble. He had

special jobs for them.

"Pups, Mike Helton is giving you four a chance to make yourselves useful before your Duel race." said Ryder. "I can't wait to hear this!" said Rubble. Ryder

then gave the orders.

"Chase, you will be using your police truck as the pace car. You're the official pace car driver for Duel 1." said Ryder. "Chase is on the case!" said Chase.

"Rubble, you are going to be the Grand Marshal for Duel 1. That means you get to give the command to start engines." said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!"

said Rubble. "Skye and Zuma, you two will be doing the flagman duties up in the flagstand." said Ryder. "Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye. "Let's dive

in!" said Zuma. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder as the group left the PAW Patroller. Then, Krista Voda started the pre-race show.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the Gatorade Duel 150 qualifying races! Today is the day we find out where everyone else starts in next Sunday's Daytona

500\. Two of the pups from the PAW Patrol have already found out where they will start. Rocky and Zuma are on the front row. Rocky won the pole position,

but because of a wreck in practice yesterday, he had to go to a backup car, meaning he will have to start at the back of the field for Duel 1 and the 500. Matt

Yocum is with him now.

"Thanks Krista. Rocky, how do you think you'll do in this Duel race after starting in the rear?" asked Matt. "I talked with Ryder this morning, and he said for

me to take it easy in this race and I am going to try to make it to the finish without wrecking. Green means go!" said Rocky. "Good luck to you." said Matt.

Steve Byrnes was with Everest.

"Everest, how excited are you for today?" asked Steve. "Even though there's no ice or snow, I'm still ready to go! But off the trail, I won't fail!" said Everest.

"That answers that question. Good luck to you." said Steve.

 **(3 minutes later)**

After the pre-race ceremonies, the drivers and pups got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets, HANS devices, and gloves, and then the window nets

went up and were secured. Then, Rubble gave the command.

"DRIVERS, AND PUPS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said Rubble excitedly. As all 24 engines roared to life, Mike Joy began the TV coverage for Duel 1.

"Hello race fans, and welcome back to Daytona. I'm Mike Joy, with Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, what do you think we'll see in this first Duel

race?" asked Mike. "I think we will mainly see these drivers searching for the line they like best. They will be getting a feel for how their cars handle the

conditions we have now because this is what we may have on Sunday." said Larry. "Darrell, who are you pulling for in Duel 1?" asked Mike. "I'm pulling for

the #22 and the #88 cars! The 22 won the Bud Shootout with Marshall behind the wheel, and now his girl, Everest, is behind the wheel." said Darrell. "Well

then, let's take a look at the starting grid for Duel 1. Row 1 is #88 Rocky the Recycling Pup and #27 Paul Menard. Rocky is on the pole, but he will have to

drop to the rear of the field. Row 2 is #39 Ryan Newman and #5 Mark Martin. Row 3 is #14 Tony Stewart and #22 Everest the Mountain Pup. Row 4 is #42

Marshall the Fire Pup and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Row 5 is #29 Kevin Harvick and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 6 is #09 Bill Elliott and #43 A.J. Allmendinger. Row

7 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #17 Matt Kenseth. Row 8 is #36 Dave Blaney and #78 Regan Smith. Row 9 is #4 Kasey Kahne and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 10

is #83 Brian Vickers and #97 Kevin Conway. Row 11 is #34 David Gilliland and #66 Michael McDowell. Row 12 is #46 J.J. Yeley and #71 Andy Lally. Lally is

starting last." said Mike as the field began following Chase and doing their pace laps. "The go-or-go-home drivers in this race are Elliott, Blaney, Yeley,

McDowell, Nemechek, and Conway. Elliott and Nemechek are locked in because of their qualifying speeds, so it's up to Blaney, Yeley, McDowell, and Conway

to race their way into Sunday's race." said Mike. Ryder then came on the radio and relayed the info.

" _Pups, these two races are way different than the others. You're not just racing to win. You're also racing to find out where you start on Sunday. Now, the_

 _finish from this Duel race will set the inside rows for the 500. Duel 2 will set the outside rows. Both races are 60 laps each, and the top 2 finishers in each Duel_

 _that are not yet "Locked In" will race on Sunday. Those drivers in this race are #09 Bill Elliott, #36 Dave Blaney, #46 J.J. Yeley, #66 Michael McDowell, #87_

 _Joe Nemechek, and #97 Kevin Conway. Elliott and Nemechek are locked in because of their qualifying speeds. But for the other drivers, don't race them too_

 _hard."_ said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said the pups through their pup-tags. Skye and Zuma were up in the flagstand.

"This is totally awesome, Skye! I've always wanted to watch a wace fwom up hewe!" said Zuma. "Me too!" said Skye excitedly as she gave the one-to-go

signal, which was Chase's signal to turn his police lights off.

"Skye and Zuma are doing the flagman duties for this race! I saw them up in the flagstand!" said Rocky as he dropped to the rear of the field along with

Jimmie Johnson, who made an engine change. "Cool!" said Everest. "Sweet!" said Marshall. "Arf! Megaphone!" said Chase. _"Attention all racers! Have fun out_

 _here, be safe, and let's go racing! Skye, you're on!"_ said Chase through his megaphone before putting it away and going to pit road, leaving the field in the

hands of Newman and Menard.

"Alright Zuma, reach up there and pull those belts tight one more time!" said Skye, the green flag in her paw's tight grip. "Alwight, the pace car is off, gween

flag is in the air! Boogity! Boogity! Boogity! Let's go wacing, boys and girls, and pups!" said Zuma as Skye waved the green flag. As the field raced into turns

1 and 2, Everest moved down in front of Marshall.

"That's my girl." said Marshall. But then, Marshall got a big push from Harvick, causing Marshall to move up the track to avoid hitting the rear of Everest's car!

"Thanks Kevin, but I planned to draft with Everest." Marshall said to himself as he kept being sent forward while Menard, with drafting help from Mark Martin,

led the first lap. But on lap 2, as the field came onto the backstretch, Newman got spun out from contact by Tony Stewart, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble on the backstretch! Newman spins! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as Zuma waved the yellow flag.

"So do you want to take tuwns waving the flags?" asked Zuma. "Sure. You wave the yellow flag, I'll wave the green flag. We'll decide on the white flag and

checkered flag when we get to that point." said Skye. "Okay." said Zuma as the field came by slowly while Newman and a few other drivers came to pit road

for tires, fuel, and adjustments. As Zuma gave the one-to-go signal, Marshall saw Everest behind him!

" _Sorry about that, Everest. I had to move up a lane to avoid hitting you and spinning you out."_ said Marshall. "It's alright. You did what you had to do. NOW

we can draft together." said Everest. _"Got it!"_ said Marshall. On lap 5, Skye waved the green flag once again, and the field raced side-by-side into turn 1.

Marshall and Everest tried to get together, but Everest got such a huge run going onto the backstretch, she sped right past Marshall!

"Looks like they're trying to keep us from pairing up." said Everest. _"Just work your way to the front just like I showed you."_ said Marshall. "I'm trying." said

Everest. All of a sudden, Marshall found himself at the tail-end of the pack and in the middle of a three-wide battle to get to the front!

"Whoa! This is more intense than I anticipated!" said Marshall. _"It sure is! I can't move anywhere! I'm pinned on the bottom!"_ said Rocky. "Oh, hi Rocky! I

didn't see you down there." said Marshall. "It's alright." said Rocky. As Mark Martin led, Everest found Regan Smith.

"I sure do hope this works until Marshall gets back to me." said Everest as Smith pushed her into third behind Stewart and Martin, who did the switch. On lap

9, Everest and Smith got closer to them while Marshall and Rocky were trapped in the big wad of cars behind them.

"It's thick out here, Rocky!" said Marshall. _"I know it is! It's crazy!"_ said Rocky. Skye and Zuma were watching nervously.

"Come on, you two. Get out of thewe!" said Zuma. "I do not like where they are running right now. I'd rather be where Everest is. Out front and having a shot

at the lead." said Skye as Everest and Smith did the switch so Smith could cool his engine, which also allowed Harvick, Kenseth, Kahne, and Marshall to get by

them!

"I hope Smith and I do another switch soon so I can get to Marshall." said Everest. On lap 11, Kenseth pushed Harvick out front past Martin and Stewart! But

Marshall got such a huge run in the middle of turns 3 & 4, he was able to push Kahne out front! Kahne held off Harvick by inches and led the lap. As Harvick,

Kenseth, Martin, Stewart, Kahne, and Marshall battled for the lead, Smith joined the party and brought Everest with him!

"Hello, boys. Miss me?" said Everest to herself as Kahne and Marshall did the switch. Just then, Rocky, with drafting help from Bill Elliott, joined the battle for

the top spot as Harvick led lap 12! On lap 18, after Smith and Everest did the switch, as well as Marshall and Kahne, Smith gave Everest such a huge push, it

sent the Husky out front and Everest managed to hold off Harvick and led the lap!

"FINALLY led a lap today!" said Everest. "That's my girl!" said Marshall as he and Kahne switched again, putting the Dalmatian in front of Kahne and his #4

Red Bull Toyota Camry.

" _Hey Kasey. You know who that pup racing up front in the #22 car is?"_ asked Marshall. "Who is it?" asked Kasey. _"That's Everest, my mate. I love her."_ said

Marshall. "I can tell. You two were drafting with each other the entire time during the Bud Shootout, and now you're trying to draft with each other today."

said Kasey. Everest heard every word Marshall said.

"He's so good to me." said Everest as she continued racing for the lead. "Atta girl, Everest. Just stay on him. Keep him in your sights." said Marshall as Kahne

tried to push him closer to the front. On lap 22, Everest and Smith did the switch at the same time as Marshall and Kahne! But going into turn 3, Rocky made

a gutsy move by going to the inside lane when it opened up, and nearly took out half the field!

"It's getting intense down thewe." said Zuma. "Yep. We're going to be dealing with the same thing in our Duel race." said Skye as Harvick/Kenseth,

Kahne/Marshall, and Smith/Everest went three-wide for the lead in turn 3, Smith/Everest passing both pairs on the outside!

"Atta girl!" said Marshall, giving a thumbs-up to Everest as both pairs went past Harvick/Kenseth. "Push! Push! Push!" said Marshall and Everest as they

drafted with their partners. Marshall gave Kahne enough momentum, which allowed Kahne to lead at lap 23.

"Marshall, you know I'm the defending winner of a Gatorade Duel race, right?" asked Kasey. "Oh yeah! I remember that! You beat Stewart by inches!" said

Marshall. "Yep. Let me guess who you're pulling for if you don't win." said Kasey. "Who else would I pull for?" asked Marshall. "That's why I love you,

Marshall." said Everest. "Focus, lovebirds. Or should I say, lovepups?" said Kasey, earning laughs from Marshall and Everest as the Husky pushed Smith

ahead, allowing Smith to lead the lap. On lap 27, Everest got back in front of Smith and was back to fighting for the lead with Harvick and Kenseth two laps

later. On lap 30, the race reached the halfway point.

"We made it to halfway!" said Everest as she led the lap while Skye gave the field the halfway signal with two flags crossing each other.

"Let's finish this!" said Marshall. "Green means go!" said Rocky. Kahne led at lap 31.

"Keep it up, Everest! Remember just like we practiced yesterday." said Marshall. "Got it!" said Everest as Marshall and Kahne did the switch on lap 32. As

Everest led the lap, Rocky was fighting to get back into the top ten.

" _I don't know what's going on, but I haven't had a chance to get up there and lead today."_ said Rocky over the radio. "Okay, bud. Stay calm. We've got time

here. We're going to pit soon. We'll work on it." said Steve Letarte as Harvick passed Everest and Smith and led at lap 34. A few laps later, Kahne and

Marshall came to pit road and made their one and only stop for the race. They got back on the track, and then on lap 39, Vickers and Elliott came in for their

stops, followed by Blaney, Gilliland, Johnson, Allmendinger, Rocky, Stewart, Martin, Newman, Menard, Labonte, Conway, Nemechek, McDowell, Lally, Yeley,

Ambrose, Harvick, Kenseth, Smith, and Everest. When the stops were completed and cycled through, Kenseth emerged as the race leader, followed by

Harvick, Marshall, Kahne, Smith, Everest, Allmendinger, Johnson, Newman, Stewart, Menard, Labonte, Vickers, Elliott, Martin, and Rocky as the top 16.

Marshall and Kahne did the switch again, putting Kahne in front of the Dalmatian. With 13 laps to go, the top five was Kenseth, Harvick, Smith, Kahne, and

Everest. Marshall was in sixth, still behind Kahne.

"Come on, Everest. 12 laps to go. Let's finish this!" said Marshall. "You got it, Marshall!" said Everest as Kahne and Marshall passed both Smith and Everest.

"This two-car tandem is really making it difficult for Everest and I to get hooked up." said Marshall as he kept pushing Kahne forward. With 10 laps to go,

Rocky had hooked up with Mark Martin, his other Hendrick Motorsports teammate, and tried to make his way back into the top ten.

"Come on, Mark. I'm losing them!" said Rocky as he went past Martin one lap later. With 8 laps to go, Everest and Smith did the switch again, putting Everest

in front of Smith, but right back behind Marshall, who was still behind Kahne!

"Now let's see if I can actually get to him." said Everest. Marshall noticed Everest trying to catch back up.

"Come on. Come on!" said Marshall, gritting his teeth. Finally, with 5 laps to go, Everest pulled up behind Marshall as the Dalmatian pushed Kahne past

Kenseth and Harvick, who got separated for a moment, which also allowed Everest and Smith to get by! But then, the second caution of the race came out.

McDowell's engine blew, ending his day and his hopes of racing in the 500.

"Trouble for Michael McDowell! His engine has blown! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as Zuma waved the yellow flag again while McDowell headed straight for

the garage area, disappointed.

"You've got to be kidding me! Another restart." said Marshall, hoping the race was going to go green the rest of the way.

"Hopefully we can actually get hooked up this time." said Everest. As the oil from McDowell's engine was cleaned up, Skye and Zuma were ready for the finish.

"Since you awe waving the gween flag, I'll wave the white flag, and you wave the checkered flag?" asked Zuma. "Sounds good to me! And then once we're

done up here, we have to get back to pit road for our Duel race." said Skye. "Wight." said Zuma. Marshall and Everest were planning out their final move for

the finish.

"So what's the plan, Marshall?" asked Everest. _"If we can get hooked up, we'll be nose-to-tail until we get a big enough gap to where we can race to the_

 _checkered flag side-by-side. That is, if no one tries to mess that up."_ said Marshall. "10-4." said Everest. Luckily, as Zuma gave the one-to-go signal, Kahne

chose the high lane, putting Marshall in front of Everest!

"Yes! Kahne chose the top lane!" said Marshall. _"I'll give you a big push. You go on MY signal. So be ready. It'll be a green-white-checkered finish."_ said

Everest. "I have taught you well." said Marshall as the field entered turn 4. "Okay, be ready. Be ready. Ready…green, green, green!" said Everest. But when

Everest was about to give Marshall a push, Kahne jumped down in front of Marshall!

"Sorry, Everest. Looks like we're going to have to win this race the hard way." said Marshall. But then, Smith gave Everest the big push she needed!

"Everest goes out in front, and the white flag is in the air!" said Mike Joy as Zuma waved the white flag.

"Come on, Everest! Come on, baby! Come on! Go, go, go!" said Marshall as he and Kahne continued to drop back. Then, Everest and Smith raced to the

checkered flag.

"Smith looks up high! Everest blocks! Everest keeps blocking! Everest the Mountain Pup wins Gatorade Duel #1! And J.J. Yeley makes it into the Daytona 500

field!" said Mike Joy as Skye waved the checkered flag.

"OH MY GOSH! I WON AT DAYTONA!" said Everest, excitedly. "That's my girl!" said Marshall. "Atta girl, Everest!" said Rocky. "Way to go, Everest!" said Ryder

and the other pups. Ryder then called Jake.

" _Hey, Ryder, dude! What's up? How's Everest?"_ asked Jake. "Check it out!" said Ryder happily as he showed Everest pulling up and driving into Victory Lane.

"She won a race?! Awesome! Can I talk to her?" asked Jake. "Sure. I'll put her on." said Ryder as Everest got unbuckled and took off her helmet, HANS

device, and gloves. "Jake! I did it! I won a race at Daytona!" said Everest with a howl. _"That's my girl! I'm so proud of you! Everest, you rock!"_ said Jake. "I

rock! I rock! I rock!" said Everest. Then, Everest put on a #22 Pennzoil hat, climbed out of the car, and the big celebration began!

"Woooohoooo! I won in Daytona!" said Everest as she was showered in Gatorade and water. Steve Byrnes came in and interviewed Everest.

"Well Everest, you did it! You won a race in Daytona! How does it feel?" asked Steve. "Wooohooo! This feels so cool! I'm so excited to be here, and I'm ready

to go for next Sunday! Even though there's no ice or snow, I'm still ready to go! But off the trail, I won't fail!" said Everest. "Everest, you are starting third in

the Daytona 500, but when Rocky drops to the rear, you are going to move up into his spot, and you will get to help lead the field to the green flag. What are

your emotions right now?" said Steve. "I feel like I'm going to cry right now." said Everest as a few tears of joy flowed out of her eyes. At that time, Marshall

came in and the two pups shared an emotional hug. "I'm just so happy right now. Especially since this pup's here." said Everest before she and Marshall

shared a victorious kiss in Victory Lane. "Good luck on Sunday." said Steve.

"Marshall?" said Everest. "Yes, my love?" asked Marshall. "Thank you. You just made me a happy pup. I'm here because of you." said Everest as she hugged

the Dalmatian. "That's why I'm here. To make you happy." said Marshall as the two pups hugged and nuzzled, earning an "Awww!" from everyone that was

watching in Victory Lane. "Way to go, Everest! A well-deserved victory!" said Rocky as he came walking in. "Thanks, Rocky!" said Everest as the two pups

shared a victorious hug, which Marshall was fine with. "I'm proud of all three of you! Especially you, Everest. What a good pup!" said Ryder as he gave the

Husky a well-deserved ear scratch. As Ryder took photos of Everest and her victorious #22 Shell/Pennzoil team, Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma were getting

ready for their race. But Ryder had that covered.

"Everest, the other pups want to say something to you." said Ryder as he turned the Pup-Pad's screen towards Everest. _"Way to go, Everest!"_ said Chase.

 _"Yay! You did it, Everest!"_ said Skye with a flip. _"Awesome job, Evewest!"_ said Zuma. _"Congratulations, Everest!"_ said Rubble. "Thanks, pups! Good luck in

Duel 2. Hopefully one of you will have the same luck!" said Everest. "Thanks!" said the pups. Marshall stayed with Ryder and Everest, but Rocky went into the

flagstand because it was his turn to do the flagman duties. One of the NASCAR flagman officials was up in the flagstand as his assistant.

"You ready for this, Rocky?" asked the official. "Oh, yeah!" said Rocky excitedly. As the Victory Lane festivities continued, Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma

were getting strapped into their cars. Matt Yocum interviewed Rubble.

"Rubble, how excited are you today, knowing how good of a car you had in the Bud Shootout?" asked Matt. "I'm very excited for this race! After watching the

first Duel, I pretty much have an idea of where I want to run on the track today. Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. "There you have it. A pup with a plan. To

Dick Berggren." said Matt.

"I'm here with Skye. Skye, how do you think you'll do today in this very fast #21 car?" asked Berggren. "I think we'll have a good shot at the front. I'm just

going to try to bring it home in one piece. This puppy's gotta fly!" said Skye with a giggle. "Good luck out there." said Berggren. Then, after the drivers and

pups got their helmets, HANS devices, and gloves on, and once the window nets were up and secured, Everest AND Marshall got to give the command from

Victory Lane!

"And now to give to the most famous words in motorsports: The winner of Duel 1: Everest the Mountain Pup and the winner of the Bud Shootout: Marshall the

Fire Pup!" said the announcer.

"Drivers…" started Everest.

"And pups…" said Marshall.

"START…YOUR…ENGINES!" said the two pups excitedly. As all 24 engines roared to life, Mike Joy resumed the race coverage.

"Larry, after seeing the first Duel, what do you think we'll see in Duel 2?" asked Mike. "Well, like Rubble said, he knows where he wants to run on the track,

and he is going to put those studies to good use in this race." said Larry. "Darrell, do you think Chase, Skye, Rubble, or Zuma can complete the double-header

sweep of the Duel races?" asked Mike. "I hope so! Let's go!" said Darrell. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for Gatorade Duel 2. Row 1 is #24

Zuma the Water Pup and #21 Skye the Flying Pup. Row 2 is #33 Clint Bowyer and #31 Rubble the Construction Pup. Row 3 is #16 Greg Biffle and #6 David

Ragan. Row 4 is #99 Chase the Police Pup and #38 Travis Kvapil. Row 5 is #00 David Reutimann and #2 Brad Keselowski. Row 6 is #15 Michael Waltrip and

#1 Jamie McMurray. Row 7 is #18 Kyle Busch and #56 Martin Truex Jr. Row 8 is #20 Joey Logano and #60 Todd Bodine. Row 9 is #13 Casey Mears and #77

Steve Wallace. Row 10 is #7 Robby Gordon and #32 Terry Labonte. Row 11 is #37 Robert Richardson Jr. and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 12 is #64 Derrike Cope

and #92 Brian Keselowski. Keselowski is starting in last. The go-or-go-homers for this race are #13 Casey Mears, #15 Michael Waltrip, #60 Todd Bodine, #64

Derrike Cope, and #92 Brian Keselowski." said Mike as the field began their warm-up laps. Ryder then came on the radio.

" _Alright, pups. Same as Duel 1. Don't crowd the go-or-go-home drivers too much. Give them room to run. Those drivers in this race are #13 Casey Mears,_

 _#15 Michael Waltrip, #60 Todd Bodine, #64 Derrike Cope, and #92 Brian Keselowski. Have I made myself clear?"_ asked Ryder. "Yes sir, Ryder sir!" said the

four pups as they got the one-to-go signal from Rocky. _"Race length is 60 laps/150 miles, pit road speed is 55 mph, and the pit window is 40-44 laps. So I_

 _would recommend pitting with as close to 20 laps to go as possible."_ said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said the pups. Mears dropped to the rear of the field

because of an engine change, Truex went to the rear because he was in a backup car. Then, Rocky waited with the green flag in his paw's tight grip.

"Just like Zuma, I've always wanted to do this job!" said Rocky as the pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the "paws" of Zuma and Skye.

"Weady, Skye?" asked Zuma. "Let's do it!" said Skye. "Go for it, Wocky!" said Zuma's voice through Rocky's pup-tag.

"Green means go!" said Rocky excitedly as he waved the green flag, getting Duel 2 underway. As the field raced into turn 1, Zuma got in front of Skye while

Bowyer got in front of Rubble. Zuma and Skye quickly dropped back while Bowyer led the first lap.

"I don't know what happened, but I don't like where we're at." said Skye. "I think you backed off my rear bumper too quickly. That's why we got sepawated

for a moment and dropped so faw back. Just stay with me." said Zuma. "I'll try." said Skye. While Skye pushed Zuma, Chase hooked up with his Roush-

Fenway Racing teammate, Greg Biffle.

"Attaboy, Chase! Keep it up!" said Greg. "Yes sir, Greg Biffle sir!" said Chase. "I like this pup." said Greg to himself. On lap 3, Casey Mears' engine blew,

ending his day and his hopes of racing in the 2011 Daytona 500.

"Trouble for Casey Mears! His engine and his Daytona 500 hopes have gone up in smoke. Caution is out!" said Mike as Rocky waved the yellow flag, slowing

the field down.

" _Looks like you gained some momentum from the Bud Shootout and the first Duel race, Rubble."_ said Clint. "Thanks. Now I just need to put those lessons to

good use wisely." said Rubble as he weaved the car back and forth, cleaning off the tires. _"We've got plenty of time to figure it out. We'll get there. As long as_

 _you and I are together the whole race, we'll be just fine."_ said Clint. Zuma and Skye were still trying to stay together as well.

"You still with me, Skye?" asked Zuma. _"Still on your tail, Zuma."_ said Skye. "Let's just get through the fiwst half of this wace befowe we decide what to do

from thewe." said Zuma. _"Good idea."_ said Skye as Rocky waved the green flag once again on lap 6. Bowyer managed to lead lap 7, and while he and Rubble

led the field around the track, Mike Joy noticed the two teammates.

"Larry and Darrell, it looks like Bowyer and Rubble have hooked up and taken off from the rest of the field." said Mike. "Yep. Once those two got together, see

ya!" said Larry. "Yep. I have a feeling those two are going to be the ones to watch here." said Darrell. "That's right, Darrell. Clint Bowyer said that if he and

Rubble are together during this race, they will be just fine." said Steve Byrnes. But on lap 9, Bowyer and Rubble got shuffled out of line and dropped back!

" _Sorry about that, Clint. I couldn't keep Busch and McMurray behind me."_ said Rubble. "It's alright, Rubble. Don't worry about it. We'll get back up to the

front." said Clint as Kyle Busch led the lap. Zuma and Skye were inching closer and closer towards Chase and Biffle.

"Push, Skye! Push! Push! Push! We need to catch back up with Chase!" said Zuma. _"I'm trying! I'm trying! Geez! Chill out, doggone it!"_ said Skye, starting to

get a little bit impatient. "Hey! Don't you dare give me that attitude! You'd bettew dwop it right now or I will go find someone else to dwaft with!" said Zuma.

 _"Go for it! I dare you, doggone it!"_ said Skye. _"Zuma! Skye! STOP! PLEASE! I can't focus while you two are arguing!"_ said Chase. "He started it!" said Skye. _"I_

 _don't care who started it! I'll finish it!"_ said Chase. On lap 11, Skye pushed Zuma past Chase and Biffle and into third.

" _There! I got you to third! Happy now?"_ asked Skye in a frustrated voice. "No." said Zuma. _"UGGGGGGGGGH! THAT'S AS FAST AS I CAN GO RIGHT NOW!_

 _WHAT MORE DO YOU DOGGONE WANT?!"_ screamed Skye. "PUSH ME INTO THE LEAD, FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" shouted Zuma. _"IF I CAN'T GET YOU TO THE_

 _LEAD, I WILL WRECK YOU SO DOGGONE HARD, YOU CAN JOIN ROCKY IN THE BACK!"_ screamed Skye. _"WRECK YOURSELF!"_ shouted Zuma. _"SKYE! ZUMA!_

 _ENOUGH!"_ said Ryder, Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Everest's voices through Skye and Zuma's pup-tags as Bowyer continued to lead, which immediately made

the two fighting pups go quiet. Rubble's radio was connected to his team and Bowyer's team, so he wasn't listening to or hearing the argument. Instead, they

were planning out their strategy.

"Alright, Rubble. Time do the switch so you can lead some laps. Just stay sharp." said Bowyer. "Got it!" said Rubble. Then, the two teammates did the switch.

While the two RCR drivers began to work their way back to the front, Skye and Zuma were still fuming.

"If he wrecks me, I will wreck him back." Skye said to herself. "If she wrecks me, she'll be sorry." said Zuma as Kyle Busch continued to lead. But on lap 13,

Biffle pushed Chase out front, and Chase was able to lead the lap!

"Yes! Finally!" said Chase. "Attaboy, Chase!" said Biffle. "At least CHASE has a teammate working with him." said Skye. "Skye, calm down, alright? You still

have a long way to go." said Ryder as he left Victory Lane with Marshall, Everest, and Everest's trophy. But on lap 14, Skye pushed Zuma ahead of Biffle and

Chase, and Zuma led the lap!

"I forgive you, Skye!" said Zuma. "I forgive you too, Zuma!" said Skye. "Glad that's settled and over." said Ryder and the other pups. One lap later, Chase

started to pull ahead of Zuma.

"I've got you again, Zuma!" said Chase. "No way, dude!" said Zuma. As Chase led the lap, Logano got loose after trying to move in behind Skye and Zuma,

and hit the inside wall, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble near turn 1! Joey Logano has hit the inside wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "That was close!" said Skye. _"You_

 _okay, Skye?"_ asked Zuma. "Yeah. Zuma, I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me." said Skye. _"I'm sowwy too."_ said Zuma. A couple of laps later,

everyone came to pit road for fuel and adjustments. When the stops were finished, the running order coming off pit road was Chase, Busch, Biffle, Zuma,

Bowyer, Skye, Waltrip, Rubble, Reutimann, Bodine, Brad Keselowski, Hamlin, Gordon, Wallace, McMurray, Ragan, Truex, Labonte, Brian Keselowski, Kvapil,

and Richardson Jr. Logano and Mears were listed as out of the race.

"Excellent work, Bob Osborne, sir!" said Chase. "I like this pup." said Bob Osborne. On lap 20, Rocky waved the green flag, and everyone got back together

with their drafting partners. As Chase led lap 21, Bowyer/Rubble and Zuma/Skye started catching Chase and Biffle. One lap later, Zuma and Skye got

separated for a moment, which allowed Bowyer/Rubble and Reutimann/Waltrip to get by them!

"I need to work on my drafting skills." said Skye as Bowyer led the lap. On lap 25, Skye pushed Zuma ahead once again, and Zuma led the lap!

"Looks like all four of us are close togethew. Oh, it's on!" said Zuma. But then, two laps later, Truex/Hamlin caught the four pups, Bowyer, and Biffle! Hamlin

pushed Truex ahead and Truex led the lap.

"Whoa! Where did they come from?" asked Rubble. "I did not see that coming!" said Zuma. But when Truex and Hamlin did the switch, Bowyer/Rubble,

Zuma/Skye, and Chase/Biffle went to either side, separating the pair long enough to get by them! On lap 28, Zuma and Chase raced side-by-side to the line,

Zuma beat Chase by inches while Bowyer and Rubble did the switch.

"Whoa! That was close, dude!" said Zuma. But then, Chase and Biffle started pulling away. As Chase led lap 29, Rubble and Bowyer started catching them!

"Here, Rubble. Need a paw?" asked Bowyer. "Sure! Let's dig it!" said Rubble as he was pushed ahead of Biffle and Chase. Rubble led at the halfway point!

"I led at halfway! Again!" said Rubble. "Attaboy, Rubble! Warm bubble bath after the race for you!" said Ryder. A few laps later, while Rubble led, Waltrip and

Reutimann began to close in on the pups!

"Uh-oh! Here comes the rest of the field!" said Skye as she pushed Zuma through the opening in the middle lane between Chase/Biffle and Rubble/Bowyer!

"Whoa! Thanks, Skye." said Zuma to himself. But Rubble held Zuma and Skye off and led the lap, maintaining his lead. However, on the backstretch, Chase

and Biffle got behind Zuma and Skye, pushing the Chocolate Labrador and the Cockapoo out front while Rubble and Bowyer did the switch!

"Sorry, Clint. I couldn't hold them off this time." said Rubble. "It's alright, Rubble. We still have 23 laps to go. We've got time. As long you as you and I stick

together, we've got a chance. Just stay sharp." said Bowyer as Zuma led the lap. "You got it, Clint! Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. As Zuma continued to

lead, Skye was trying to figure out a way to get past Zuma so she could be in front.

"I've got to find out how to get in front of Zuma. I want to lead some laps!" said Skye, whimpering. But with 21 laps to go, Brad Keselowski spun in turn 3

from contact with Bodine, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in turn 3! Brad Keselowski spins out! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. Everest was with Ryder and Marshall in Rubble's

pit stall when Keselowski, her teammate, spun.

"Brad, you okay?" asked Everest. "Yeah, I'm good. Just didn't time that move quite right." said Brad as he and his brother, Brian Keselowski, along with Steve

Wallace, Derrike Cope, Robby Gordon, and Robert Richardson Jr., came to pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. With 19 laps to go, the running order was

Zuma, Skye, Chase, Biffle, Reutimann, Waltrip, Bowyer, Rubble, Busch, Hamlin, Bodine, Truex, Labonte, Kvapil, Ragan, McMurray, Brad Keselowski, Cope,

Gordon, Wallace, Brian Keselowski, and Richardson Jr. Logano and Mears were out. When the field went double-file for the restart, Zuma took the top lane,

putting Skye in front of Chase!

"Yip! Finally! I have Chase behind me!" said Skye happily. But Rubble noticed Bowyer was next to him, not behind him!

"Uh, Clint? This might be a problem." said Rubble. "We'll figure it out. It'll be 17 laps to go after we cross the line." said Bowyer. With 18 laps to go, Rocky

waved the green flag, and the field raced side-by-side into turn 1.

"I'm getting pretty good at this." said Rocky. Skye tried to go, but instead of getting pushed out front, Chase went back to Biffle, which allowed Zuma to get

back in front of Skye!

"Chase! No! UGGGGGH!" said Skye to herself. She then tapped Chase's car lightly, telling him that she wasn't pleased.

"You better not do that to me on Sunday!" said Skye as Rubble got a push from Bowyer while Biffle pushed Chase out front. As Rubble and Bowyer pursued

Chase and Biffle, Zuma and Skye were in the middle of a big pack that was three-wide, three rows deep, and they almost wrecked each other!

"Whoa! That was close!" said Zuma. "TOO close!" said Skye. "Uh-oh! Those two better be careful down there!" said Rocky. "Come on, Skye! We've got to out

of here and get back to the front!" said Zuma, starting to panic. "You're right, Zuma!" said Skye as Chase continued to lead. But with 15 laps to go, Rubble

regained the lead and beat Chase back to the line! But as the field came onto the backstretch, Hamlin got a huge run with a push from Busch, but spun while

trying to avoid slamming into the rear of Biffle's car, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble on the backstretch! Hamlin spins out! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again.

"Hope we'll be nose-to-tail for the restart." said Rubble. _"We should be. You'll be second, and I'll be fourth. It also depends on which lane Chase chooses."_ said

Bowyer. "That's true." said Rubble. As Rocky gave the one-to-go signal, Chase chose the low lane.

"Yes! He chose the low lane!" said Rubble. _"Okay, Rubble. I'm going to give you a push out front. We will go on MY signal, so be ready. You ready to do this,_

 _bud?"_ asked Bowyer over the radio. "I'm ready! Let's finish this!" said Rubble. With 12 laps to go, Rocky waved the green flag. Biffle pushed Chase out front

while Rubble got a push from Bowyer. Chase led the lap while Zuma and Skye kept trying to break free from the heavy traffic in the middle of the pack with

10 laps to go!

"I don't like where we're at, Zuma." said Skye. "Neither do I!" said Zuma as Rubble got the push he was looking for and led the lap!

"Let's finish this." said Rubble as Brad Keselowski drafted with his brother, Brian Keselowski, trying to get Brian into the 500!

"Now THAT is what I call brotherly love! Brad's trying to get his brother, Brian, locked into the field for Sunday!" said Everest. "Yep. Just like how I helped my

girl win earlier today." said Marshall, nuzzling Everest. "Awww. That's why I love you, Marshall. And that means you earned another night of love alone with

me." said Everest, giving him a lick on the cheek and a wink. "Oh, hot dog!" said Marshall as his eyes and smile widened while Truex snuck out front and led

with 8 laps to go. But Bowyer was ready. He sent Rubble back out front one lap later. Rubble led the lap, but with 6 laps to go, Bodine and Wallace got

together in turn 1 and wrecked, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in turn 1! Todd Bodine and Steve Wallace are in it! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy. Chase barely got by Wallace when the #77 5-Hour Energy Toyota

Camry spun.

"Whoa! That was WAY too close!" said Chase. "You okay?" asked Bob Osborne. "Yeah, I'm alright. I don't think he got into me." said Chase. "Alright. Just try

to finish." said Bob as Bodine went to the garage area, his Daytona 500 hopes dashed while Reutimann and Wallace pitted to fix the damage from when

Bodine hit their cars. With 4 laps to go, Rubble and Bowyer planned out their final strategy.

"Rubble, once Waltrip gives you a push out front, get in front of me and I will handle the rest. I'll make sure you win this race so you and Everest sweep the

Duels." said Bowyer. "Thanks! Let's finish this!" said Rubble. Then, Rocky waved the green flag.

"Go win this race, pups!" said Rocky as the remaining cars raced side-by-side into turn 1. Rubble got the push he needed and dropped down in front of

Bowyer, just like they planned. Rubble led the lap, but with 2 laps to go, Zuma and Skye started dropping towards the back of the pack.

"Oh no! We're losing contact with the front of the field! Zuma, we need to get back up there!" said Skye. "This isn't good!" said Zuma. Then, Rocky waved the

white flag.

"White flag! One lap to go! Bowyer is locked onto Rubble's rear bumper!" said Mike Joy as the field raced into turn 1 for the final time.

"Come on, Rubble! We're almost there!" said Bowyer as they raced into turn 3. Then, as they raced to the checkered flag, Zuma and Skye were in trouble.

"Skye moves low, and OH NO! Crash! Skye and Ragan wrecked and Zuma barely gets by! Rubble the Construction Pup wins Gatorade Duel 2!" said Mike Joy

as Rocky waved the checkered flag while Ragan and Skye tried to get their wrecked Ford Fusions under control.

"NO! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY?!" screamed Skye. Rubble, however, was happy about his win.

"Wooooohooooo! Rubble on the double!" said Rubble happily. "Way to go, Rubble!" said Ryder. "You won!" said Skye. "You did it!" said Chase. "Yay, Rubble!"

said Marshall and Everest. "Awesome job, dude!" said Zuma. "Congratulations, Rubble!" said Rocky. Skye, however, was mad about the wreck.

"Chase, I blame YOU for this!" shouted Skye as she furiously got unbuckled from the car, threw the steering wheel on top of the dashboard, and climbed out

of the car before throwing them back into the car angrily.

"Skye doesn't seem too happy with the #99 car of Chase. Looks like she might have a talk with him about when he went to go draft with Biffle instead of her."

said Darrell as Skye stormed over to Chase's car. "I believe she wants to have a conversation and have it right now." said Mike as Skye arrived at pit road.

"TRAITOR!" screamed Skye, getting Chase's attention. "What are you talking about?" asked Chase, cool as a cucumber. "You ditched me!" said Skye. "No, I

didn't. You're my mate. I would never ditch you." said Chase. "You went with your Roush-Fenway Racing teammate instead of you PAW Patrol teammate! You

betrayed me! Now you're going to pay for your betrayal!" said Skye before chasing Chase, causing the German Shepherd to run off while Rubble drove off to

Victory Lane. Brian Keselowski also met up with his brother, Brad, and the two celebrated Brian making it into the 500.

"Awesome job, Brad! You got your brother in!" said Everest. "Thanks, Everest. Brian, meet Everest. She's a member of a special rescue team called the PAW

Patrol. She and the other 6 pups on the team are racing along with us on Sunday." said Brad. "Nice to meet you." said Brian as he gave Everest an ear

scratch, which the Husky liked. "Nice to meet you too." said Everest before going with Ryder, Marshall, and the other pups to Victory Lane to see Rubble, who

parked the car in Victory Lane, got unbuckled, took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, put on a #31 Caterpillar hat, and then climbed out of the car,

beginning the big celebration!

"Yahoooo! I won in Daytona!" said Rubble as he was showered in water and Gatorade. Steve Byrnes came in and interviewed Rubble.

"Well Rubble, you did it! You won in Daytona, and you're starting fourth on Sunday! How does that feel?" asked Steve. "It feels so good to win here! I'm

looking forward to a warm bubble bath tonight!" said Rubble. "With Bowyer, Harvick, and Menard as your teammates, how do you like your chances for

Sunday?" asked Steve. "We'll do what we can and try to be there at the end." said Rubble. "Good luck on Sunday." said Steve as Ryder, Marshall, Everest,

Rocky, and Zuma came into Victory Lane.

"I'm so proud of you, Rubble! What a good pup." said Ryder as he petted Rubble. "Thanks, Ryder." said Rubble. "You definitely earned that warm bubble bath

I promised you." said Ryder. "Yes! Sweet! Thanks!" said Rubble. "Uh, where are Chase and Skye?" asked Rocky. "Last I saw, Skye was chasing after Chase."

said Marshall. "Skye looked weally mad, and I think I know why." said Zuma. "Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, and Everest, you four go find Skye and Chase and get

them back to the PAW Patroller. I need to stay here with Rubble so I can get photos of him and his team. We'll meet you all later." said Ryder. "You got it,

Ryder!" said the four pups.

 **(90 minutes later)**

After an hour and a half of photos, interviews, plus the trip to the media center, Ryder and Rubble met up with the other pups.

"Look who we found, Ryder." said Rocky. "Skye? Chase? What's going on?" asked Ryder. "He drafted with Greg Biffle, his Roush-Fenway Racing teammate,

instead of me, his PAW Patrol teammate! He lined up behind me for a restart, and I wanted him to push me out front, but no! He left me hanging, which

caused Zuma and I to go to the back! Now I have a wrecked car!" said Skye. "Greg needed my help, so I helped him out! I couldn't let him down!" said Chase,

trying to defend himself. "He ruined everything!" said Skye. "Not my fault!" said Chase. "Skye, Chase, calm down. We'll work this out." said Ryder. "No! I

can't deal with this!" said Skye. She was about to cry.

"Skye, calm down." said Ryder. "NO! I don't care!" said Skye before running off to the hangout area. The pups tried to go console her, but Ryder held them

back.

"No, leave her alone. Just…leave her alone." said Ryder before everyone had dinner and fell asleep.

 **(Midnight)**

Skye woke up in the middle of the night, still upset about what happened between her and Chase. She then decided to put on her pink PAW Patrol uniform,

grabbed her Pup-Pack, went outside, activated her wings and engines, and took one last look behind her.

"So long, Daytona." said Skye before taking off into the cold night.

 **Wow! What an epic chapter! Zuma saves Jeff Gordon's daughter, Rocky wrecks during practice, Everest and Rubble sweep the Duel races, and**

 **Skye and Chase got into an argument, which caused Skye to run away! Will Ryder and the other pups find Skye and get her back to the track**

 **in time for the truck race? Find out in the next chapter of PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Read and review, please!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Find Skye, truck race

Chapter 7: Find Skye, truck race

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. The first part of this chapter will be similar of one of the PAW Patrol/NASCAR one-shots I have planned. Here's a preview: Skye suddenly goes missing during a rain delay at the 2014 Daytona 500, and Ryder and the pups, along with Dale Earnhardt Jr. and Carl Edwards, have to find her before the race resumes! Anyway, here's the next chapter of PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls, and pups!**

It was 1:30 in the morning and everyone was still asleep. Skye ran away from the track due to an altercation between her and Chase. No one knew she was gone, until one

brown pup got up in the middle of the night to relieve himself.

"Uh-oh. I'd bettew get outside." said Zuma. After the Chocolate Labrador did his bathroom business, he headed back inside, only to notice Skye was missing.

"Skye? You here?" whispered Zuma. "Oh no. Skye's gone. I need to get Wyder." whispered Zuma. He then saw his owner sleeping on one of the couches in the cab. He then

quietly walked up to the couch, jumped up, and nuzzled his owner gently.

"Wyder? You awake?" asked Zuma. "Zuma, what is it?" asked Ryder, yawning. "Skye's gone." whispered Zuma. "Gone? What do you mean "gone"?" asked Ryder. Zuma then

led Ryder to where the pups' vehicles were.

"Her helicopter is still here." said Ryder. "Hmm. She must be using her wings then." said Zuma. "In the middle of the cold night? That's dangerous. She could get sick." said

Ryder as he pulled out his Pup-Pad and dialed up Skye.

"Skye, come in. This is Ryder. Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" asked Ryder. _"I'm done with this. Tell the pups they can forget about me and that I will_

 _not race on Sunday."_ said Skye, sobbing. "Skye, come back here and we will get this sorted out and settled." said Ryder. _"No. I'm going home. And tell Chase that he and I_

 _are through. Skye out."_ said the crying Cockapoo, cutting off her communication with Ryder. "Skye? Skye, come in. Skye?" said Ryder, being left with nothing but static.

 **(With Skye)**

Skye was flying over the beach when the chilly wind picked up. "Uh-oh. I need to land." said Skye. But then, the wind sent Skye out of control, causing her to clip a tree

branch, which also damaged her pup tag, which, surprisingly, didn't fall off.

"My pup-tag! Oh no! Whoa, whoa, whoooooaaaaa…ugh!" said Skye as she crashed roughly in the sand. Luckily, she had her goggles on, so she didn't get any sand in her eyes.

"Oh no! My engines! They're busted! And my wings are too bent to fly. Ow! And my leg is kind of bruised." said Skye. Then, she noticed her pup-tag. Skye gasped.

"Oh no! My pup-tag is damaged! Now I can't call for help!" said Skye, now scared. "Looks like I'll have to find shelter close to town for the night." said Skye.

 **(With Ryder and the other pups)**

Ryder had called the other pups and woke them up. The pups got into their uniforms and awaited their orders.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Except for one thing: Skye's not here." said Chase. "THAT'S the emergency, pups." said Ryder. "Oh no! Skye's in danger! Ryder, we

have to do something!" said Chase, starting to panic. "Quiet, Chase. Everyone else is asleep." said Ryder. At that moment, Trevor Bayne came running up to the PAW Patroller

and knocked.

"We're a little busy right now, Trevor." said Ryder. "I just heard Skye was in danger. Plus, I couldn't sleep anyway." said Trevor. "Would you like to help us then?" asked

Ryder. "Yes. I'll do anything to help bring Skye back here. I need her to drive the car in the 500." said Trevor as he sat next to Zuma. Then, Ryder gave the orders.

"Marshall, Everest, Rubble, and Rocky, I need you two to search around Downtown." said Ryder. "I'm fired up!" said Marshall. "Off the trail, I won't fail!" said Everest. "Rubble

on the double!" said Rubble. "Green means go!" said Rocky. "Zuma and Trevor, I need you two to search the beach and the water." said Ryder. "Let's dive in!" said Zuma.

"Trevor tackles tough tracks!" said Trevor, earning confused looks from the pups. "Trevor tackles tough tracks. My callout. Pretty good, right?" asked Trevor. "Nice, dude!"

said Zuma, earning laughs from the other pups. "Chase, you and I will search along the roadways going to and from the track. And you can use your spy drone to search from

the air." said Ryder. "Super Spy Chase is on the case!" said Ryder. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder. The other pups headed to their vehicles while Trevor and

Zuma got into the Chocolate Labrador's hovercraft and Everest rode with Marshall in the Dalmatian's ambulance.

"Weady to roll, Twevor?" asked Zuma as Trevor put a spare helmet and lifejacket on. "Yep! Let's go!" said Trevor as they left the PAW Patroller with Ryder and the other pups,

and took off into the night.

"Alright, pups and Trevor. Split up! Let's find Skye!" said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said Bayne and the pups.

 **(Town)**

Marshall, Everest, Rocky, and Rubble went to the center of town.

"Everest and I will search the north end of town, you two search south. We'll meet back here." said Marshall. "Got it!" said Rocky and Rubble. The four pups then split up.

"I hope we find her." said Everest. "Don't worry, my love. We won't head back to the track without her." said Marshall.

"I hope she's okay. I sure would hate to see anything bad happen to her." said Rocky. "Same here." said Rubble.

 **(Ryder and Chase)**

Ryder and Chase were searching near the roadways leading to and from the track. Chase was worried.

"Skye? Where are you?" called Chase quietly. "I don't see her anywhere. Chase, pull over." said Ryder. The pair pulled over and disembarked from their vehicles.

"Hmm. I've got it! Send your drone out, Chase." said Ryder. "Great idea! Arf! Drone! Find out where Skye went!" said Chase as he activated his spy drone and launched it. "I

hope we find her." said Chase. "We will. We're not going anywhere without her. Plus, I want you two to apologize to each other and make up for good this time." said Ryder.

"Yes, Ryder sir." said Chase.

 **(Beach)**

Trevor Bayne and Zuma arrived at the beach and headed near the water.

"Come on, Skye. I know you're around here somewhere." said Bayne. "Skye! Where awe you?" called Zuma quietly. Then, Trevor noticed some bumps in the sand.

"Zuma, look! Looks like a crash-site! Let's go in for a closer look." said Trevor.

 **(Ryder and Chase)**

Ryder and Chase were looking for Skye with Chase's drone when Bayne called.

"Hi Trevor. Find anything?" asked Ryder. _"Sure did! We found what could possibly be a crash-site. AND we found paw prints!"_ said Trevor. "Chase's spy drone is on its way

over to your location. We'll meet you there." said Ryder. _"Roger that."_ said Trevor before hanging up. "Pups, Trevor and Zuma found the crash-site. Meet Chase and I at the

beach." said Ryder. _"You got it, Ryder!"_ said the pups.

 **(With Skye)**

"It's cold out here. I need shelter fast!" said Skye, who started shivering. She then heard a rough rustling sound in the sand in front of her.

"Hello? Is someone there? Can you help me please?" asked Skye as she inched closer. But when she took another step to get closer…SNAP! A crab that was buried in the sand

caught her paw.

"OWWWWW! Ow! Ow! Ow! My paw!" cried Skye as she shook the crab off and then started taking off, running. A few minutes later, she fell down, crawled on her belly to a

bunch of rocks and hid, then looked at her paw.

"Oh, ow! That hurt! My poor paw!" cried Skye as tears formed in her eyes. "I still can't use my pup-tag to call for help." said Skye. Then, the Cockapoo realized that what she

had done was not the right thing to do. Now Skye was scared.

"I'm so sorry, Chase. I'm sorry, Ryder." said Skye before passing out in the sand, her goggles still covering her eyes.

 **(2 minutes later)**

Ryder and the rest of the pups arrived where Trevor and Zuma were.

"Boy, awe we glad to see you!" said Zuma. "Where are the paw prints, Zuma?" asked Ryder. "They go along the shoreline. And look! Skye left her Pup-Pack hewe!" said

Zuma. Ryder then picked it up.

"Hmmm. The wings are bent and the engines are disabled. Rocky, can you fix it when we get back?" asked Ryder. "Sure thing! Don't lose it, reuse it!" said Rocky as he put

Skye's damaged Pup-Pack into his truck. "Chase, call your drone back and then see if you can sniff out Skye's trail." said Ryder. "Yes sir, Ryder sir! Drone, return!" said Chase.

The drone returned and went back into Chase's truck. Then, the German Shepherd went to work on sniffing out Skye's trail.

"Ryder! I have her scent! She went towards those rocks!" said Chase. "Follow that trail!" said Ryder. The group then went running towards the rocks, and when they got

there, Trevor and Chase saw the bruised Cockapoo, passed out.

"Ryder! We found her!" said Trevor. "Great work, you two!" said Ryder. "Ryder, look! Her paw's bleeding!" said Marshall. "Looks like a crab got her." said Chase. "Marshall, get

your ambulance over here immediately!" said Ryder. "Here I come, Ryder!" said Marshall as he pulled up in his ambulance and opened the back doors. "Let's get Skye in and

go, go, go!" said Marshall. As Trevor and Ryder loaded Skye into Marshall's ambulance, Skye started waking up.

"Ryder? Trevor?" said Skye weakly. "Be still, Skye. I'm here." said Ryder. "My paw hurts. I'm scared." said Skye, crying a bit. "We're in Marshall's ambulance. We're heading

back to the track. It's going to be okay." said Trevor as he gently petted Skye's head, giving her comfort. "Let's roll, Marshall!" said Ryder as he got back onto his ATV and put

his helmet on. "You got it, Ryder!" said Marshall. Ryder then led everyone back to the Daytona International Speedway.

 **(10 minutes later)**

While Marshall drove his ambulance, Trevor helped take care of Skye. When the group arrived back at the PAW Patroller, Ryder talked with Skye and Chase while Marshall

treated Skye's injuries. Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest were asleep.

"Why did you run away?" asked Ryder. "I let my anger get the best of me. Ugh!" said Skye, wincing every time Marshall touched her paw to examine her injury. "That was not

a bright thing to do, especially going outside when it's cold. You're lucky you didn't catch a cold." said Ryder. "I know. I made a bad choice. Ow! That stings!" said Skye. "Well,

stop squirming. You're worse than Rocky when we try to give him a bath." said Marshall as he put rubbing alcohol on Skye's paw, which caused Skye to wince even more.

" _I heard that!"_ said Rocky from the hangout area, earning laughs from the other pups. "Seriously, Skye. You scared us. Why didn't you just come wake me up and talk to me

about it alone?" asked Ryder. "I didn't want you to get mad at me. I also didn't want Chase to think I was a tattletale." said Skye as some tears flowed out of her eyes. "Skye,

why would we do that? We'll will always be there for you. If you have problems, come talk to one of us. We'll be more than happy to help you. Running away solves nothing.

Have I made myself clear?" asked Ryder as Marshall finished treating Skye's injuries. "Yes." said Skye. "Good." said Ryder. "Skye, a few hours of rest should take care of your

injuries. You will be able to compete in the truck race." said Skye. "Thanks, Marshall." said Skye. "I believe that you owe Chase an apology." said Ryder. Skye then turned to

Chase.

"Chase, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I now realize that you can help ANY of your teammates." said Skye. "Skye, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left you

hanging. I made a mistake, and I want to fix it." said Chase. "Will a hug do it?" asked Skye. Chase responded by hugging Skye. Skye hugged him back.

"Thank you." said Skye. "Anything for my girl. And I promise to be a better teammate from now on." said Chase. "I love you." said the two pups before sharing a sweet kiss.

"If you want to seal the deal, you and me, under the couch, after the truck race. I'll make sure you have your favorite kind of night with me." said Skye with a wink before

kissing Chase's cheek and falling asleep with him. Chase blushed.

"I love her." said Chase before falling asleep.

"Glad that's over. Let's get some sleep. Want to stay the night, Trevor?" asked Ryder. "Sure. Thanks." said Trevor. He went back to his RV, got changed into his pajamas, as

did Ryder in the PAW Patroller, and then they fell asleep on the couches in the PAW Patroller after Ryder turned off the lights.

 **(Later in the morning)**

Ryder and the pups decided to sleep in a bit since the truck race was later on that night. Trevor left while they were sleeping so he could help repair Skye's car so they

wouldn't have to go to a backup car.

"Hey, pups. Sleep well?" asked Ryder as he got up. "Yes." said the pups. "How are your injuries from Saturday, Zuma?" asked Ryder. "I'm actually all bettew. I'm weady for

the twuck wace tonight!" said Zuma. "Good. Skye, how are you feeling?" asked Ryder. "My tail feels better, and my bruises healed." said Skye. "Great! And there's also

someone here to help support you." said Ryder. "Huh? I thought this issue about my attitude was dealt with." said Skye. "Not for your attitude. For your performance on the

track. Now, close your eyes." said Ryder. "Okay." said Skye before closing her eyes. "Now turn around like you're about to exit." said Ryder. "It's not my birthday, Ryder."

said Skye. "I know. Now open your eyes." said Ryder. Skye did as she was told, and saw a familiar girl in a stunt pilot uniform standing in front of her. "Nice to see you,

Skye!" said a familiar voice that always made Skye smile. Skye gasped with excitement.

"Ace! You came!" said Skye happily as she jumped into Ace's arms and happily licked her face, earning a laugh. "How's it going, Skye?" asked Ace. "It's been a rough few

days. I've been struggling in the races." said Skye. "I heard about the races. Ryder told me. He said you just needed some extra support, so he called me, and I couldn't let

my #1 fan down. You need a spotter?" asked Ace. "I do." said Skye. "Well, now you have one. Me. All weekend, including the 500. Ryder said that he talked to Trevor Bayne

about it, and Trevor said he was fine with it." said Ace with a smile. "Yay!" said Skye. "Glad you came to support Skye, Ace. Pups, now it's time to pick your rides for tonight's

NASCAR Camping World Truck Series race, and tomorrow afternoon's NASCAR Nationwide Series race." said Ryder as he and the pups went to the garage area. "The

Nationwide Series too?! Cool!" said Everest. "Yep. First, tonight's truck race. And I will be spotting for the rest of you while Ace spots for Skye. Alright, Chase. You know what

to do." said Ryder. Chase thought for a moment before making his choice.

"I'll take the #2 truck!" said Chase. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Elliott Sadler." said Ryder. "Yes! Chase is on the case!" said Chase. "Marshall, your turn." said Ryder.

Marshall thought for a moment and then made his decision.

"I'm going with the #3 truck." said Marshall. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Austin Dillon." said Ryder. "I'm fired up!" said Marshall. "Skye, your turn." said Ryder. Skye

immediately knew which truck she wanted.

"I want the #4 truck!" said Skye. "Okay. Your crew chief will be former Supercross rider Ricky Carmichael." said Ryder. "Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye with a flip.

"Rocky, go for it!" said Ryder. Rocky immediately knew which truck he wanted too.

"I'll take the #1 truck!" said Rocky. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Jeffrey Earnhardt." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky. "Rubble, you're next." said Ryder. Rubble

also immediately saw the truck he wanted.

"I want the #88 truck!" said Rubble. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Matt Crafton." said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. "Okay, Zuma. Go for it, buddy!" said

Ryder. Zuma looked around for a moment and then saw a truck with an orange spoiler. He went for it.

"I want the #15 twuck!" said Zuma. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Michael Waltrip." said Ryder. "Let's dive in!" said Zuma. "Everest, take your pick." said Ryder. Everest

immediately saw a Chevy truck she liked and went for it.

"I want the #31 truck!" said Everest. "Okay. Your crew chief will be James Buescher." said Ryder. "Off the trail, I won't fail!" said Everest. Ryder and the pups then went to

the Nationwide Series garage.

"Alright, pups. Now choose your rides for the Nationwide Series race. Chase, go." said Ryder. Chase already knew which car he wanted.

"I want the #4 car!" said Chase. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Tony Stewart." said Ryder. "Yes!" said Chase. "Marshall, take your pick." said Ryder. Marshall saw two cars

with red and went for one.

"I want the #1 car!" said Marshall. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Landon Cassill." said Ryder. "I'm REALLY fired up!" said Marshall, earning laughs from the other pups. "Skye,

your turn." said Ryder. Skye went for the other car with red on it.

"I want the #33 car!" said Skye. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Clint Bowyer." said Ryder. "Yay!" said Skye with a flip. "My teammate in the Cup Series! You'll like him, Skye.

He's cool." said Rubble. "Thanks Rubble." said Skye. "Your turn, Rocky." said Ryder. Rocky saw the #18 car and liked the design for the paint scheme.

"I want the #18 car!" said Rocky. "Okay. Your crew chief will be Kyle Busch." said Ryder. "Don't lose it, reuse it!" said Rocky. "Rubble, you know what to do." said Ryder.

Rubble saw the fast #22 car.

"I want the #22 car, even though it's not yellow." said Rubble. "Very flexible, Rubble. I like that! Your crew chief will be Brad Keselowski." said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!"

said Rubble. "Zuma, take your pick, buddy." said Ryder. Zuma thought about the remaining choices, and then he made his decision.

"I want the #5 caw!" said Zuma. "Okay. Your spotter is Dale Earnhardt Jr." said Ryder. "Awesome!" said Zuma. "Everest, go for it!" said Ryder. "I want the #20 car!" said

Everest. "Okay. Your spotter is Joey Logano." said Ryder. "Cool!" said Everest with a howl. The pups then headed out to pit road for practice and qualifying for the truck race.

 **(Later in the day)**

" _Marshall the Fire Pup has won the pole position for tonight's NextEra Energy Resources 250! Everest the Mountain Pup will start beside him on the front row!"_ said the track

announcer. When the announcement was made, Marshall and Everest's eyes and smiles widened.

"We're on the front row!" said the two pups happily. "And I won my first pole position!" said Marshall. "I'm so proud of you, Marshall. I love you." said Everest as she nuzzled

him. "I love you too, sweetheart." said Marshall as he nuzzled Everest back. "Way to go, you two! You both swept the front row!" said Ryder as he walked towards the couple.

"Thanks, Ryder. I can't believe I finally won the pole position for the first time!" said Marshall. "You sure did! What a good pup." said Ryder as he gave Marshall an ear scratch

before he and Everest joined the photographers and took photos of Marshall with the Pole Position flag. The pups then went to rest for a bit to get ready for the race.

 **(90 minutes later)**

Ryder had gathered the pups in the PAW Patroller once again to wish them luck in the race.

"Alright, pups. Tonight is the NextEra Energy Resources 250 for the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series. Be safe, have fun, and we'll see who comes out on top at the end."

said Ryder. "We'll do our best, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "That's all I ask. Paws and hands in!" said Ryder. "Adventure Bay on three!" said Chase. "ONE! TWO! THREE!

ADVENTURE BAY!" said Ryder, Ace, and the pups. As the pups headed out to pit road, Krista Voda began the pre-race show.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to Daytona! The field for the Daytona 500 has been set, but before we get to that race, we have a truck race to run tonight. The winner of the

Bud Shootout, Marshall the Fire Pup, won the pole position a few hours ago. The winner of Gatorade Duel #1 yesterday, Everest the Mountain Pup, will start beside him in

second. Speaking of those two, Ray Dunlap is with them now."

"Thanks Krista. I am with Marshall and Everest now. Marshall, how does it feel to be starting out front?" asked Ray. "It feels really good. But to do it here at Daytona is

special. With Everest on the front row next to me, it's even more special. Because I have my special lady with me." said Marshall as he and Everest shared a sweet kiss.

"Everest, how do you feel about starting next to Marshall?" asked Ray. "It's so amazing. I love this Dalmatian so much." said Everest as she and Marshall nuzzled each other.

"Well, that answers that question. To Hermie Sadler." said Ray.

"Thanks, Ray. I am with Zuma the Water Pup, who just climbed into the back of a pickup truck to take a ride around the track and to wave to the fans. Zuma, how excited are

you to be competing in the Camping World Truck Series for the first time?" asked Hermie. "It's so awesome to be doing this in Daytona. I'm weally excited to be wacing

tonight and we awe hoping to put this #15 twuck in Victowy Lane at the end of the night." said Zuma. "What do you like about being the Water Pup for the PAW Patrol?"

asked Hermie. "I like having fwiends, making saves, going swimming, suwfing, playing Pup-Pup Boogie, and hanging out with my best fwiend, Wocky!" said Zuma as he

waved to the crowd. "Good luck tonight." said Hermie.

 **(25 minutes later)**

After the pre-race ceremonies took place, the pups, along with 29 other drivers, got strapped into their trucks, put on their helmets, HANS devices, and gloves, and then the

window nets went up and were secured. Then, Ace got to give the command.

"Race fans, it is time for the most famous words in motorsports! Here to give the command is stunt pilot Ace Sorenson!" said the track announcer. "DRIVERS AND PUPS,

START…YOUR…ENGINES!" said Ace excitedly. As all 36 engines roared to life, Rick Allen began the race coverage while Ace headed up to the spotter's stand.

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to Daytona! I'm Rick Allen, alongside Phil Parsons, and Darrell Waltrip. Phil, what do you think we'll see from these drivers tonight?" asked

Rick. "The first thing these drivers are going to be doing is figuring out where they want to run on the track. During the second half, they will be working their way forward

with the line they are in." said Phil. "Darrell, do you think Zuma can win tonight with your brother?" asked Rick. "I hope so, Rick! I like the way that Chocolate Lab races, so

they might have a shot here!" said Darrell as the drivers began to leave pit road. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the NextEra Energy Resources 250! Row 1

is #3 Marshall the Fire Pup and #31 Everest the Mountain Pup. Marshall is on the pole. Row 2 is #33 Ron Hornaday Jr. and #4 Skye the Flying Pup. Row 3 is #20 Johanna

Long and #2 Chase the Police Pup. Row 4 is #88 Rubble the Construction Pup and #22 Joey Coulter. Row 5 is #13 Johnny Sauter and #32 Brad Sweet. Row 6 is #15 Zuma

the Water Pup and #23 Jason White. Row 7 is #29 Parker Kligerman and #7 Miguel Paludo. Row 8 is #30 Todd Bodine and #84 Chris Fontaine. Row 9 is #77 Justin Lofton and

#17 Timothy Peters. Row 10 is #92 Clay Rogers and #99 Chad McCumbee. Row 11 is #18 Kyle Busch and #50 T.J. Bell. Row 12 is #1 Rocky the Recycling Pup and #5 Travis

Kvapil. Row 13 is #81 David Starr and #62 Brendan Gaughan. Row 14 is #07 Donnie Neuenberger and #46 Craig Goess. Row 15 is #39 Ryan Sieg and #66 Justin Marks. Row

16 is #10 Jennifer Jo Cobb and #57 Norm Benning. Row 17 is #93 Cole Whitt and #51 Aric Almirola. Row 18 is #8 Nelson Piquet Jr. and #9 Max Papis. Papis is starting last."

said Rick as the field began their warm-up laps. The pups were talking with their crew chiefs.

"Alright, Marshall. We're starting on the pole tonight. Take care of the truck and let's see if we can get to the end tonight." said Austin Dillon. _"10-4, Austin. Let's have great_

 _pit stops and let's have some fun tonight."_ said Marshall.

"Everest, you're on the front row. Let's take advantage of it tonight." said James Buescher. _"10-4. Let's go!"_ said Everest.

"Alright, Skye. You ready to do this?" asked Ricky Carmichael. _"I sure am! This pup's gotta fly!"_ said Skye with a giggle.

"You all set, Chase?" asked Elliott Sadler. _"Yes sir, Elliott Sadler, sir! Chase is on the case! The case of putting on a great show for the fans."_ said Chase.

"Alright, Rubble. We'll have to make our way from the back because of unapproved adjustments. Just take care of the truck and we'll get back up there." said Matt Crafton.

 _"Rubble on the double!"_ said Rubble.

"Alright, Zuma. This is a big night. Tonight is the 10-year anniversary of when I won the 2001 Daytona 500, which was also the same race where Dale Earnhardt Sr. died in a

crash on the last lap of the 500. We're racing in memory of him tonight. Make him and us proud." said Michael Waltrip. _"You got it, Michael. I'll make you all pwoud."_ said

Zuma.

"Alright, Rocky. We're starting mid-pack, so just do what you can here." said Jeffrey Earnhardt. _"10-4. Let's do this, guys!"_ said Rocky. Skye and Ace also did a final radio

check.

"Ace to Skye. Ace to Skye. Do you copy?" asked Ace. _"Roger, Ace. I copy. Can you see me?"_ said Skye. "Roger. I see you. Right behind Everest." said Ace. Then, as the

flagman gave the one-to-go signal, Ryder gave the pups a final pep talk.

"Alright pups. Tonight's race is 100 laps/250 miles. The pit window is about 32-37 laps, and pit road speed is 55 mph. Be safe, have fun out there, and let's go racing!" said

Ryder. _"You got it, Ryder!"_ said the pups as Rubble dropped to the rear of the field along with Piquet, Sieg, Almirola, Benning, Whitt, Hornaday, and Chase. Rubble, Piquet,

Almirola, and Benning's teams made unapproved adjustments, Whitt's team made a driver change, Hornaday pitted before the green flag flew, and Chase dropped to the rear

to bide his time and work his way to the front as part of his strategy.

"You sure about this, Chase?" asked Sadler. _"I'm positive. I know it sounds risky, but you know never know unless you try it."_ said Chase. "That's a pretty big gamble, Chase.

But it's your call." said Elliott. _"Trust me. It'll work."_ said Chase as the pace truck went to pit road, leaving the field in the paws of Marshall and Everest. Then, the green flag

flew.

"Green flag is in the air! Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing, boys and girls, and pups!" said Darrell. _"Green flag, green, green, green."_ said Ace. "Green means go!" said

Rocky as the field raced side-by-side into turn 1. Going down the backstretch, Zuma quickly found Skye, and gave her a big push, which helped Skye push Everest ahead of

Marshall, and then Skye quickly got in between the two pups!

"Ha. Ladies first, boys." said Skye to herself as Everest led lap 1.

"Trying to separate me from my lady, are you? Well, good luck with that, because that won't last long." said Marshall to himself. Sweet gave Zuma a little push, but when

Zuma came up beside Skye, the Cockapoo side-drafted the Chocolate Labrador, preventing him from passing Everest.

"Uh, uh, uh. Don't even think about it, Zuma. Let us girls have our fun. Don't worry, Everest. I've got your back." said Skye. _"Thanks, Skye! Let's show our mates who really_

 _rules the track!"_ said Everest. Skye then gave an evil chuckle.

"Try to catch us, pups! Yee-haw!" said Skye as she gave Everest another push, putting the Husky and the Cockapoo ahead and clear of Zuma and Marshall.

"How do we get around them, Zuma?" asked Marshall. _"I don't know. Skye keeps side-dwafting me, which is keeping me from getting to Evewest, and she dwopped down in_

 _fwont of you, sepawating you from Evewest."_ said Zuma as Marshall got a push from Brad Sweet, broke free, and began pulling up behind Skye!

" _Looks like our mates are trying to figure out how to get by us, Everest."_ said Skye. "Ha! Good luck with that." said Everest. _"Do you think Ryder will let the two of us stay up_

 _a little late tonight?"_ asked Skye. "Skye, focus on the race. If we're going to have a chance, we're going to need to concentrate on what we're doing. We'll have to see how

late it is after we get done here." said Everest as she continued to lead. Rocky, however, was stuck in 26th.

"It's really thick back here, Jeffrey! I don't know how much longer I can race back here." said Rocky. "Don't worry, bud. We'll be alright. Just hang on to it." said Earnhardt as

Everest led lap 5. As the Husky led the next two laps, Marshall was impressed.

"That's my girl." said Marshall. Four laps later, the top ten was Everest, Skye, Marshall, Sweet, White, Kligerman, Bodine, Zuma, Paludo, and Fontaine. Chase, however, was

still in the back, in 30th, but was starting to make his way to the front of the field.

" _Looks like things have settled down a bit, Elliott."_ said Chase. "Go ahead and start moving up, Chase. Don't want to lose the draft this early in the race." said Sadler. Rocky,

however, dropped to 33rd.

" _It's too intense up front. I'm not comfortable being there right now."_ said Rocky. "Okay, but keep up with the draft. If we go a lap down early and don't get a quick yellow,

we're in trouble." said Earnhardt as Everest continued to lead.

" _How does it feel to have led the first 15 laps of a race in Daytona, Everest?"_ asked Skye. "So cool! I'm so glad I came with you pups!" said Everest. _"Me too."_ said Skye. The

Cockapoo then looked in her rearview mirror and saw Marshall still behind her.

" _It looks like things have settled down back there, Everest. Marshall hasn't tried to pass us."_ said Skye. "I think everyone's just riding around and making laps. Plus, we're

going to have to pit soon." said Everest as she continued to lead. _"Right. And where did Chase and Rubble go?"_ said Skye. "I don't know. I haven't seen them since we got the

one-to-go signal." said Everest. "I'm in 30th, Skye. I dropped to the rear for a reason, sweetheart." said Chase. _"Chase, don't even go there. First warning."_ said Skye. _"I'm in_

 _27th. I dropped to the rear because of unapproved adjustments that our team made before the race."_ said Rubble as Everest led lap 22.

"I'm back here with Chase. I'm in 33rd." said Rocky. _"Okay."_ said Skye. On lap 25, McCumbee went to the garage with mechanical issues. On the same lap, Marks came to pit

road because of the hood flapping due a loose hood pin. A few laps later, Kligerman, Almirola, Papis, Kvapil, Bodine, Zuma, White, and Fontaine came to pit road for tires,

fuel, and adjustments to begin the first round of green-flag pit stops. As they completed their stops and left pit road, Everest led everyone else on the lead lap down pit road,

including Skye, Marshall, Rubble, and Chase. Rocky was the last driver to pit on lap 33. When the cycle of stops was completed, the top ten was Everest, Skye, Busch,

Marshall, White, Bodine, Kvapil, Coulter, Sweet, and Paludo. Zuma was 14th, Chase was 15th, Rubble was 28th, and Rocky was still in 33rd.

"Excellent job, guys! Keep it up!" said Everest. On lap 35, Everest, Skye, Busch, and Marshall broke away from the big pack.

" _Atta girl, Skye! Be smooth."_ said Ace. "Roger, Ace." said Skye. _"Watch out for the lapped trucks on the bottom."_ said Ace. "I see them." said Skye. _"Inside, inside. Still inside,_

 _clear. Clear, clear, clear."_ said Ace as Skye went by some of the lapped trucks. "Nice spotting, Ace!" said Skye as Everest continued to lead. _"Thanks, Skye. That's why I like_

 _being high in the sky."_ said Ace, earning a giggle from Skye. On lap 38, Coulter's tire went down, causing him to hit the wall hard as the field came onto the backstretch,

bringing out the caution!

"Problems in turn 2 and on the backstretch! Joey Coulter has hit the wall HARD! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as the field slowed down. "Joey, you okay?" asked Marshall,

worried about his RCR teammate. _"Yeah, I'm alright. But my truck's not. Good luck tomorrow and Sunday."_ said Coulter as he made his way to the garage area. As the field

went around the track slowly while the safety officials picked up the debris from Coulter's truck, Everest was smiling to herself.

" _I can't believe I've actually led for this long."_ said Everest. "I think that's because a lot of us that are up front are just trying to log laps and save our stuff for the end. Plus, I

like seeing my girl lead." said Marshall. _"Yep. We're just biding our time. How's it going back there, Chase?"_ asked Skye. "I'm still mid-pack, but I'm still out here." said Chase.

 _"That's my boy."_ said Skye. "Keep it up, pups! You're doing great!" said Ryder. _"Not me, Ryder. I'm struggling back here. I can't seem to get together with anyone to draft_

 _with."_ said Rocky. "Don't give up, Rocky. You've still got 60 laps to go. Still got a long way to go." said Ryder. On lap 41, the top ten was Everest, Skye, Marshall, White,

Sweet, Bodine, Busch, Peters, Paludo, and Bell. Two laps later, the green flag flew, and Everest quickly got back out front, and Skye dropped in line behind Everest, holding

onto second, and Marshall remained behind Skye in third. Everest, Skye, Marshall, Sweet, and Busch broke free from the pack. Zuma, however, who was in 15th, was pinned

on the bottom in the big pack!

" _It just got mowe intense out hewe, Michael!"_ said Zuma. "Just hang on to it. You'll be alright. Just stay on the bottom for right now." said Waltrip. _"I'm twying. Come on,_

 _Chase! Help me out hewe!"_ said Zuma. "Don't worry, Zuma. I've got your back!" said Chase. But then, the two pups got separated on lap 45!

" _Sorry, Zuma. I got separated from you by Kvapil. You're just going to have to hold on until I can get back to you."_ said Chase. "I'll twy." said Zuma to himself. Finally, the

bottom lane broke free and got straightened out, thanks to Fontaine. Rubble, however, was stuck in 27th.

" _I'm not moving up as fast as I thought I was going to, Matt. We need to work on this thing next time we pit."_ said Rubble. "Okay. 10-4. Just do what you can here." said

Crafton. Rocky, however, was getting frustrated.

" _UGH! I can't go anywhere! WHY WON'T ANYONE DRAFT WITH ME?!"_ shouted Rocky. "Rocky, chill. We've still got 51 laps left. Relax. We'll figure it out." said Earnhardt. _"Get_

 _yourself a doggone helmet on, come over the wall, and look at the DOGGONE ENGINE! It's screwed, Jeffrey! It doesn't matter what I do! I can't gain anymore speed!"_ said

Rocky as he smacked the steering wheel, now really angry. "Rocky, stop! Please! Your bad attitude is not going to get you anywhere. Now chill out and just keep going until

the next time we pit." said Earnhardt. _"Can we just throw the checkered flag already?! I do not want to be in the back!"_ said Rocky. "Rocky, calm down. It'll be alright." said

Ryder. On lap 50, the race reached the halfway point!

" _Everest, you just led the ENTIRE FIRST HALF of the race!"_ said Ryder. "Yay, Everest!" said Skye. "That's my girl!" said Marshall. "Way to go, Everest!" said Chase. "Awesome

job, Evewest!" said Zuma. "Nice job, Everest!" said Rubble. "Good job, Everest!" said Rocky. At lap 50, the top ten was Everest, Skye, Marshall, Sweet, Busch, Bell, Peters,

Paludo, Rogers, and Zuma. Chase was 14th, Rubble was 23rd, and Rocky was 30th. On lap 54, a piece of the rear bed on Neuenberger's truck flew off and landed on the

track, causing another truck to hit it and break it into three pieces, bringing out the caution!

"Debris on the backstretch! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as the field slowed down again.

" _Everest, can I be in front of you now?"_ asked Skye. "What's the magic word?" asked Everest. _"Please?"_ said Skye, sounding a kid really wanting a new toy. "Sure!" said

Everest. _"Yay! Thanks Everest!"_ said Skye. "You're welcome, Skye." said Everest with a giggle as she led everyone down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. When the

stops were complete, the top ten coming off pit road was Peters, Skye, Everest, Bell, Zuma, Paludo, Sweet, Chase, Marshall, and Gaughan.

" _Skye and Everest, I heard you two talking on the radio earlier, and yes. You two can stay up a little later tomorrow night. But not too late, okay?"_ said Ryder. "Yes, Ryder.

Thanks!" said Skye and Everest. Then, the green flag flew with 44 laps to go. Peters got out front, and Skye dropped in line behind him.

" _Atta girl, Skye. I'll make sure you get to lead some laps tonight."_ said Everest. "We make a great team, don't we?" asked Skye. _"We sure do!"_ said Everest. "Those two have

been talking to each othew the entiwe night. Well, look out, ladies, because hewe comes Zuma!" said the Chocolate Labrador as Peters led the lap. Zuma got in line behind

Everest, putting him in 4th!

"Hello, ladies. Miss me?" asked Zuma with a wink. _"Uh-oh. Everest, watch your mirror! Zuma's coming up fast!"_ said Skye. "I see him!" said Everest. Chase, however, was not

going anywhere.

" _Uh-oh! I'm in the middle of a big pack! If they wreck and take me with them, we're in trouble."_ said Chase. "Just hang on, Chase. Do what you can." said Sadler. With 40 laps

to go, Rocky was in 19th.

"See, Rocky? What did I tell you? You're making up spots as the race goes on." said Earnhardt. But Rocky said nothing, which told Earnhardt that he was focused. Rubble,

however, was still struggling.

" _I still can't go anywhere, Matt. Something's not right here. I'm still stuck in 29th. Whatever we're doing, it's not working!"_ said Rubble. "We'll figure it out. Just hang on." said

Crafton. But with 35 laps to go, the hood on Justin Marks' truck flew up and blocked part of his view, causing him to drift up the track and into the wall, bringing out the

caution!

"Problems in turn 1! Justin Marks is in the wall! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as Marks tried to make his way back to pit road. _"Are we pitting?"_ asked Skye. "Yes, Skye. We

are pitting. Follow the leader." said Carmichael as Peters led everyone on the lead lap down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Everyone made their stops, and when the

stops were completed, the top ten coming off pit road was Rogers, Skye, Peters, Marshall, Everest, Paludo, Zuma, Kvapil, Chase, and Bell.

"Yes! We're still in it!" said Skye. "Okay, Skye. Your turn to lead." said Marshall to himself. With 32 laps to go, the green flag flew, and Marshall gave Skye a big push, sending

the Cockapoo out front and into the lead! Skye held off the big pack and led her first lap of the race!

"Arf! Arf! Arooooooo! Yay! I can't believe I just led a lap in a race at Daytona!" said Skye as Chase, Everest, and Zuma came up from the outside lane.

"That's my girl. Way to go, Skye!" said Chase. _"Yeah, Skye! Atta girl!"_ said Ace. Then, Everest pushed Chase into the lead, with Zuma behind Everest. With 30 laps to go,

Chase, Everest, Zuma, Skye, and Marshall were running 1-2-3-4-5!

"We currently have the first five spots!" said Chase. "Yes!" said Marshall. "Awesome!" said Zuma. "Cool!" said Everest. "Yay!" said Skye as Chase led the lap. But then, Rocky

led a third group of trucks in the back. Rubble was also in that group.

"Uh-oh. I think this was a bad idea. They're getting really wiggly." said Rocky. Rubble responded with a whimper. As Chase continued to lead, Marshall saw the action

intensifying behind him.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good. They're getting really loose!" said Marshall. With 26 laps to go, Kvapil's tire went down, causing to spin out and take out a bunch of other trucks

with him!

"Problems in turn 1! Travis Kvapil goes around, and the Big One has erupted in Daytona! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as multiple trucks spun and crashed, collecting Rubble

in the process!

" _We're in it, guys. How bad is it?"_ said Rubble. "Not too bad. Just some rear bumper damage. Bring it in. We'll get it fixed." said Crafton as Rubble came to pit road. The

drivers involved were Kvapil, Hornaday, Gaughan, Goess, Bodine, Cobb, Long, Lofton, Sauter, Neuenberger, Bell, Papis, White, and Rubble.

"Rubble, you okay?" asked Ryder. _"Yeah. I just got hit from behind after Neuenberger pushed Long, which caused Long to hit my rear bumper. Nothing major."_ said Rubble as

the #88 Menards team made repairs to the rear bumper. _"Sorry, Chase. Looks like you'll have to find someone else to draft with. I was involved in the wreck. I'm out."_ said

Hornaday. "You okay, Ron?" asked Chase. _"Yeah, I'm alright. But the truck is all torn up. Good luck, teammate."_ said Hornaday. While the track was cleaned up, Skye was

relieved to have been in front of the accident.

"Glad I wasn't in the middle of all that. Glad everyone's okay, though. That was big." said Skye. _"Yep. That's why it's called the Big One. One little twitch in a huge pack, and_

 _you get a whole lot of cawnage."_ said Zuma. As the remaining trucks got the one-to-go signal, Chase saw Skye was in the row behind him, but not exactly nose-to-tail with

him.

" _Sorry I can't draft with you this time, Skye. Stay with Everest for as long as you can."_ said Chase. "It's alright. We still have 20 laps to go. 19 when we get the green flag."

said Skye. _"10-4."_ said Chase.

With 20 laps to go, the top ten was Chase, Everest, Zuma, Skye, Marshall, Paludo, Peters, Rogers, Kligerman, and Sweet. Rocky was in 12th, Rubble was 20th. Then, the

green flag flew. Chase quickly got out in front of Everest, thanks to a push from Zuma. Chase held off the field and led the lap. Three laps later, Rocky and Rubble were trying

to make their way back to the front.

"There HAS to be someone that can draft with me!" said Rocky to himself. "Come on, baby. Don't fail me now." said Rubble to himself. Moments later, Lofton spun after Papis

got him loose, and took Starr with him, bringing out the caution, and almost taking out Rocky!

"Problems on the frontstretch! Max Papis turns Justin Lofton and collects David Starr as well! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as the field slowed down again. "Rocky just

BARELY avoided the #77 truck of Lofton!" said Darrell.

" _Whoa! That was way too close!"_ said Rocky. "You okay, Rocky?" asked Earnhardt. _"Yeah, I'm alright. Just had a close call."_ said Rocky. Zuma knew he had to figure out a

plan to have a shot at the win.

"Can you possibly give me a push and help a PAW Patrol teammate out, Mawshall?" asked Zuma. "I'll try." said Marshall. With 13 laps to go, the green flag flew, and right as

when Marshall was about to give Zuma the push he needed, Chase dropped down in front of the Chocolate Labrador!

"Sorry, Zuma. I couldn't do it in time. I'll try to at least get you closer to him." said Marshall. "Thanks, dude!" said Zuma. With 12 laps to go, Zuma began pushing Chase out

front!

"He's setting me up. I know it." said Chase to himself as Rubble got a push from Almirola.

"Rubble! There you are! We've missed you! We haven't seen you all night!" said Skye as she and Everest hooked up again. "It's been a long race." said Rubble as Chase led

the lap. One lap later, Rocky FINALLY caught up to Rubble!

"At last!" said Rocky. "Let's get to the front!" said Rubble. "Uh, if we can." said Rocky, noticing Everest and Skye in front of them in the outside lane. With 10 laps to go,

Rubble got behind Rocky.

"I've got your back, Rocky!" said Rubble. "Let's finish this!" said Rocky. Skye noticed that she and Everest were dropping back quickly.

"Uh-oh! We're losing them, Everest! We need some help here! We need some drafting help!" said Skye. "Go with Rubble and Rocky." said Everest. "I'm not leaving my

wingpup!" said Skye. "I'll be fine. Just go!" said Everest. "I'm so going to regret this." said Skye, who was now in 16th. With 8 laps to go, Zuma was still right behind Chase.

"If I can get to the outside coming out of turn 4 on the last lap, I can slingshot past him." said Zuma to himself. Rocky then saw Skye behind him.

"Help me out here, Skye!" said Rocky. "Don't worry, Rocky. I've got your back." said Skye. With 6 laps to go, Marshall saw Fontaine leading the group in the outside lane.

"Chase! Zuma! Watch out!" said Marshall as he pointed towards the wall. "I see them!" said Chase. "We'd bettew stay ahead of them, Chase, or else we'll end up in the middle

of the pack!" said Zuma. "You're right. Let's go!" said Chase as Busch pushed Fontaine past the three leading pups. But Chase side-drafted Fontaine, which allowed the

German Shepherd to remain the leader! Chase led the lap, but then, with 4 laps to go, Sweet and Kligerman made contact, causing the second Big One and taking out a

bunch more trucks, including Everest, and Marshall, whose truck got slammed multiple times!

"Problems in the tri-oval! Sweet and Kligerman get loose! The Big One strikes again, and Marshall the Fire Pup is in the wall HARD! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as the field

slowed to avoid the spinning trucks. Skye and Rocky went through the grass to escape.

"Skye, you okay?" asked Rocky. "Yeah. But that was close!" said Skye. Everest then saw Marshall's truck.

"Marshall? Marshall?! MARSHALL! TALK TO ME! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" screamed Everest in fear over the radio as she drove by Marshall's destroyed #3 Bass Pro

Shops Chevrolet Silverado.

"Ow!" said Marshall as he slowly tried to get unbuckled and climb out of the truck. "Marshall, you okay there, buddy?" asked Austin Dillon. "I think I got the wind knocked out

of me for a moment after that impact. But I'm good." said Marshall as he climbed out of the truck. "Everest, he's out! Everest, he got out of the truck." said Austin. "Oh, thank

goodness!" said Everest as she went to pit road. The drivers involved in the wreck were Marshall, Everest, Skye, Busch, Almirola, Fontaine, Bodine, Kligerman, Sweet, Whitt,

and Papis. Skye tore up the front splitter on her #4 Monster Energy Chevrolet Silverado while going through the grass to escape. The race was then red-flagged.

"They're going to red-flag you here. The short-chute going into turn 1 needs to be cleaned up." said Carmichael. "Is Marshall okay?" asked Skye. "He's out of the truck. He's

sitting down on the grass for a moment. I think he just got the wind knocked out of him." said Carmichael. "Oh my." said Skye.

"Marshall, are you okay?" asked Ryder. "Kind of. I got the wind knocked out of me. I'm getting in the ambulance." said Marshall as he tried to catch his breath while safety

officials helped the Dalmatian into the back of the ambulance. "I'm coming, buddy." said Ryder as he left the spotter's stand.

"That looked like hawd hit." said Zuma. "Yeah. I just heard Marshall got out of the truck. He looked dizzy." said Chase. "Yeah. We'll go see him aftew we get done hewe." said

Zuma as Marshall arrived at the infield care center.

"Hey, Marshall. It's okay. I'm here." said Ryder. Marshall let out a whimper, signifying that he was a little scared. Ryder held him to calm him down. "It's okay, Marshall. It's

over. You're okay." said Ryder as the doctor examined Marshall. "It's only some dizziness. Rest up and you'll be okay to race tomorrow." said the doctor. "Thank you." said

Marshall. "Go to the PAW Patroller and rest immediately. Austin will guide you over there. If one of the other pups win, I'll call you from Victory Lane." said Ryder. "Thanks,

Ryder." said Marshall as Austin Dillon took the Dalmatian to the PAW Patroller. "Can you keep an eye on him until the other pups and I return?" asked Ryder. "Yeah, no

problem." said Dillon. "Thanks! I appreciate it." said Ryder. Krista Voda caught up with Marshall as Ryder left for pit road.

"Marshall, are you okay and what happened?" asked Krista. "I will be okay once I'm fast asleep. I just got turned into the wall. It happens." said Marshall. "Thanks, and feel

better." said Krista. Everest, however, was upset when she realized that she was the one who turned Marshall into the wall.

"What have I done?! I wrecked my mate! Now he's going to hate me! I think he's going to dump me after I get back to the PAW Patroller." cried Everest as some tears flowed

out of her eyes. The red flag was lifted, and then some of the trucks in the wreck went to pit road and/or the garage area once the yellow flag came back out. Everest wiped

her tears from her eyes while the #31 Exide Batteries pit crew made repairs. Everest pounded the steering wheel lightly, showing she was upset about what she did to

Marshall. Skye was also on pit road.

"The splitter is really torn up, Skye." said Carmichael. "Can we fix it and continue?" asked Skye. "Yeah, but it's probably going to affect our speed. Just be careful." said

Carmichael as the repairs were finished. "Okay." said Skye as she left the pits.

"Zuma, you know what to do, buddy. Give it everything you've got. Green-white-checkered finish." said Michael. "Suwe thing, Michael." said Zuma. Then, on lap 102, the

green flag flew, and Chase got in front of Zuma as the remaining drivers in the race raced in turn 1. As Rubble made his way forward with Peters, Rocky got back together

with Skye once again as Chase saw the white flag while Zuma pushed the German Shepherd away from the pack.

"White flag is in the air! One lap to go! Chase vs. Zuma! And it looks like they're going to settle this between them!" said Rick Allen as the two pups raced through turns 1 & 2

and onto the backstretch for the final time.

"I've got you this time, Zuma!" said Chase as the two pups went through the final two turns. "No way, dude!" said Zuma as he made his last-second move for the win!

"Zuma goes high! Zuma gets him at the line! Zuma the Water Pup wins at Daytona! Ten years to the day of his crew chief's first win in the Cup Series in the 2001 Daytona

500! Ten years, TO THE DAY!" said Rick as the field crossed the finish line. But half the rear spoiler broke during the final lap!

"Wait a minute, guys! Look at the rear spoiler on Zuma's truck! That spoiler has to be at a certain angle! It's flat!" said Phil.

"Wooooo! Yeah! We won in Daytona!" said Zuma. "Uh, Zuma? I don't mean to rain on your party, but the rear spoiler broke." said Michael. "Uh-oh. I think we might have a

problem here." said Zuma. "Either way, nice job, Zuma! Great racing!" said Michael. "You FINALLY beat me, Zuma! Attaboy!" said Chase. "Yay, Zuma!" said Skye. "Awesome

job, buddy!" said Rocky. "Way to go, Zuma!" said Everest. "You did it, Zuma!" said Rubble. "That's my boy!" said Ryder. Then, Zuma got the good news.

"They just said it's just enough to where it's still good. The win stands!" said Michael. "That's a relief." said Zuma as he drove up to the wall to get the checkered flag. The

flagman handed Zuma the checkered flag and then after an official on pit road confirmed that the spoiler was at a good enough angle, Zuma drove into Victory Lane, parked

the truck, shut off the engine, got unbuckled, took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, sat in the truck for a moment, put on a Napa Racing hat, and then finally climbed

out of the truck, beginning the big celebration!

"Woooo! Yeah! Daytona, dude!" said Zuma, who then felt tears flowing down his cheeks, knowing that he won on the ten-year anniversary of Michael Waltrip's first win in the

Cup Series, the same day that Dale Earnhardt died in a crash on the last lap of that race. Krista Voda interviewed Zuma.

"Zuma, you just won at Daytona on a very emotional day. How does it feel to win in Daytona tonight?" asked Krista. "I can't even descwibe this night. Tonight is so emotional.

Michael Waltwip's first win ten years ago and wemembewing Dale Earnhawdt. I think I'm going to cwy wight now." said Zuma as he cried for a minute and let some tears

loose. Rocky came walking into Victory Lane, and as soon as Zuma saw Rocky, the two best friends shared an emotional victorious hug.

"Thanks, Wocky. You're the best, dude." said an emotional Zuma. "Anything for my buddy." said Rocky. After Zuma regained himself, he resumed his interview. "Zuma,

what's it like celebrating a win in the Camping World Truck Series at Daytona?" asked Krista. "I can't believe I'm hewe wight now. This just feels so awesome. My team did an

excellent job on pit woad tonight, and having my best fwiend Wocky hewe with me is even bettew. This one's fow you, Adventuwe Bay!" said Zuma as he heard cheers from

Ryder's Pup-Pad. "Good luck tomorrow and Sunday." said Krista.

"I'm so proud of you, Zuma! What a good pup!" said Ryder as he and the other pups joined Zuma for a group hug, earning an "Awwww!" from everyone that was watching in

Victory Lane. Ryder and the other pups then went with the photographers to take photos of Zuma and the victorious #15 Billy Ballew Motorsports team.

 **(90 minutes later)**

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, Ryder and the six tired pups headed back to the PAW Patroller with Zuma's trophy. When

they got to the PAW Patroller, Marshall and Austin Dillon were asleep.

"Marshall's so cute when he's sleeping." whispered Skye. "Yeah. We'd better not wake him or Austin up." said Chase. Austin then saw everyone returning.

"Oh, hi everyone. Congratulations Zuma. Nice race." said Austin. "Thanks." said Zuma. "Nice job, Zuma." said Marshall. "Thanks." yawned Zuma as Austin left. Everest walked

up to Marshall.

"I'm so sorry I wrecked you. I shouldn't have done that. Go ahead and say it. Say that you hate me!" said Everest as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Everest, it's okay. I'm fine. And why would I say that to you? I will never hate you. Not even an unintentional accident can stop me from loving you." said Marshall. "You're…

not mad at me?" asked Everest. "Of course not. Everest, no matter what happens, even if you wreck me, I will always love you." said Marshall before giving Everest a sweet

kiss. "Thank you." said Everest. "And I got bounced around like a pinball. I'm still the pinball wizard, m'lady." said Marshall in a seductive voice. Everest took Marshall into the

cab and under the couch for another lovefest, as well as Chase and Skye.

 **(A few hours later)**

After everyone took a bath and was cleaned, Ryder got into his pajamas and turned off the lights as the pups fell asleep. Ace and Chase slept

with Skye, Marshall slept with Everest.

"Goodnight, pups. Goodnight, Austin and Ace." said Ryder. "Goodnight, Ryder." said the pups as they fell asleep peacefully. The pups slept happily, dreaming about what

excitement the next two days would bring.

 **Wow! Skye is found safe and sound, and Zuma wins the truck race in a photo finish over Chase! What will happen in the Nationwide Series race? Find out**

 **next time! Read and review please!**

 **Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nationwide race, chaos

Chapter 8: Nationwide race, chaos

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. First of all, I want to remember those brave men and women who sacrificed their lives while fighting for our country. Your service**

 **is greatly appreciated, and we thank you for that. Your bravery is remembered, and will never be forgotten. So now, here's chapter 8 of PAW Patrol: Pups**

 **Save Daytona! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls, and pups!**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Daytona International Speedway. The pups were up getting some exercise after they finished their breakfast.

"You know, each of us have won an event this week so far. Marshall won the Bud Shootout, Rocky won the pole for tomorrow's Daytona 500, Everest won Duel 1, Rubble won

Duel 2, and Zuma won last night's truck race. So that just leaves Chase and I as the only ones who haven't won anything yet this week." said Skye. "You're right. But I also

just realized that Rocky didn't actually win a race. He only found out where he would be starting tomorrow." said Marshall. "Mawshall's wight." said Zuma. Ryder then came

walking up.

"Hey pups. You ready to go out for qualifying for today's race?" asked Ryder. "Yes, Ryder!" said the pups. "Then let's go! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder as he and the

pups went to pit road.

 **(2 hours later)**

" _Skye the Flying Pup has won the pole position for the Drive4COPD 300! Marshall the Fire Pup will join her on the front row in second!"_ said the track announcer. Skye's eyes

and smile widened as she gasped.

"My first pole position! I did it!" said Skye with a flip. "Atta girl, Skye! What a good pup!" said Ryder as he gave Skye a belly scratch on her tickle spot, earning happy laughs

from the happy Cockapoo.

"Thanks, Ryder. This is the best!" said Skye. "And I get to start next to you!" said Marshall as he and Skye shared a victorious hug. "You're both good pups!" said Ryder as he

gave both pups an ear scratch. Ryder and Marshall then joined the photographers and took photos of Skye with her Pole Position flag and her #33 Rheem Heating, Cooling,

and Water Heating race team. A few hours later, Ryder gathered the pups to wish them luck.

"Pups, today is the Drive4COPD 300. I just want to say be safe out there, have fun, and do you what you do best!" said Ryder. "We'll do our best, Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Attaboy, Chase! Now to remind all you of which cars you'll be driving today." said Ryder before giving out the orders.

"Chase, you'll be driving the #4 car. Tony Stewart is your crew chief." said Ryder. "Chase is on the case!" said Chase.

"Marshall, you'll be driving the #1 car. Landon Cassill is your crew chief." said Ryder. "I'm fired up and ready to go ruff-ruff racing!" said Marshall.

"Skye, you'll be driving the #33 car. Clint Bowyer is your crew chief. And you're the polesitter for today's race!" said Ryder. "This puppy's gotta fly!" said Skye with a flip.

"Yay, Skye!" the other pups cheered happily.

"Rocky, you'll be driving the #18 car. Kyle Busch is your crew chief." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky.

"Rubble, you'll be driving the #22 car. Brad Keselowski is your crew chief." said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!" said Rubble.

"Zuma, you'll be driving the #5 car. Dale Earnhardt Jr. is your crew chief." said Ryder. "Let's dive in!" said Zuma.

"Everest, you'll be driving the #20 car. Joey Logano is your crew chief. And you and Rocky are also teammates!" said Ryder. "Even though there's no ice or snow, I'm ready to

go!" said Everest. "Sweet!" said Rocky. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder before he and the pups left for pit road. Skye then let out a small whimper and waved

Ryder over to her, saying she wanted to talk to him.

"Pups, go to pit road. I'll be there shortly." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said the other pups. Ryder then knelt down in front of Skye.

"Skye? You okay?" asked Ryder. "Ryder, we just realized that Rocky is the only one who hasn't won an actual race yet. Yes, he won the pole for tomorrow, but he only found

out where he would be starting." said Skye. "Hmmm. You may be onto something, Skye. But for right now, let's just get through today and tomorrow." said Ryder. "Thanks,

Ryder." said Skye before licking Ryder's cheek, earning a laugh from her owner. "No problem, Skye. Now get to driver introductions, polesitter." said Ryder before giving Skye

one final ear scratch. "This puppy's gotta fly!" said Skye as she happily ran towards the stage happily. As driver introductions took place, Allen Bestwick began the pre-race

show.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the Daytona International Speedway. I'm Allen Bestwick, alongside Rusty Wallace and Nicole Briscoe. Rusty, your son, Steve Wallace, is

racing today and tomorrow. What do you think we'll see in this race today?" asked Allen. "Same thing we saw last night: lots of passes, lots of action, and an exciting finish!

Zuma made a last-lap pass on Chase to win the truck race last night, and now Chase and Skye are the only two pups that have not yet won this week. Skye's starting on the

pole today." said Rusty. "Yep. She's been trying so hard to win this week, and now she has a huge advantage." said Nicole. "Speaking of Skye, I believe Dr. Jerry Punch is

with her now." said Allen.

"That's right, Nicole. I'm with Skye the Flying Pup now. Skye, how do you feel about starting on the pole for the first time?" asked Punch. "This…is…amazing!" said Skye with a

flip before continuing. "I'm so happy to have finally won the pole position. I would love to be able to win from the pole too, because this pup's gotta fly!" said Skye. "Good luck

to you, Skye, and I believe Jamie Little is with Chase." said Punch.

"Thanks, Doc. I'm with Chase now in the back of a truck going around the track, waving to the fans. Chase, how excited are you to be racing in the Nationwide Series today?"

asked Jamie. "I'm very excited to be racing today. I'm glad I get to drive a blue car today, because that's my signature color for when I'm doing my job as the police pup for

Adventure Bay." said Chase. "So what's your case for today?" asked Jamie. "Chase is on the case! The case of putting on an exciting show for the fans and trying to win for

Adventure Bay!" said Chase with a howl. "Good luck today." said Jamie.

 **(25 minutes later)**

After the opening ceremonies took place, the pups, along with 36 other drivers, got strapped into their cars and put on their helmets, HANS devices, and gloves while the

window nets went up secured. Then, both Ryder AND Ace gave the command.

"Drivers…" said Ace.

"And pups…" said Ryder.

"START YOUR ENGINES!" said Ryder and Ace excitedly at the same time. As all 43 engines roared to life, Marty Reid began the race coverage while Ryder and Ace went to the

spotter's stand.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to Daytona! I'm Marty Reid, alongside former Daytona 500 winner and Sprint Cup Series champion Dale Jarrett and former championship-

winning crew chief, Andy Petree. Dale, you've won here before. What will it take to win this race today?" asked Marty. "Well, it's going to take patience. You have to be able to

make your moves at the right time, and you also have to have flawless pit stops. One little mistake can make a HUGE difference in who wins this race today." said Dale.

"Andy, do you think Chase or Skye can continue the PAW Patrol's quest in sweeping Daytona this week?" asked Marty. "I hope so. Those pups have been racing so well, and

Zuma got them one step closer last night. We'll see what happens today." said Andy. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Drive4COPD 300. Row 1 is #33

Skye the Flying Pup and #1 Marshall the Fire Pup. Skye is on the pole. Row 2 is #5 Zuma the Water Pup and #7 Danica Patrick. Row 3 is #31 Justin Allgaier and #20 Everest

the Mountain Pup. Row 4 is #16 Trevor Bayne and #18 Rocky the Recycling Pup. Row 5 is #60 Carl Edwards and #6 Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Row 6 is #11 Brian Scott and #22

Rubble the Construction Pup. Row 7 is #62 Michael Annett and #4 Chase the Police Pup. Row 8 is #88 Aric Almirola and #32 Reed Sorenson. Row 9 is #12 Sam Hornish Jr.

and #87 Joe Nemechek. Row 10 is #2 Elliott Sadler and #38 Kasey Kahne. Row 11 is #66 Steve Wallace and #30 Jason Leffler. Row 12 is #52 Bobby Santos and #70 Shelby

Howard. Row 13 is #09 Kenny Wallace and #99 Michael Waltrip. Row 14 is #01 Mike Wallace and #44 Jeff Green. Row 15 is #51 Jeremy Clements and #19 Mike Bliss. Row

16 is #39 Josh Wise and #25 Kelly Bires. Row 17 is #81 Donnie Neuenberger and #14 Eric McClure. Row 18 is #41 Patrick Sheltra and #15 Todd Bodine. Row 19 is #24 Kevin

Lepage and #23 Robert Richardson Jr. Row 20 is #89 Morgan Shepherd and #27 J.R. Fitzpatrick. Row 21 is #28 Derrike Cope and #40 Scott Wimmer. And starting last in row

22 is #05 David Starr. The drivers with onboard cameras are #4 Chase the Police Pup, #5 Zuma the Water Pup, #7 Danica Patrick, #18 Rocky the Recycling Pup, #31 Justin

Allgaier, #33 Skye the Flying Pup, #60 Carl Edwards, and #66 Steve Wallace." said Marty as the field began their warm-up laps. But Rubble was still on pit road!

"Brad, I'm having radio trouble. It's too loud for my ears. I can't adjust the volume." said Rubble with a whimper. "Don't worry, Rubble. We've got you covered. Try a different

helmet." said Brad Keselowski as a #22 Discount Tire pit crew member brought Rubble another helmet. The English Bulldog switched out the helmets, and then everything

was fixed.

"That better?" asked Brad. "All good!" said Rubble. "Alright, go. Go." said Brad as Rubble left pit road to get back into his starting spot.

"Let's see if we can talk to our ESPN In-Race Reporter, who happens to be last night's winner of the truck race!" said Andy. "Zuma, this is Dale Jarrett in the ESPN booth. You

copy?" asked Dale. _"Dale Jawwett?! Talking to ME?! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! I've got you, Dale!"_ said Zuma excitedly. "Zuma, what do you think you can learn from

today that can help you tomorrow in the Daytona 500?" asked Dale. _"I just need to know where I need to be at the wight time and know when to make my moves."_ said

Zuma. "What do you like about racing in Daytona?" asked Dale. _"I love wacing hewe! This is just so awesome, dude!"_ said Zuma. "Alright, Zuma. Good luck out there today

and hope to talk to you later." said Dale. _"Thanks, Dale."_ said Zuma. The Chocolate Labrador was ecstatic.

"I can't believe I just talked to Dale Jawwett. Totally awesome!" Zuma said to himself.

"Alright Skye. You're starting on the pole today. Let's make something happen." said Clint Bowyer. _"10-4, Clint."_ said Skye.

"You ready for this, Marshall?" asked Landon Cassill. _"I'm fired up! Let's do this!"_ said Marshall.

"Alright, Zuma. Ready for a fun day?" asked Dale Earnhardt Jr. _"Totally weady, dude!"_ said Zuma.

"Rocky, you know what to do, buddy. Let's do this." said Kyle Busch. _"Thanks, Kyle. Glad to be back together with you today."_ said Rocky.

"Alright Chase. We have 120 laps to make something happen today. Go get 'em, bud." said Tony Stewart. _"Yes sir, Tony Stewart sir!"_ said Chase. "I like this pup." said

Stewart.

"Ready, Rubble?" asked Brad Keselowski. _"Yep! Ready to have some fun today! Rubble on the double!"_ said Rubble.

"Ready, Everest?" asked Joey Logano. _"Yep! Even though there's no ice or snow, I'm still ready to go!"_ said Everest. As the field got the one-to-go signal, Ryder gave the pups

a final pep talk.

"Pups, today's race is 120 laps/300 miles. The pit window is 36-42 laps, and remember that the pit road speed is 55 mph. Be safe, have fun, and let's go racing!" said Ryder.

"You got it, Ryder!" said the pups. Reed Sorenson dropped to the rear because of adjustments being made outside the impound area. Then, the pace car went to pit road,

leaving the field in the "paws" of Skye and Marshall. Then, the green flag flew.

"Green flag is in the air! We are underway in Daytona!" said Marty as the field raced side-by-side into turn 1. "Green means go!" said Rocky. As everyone started to find their

drafting partners, Zuma pushed Skye out front while Everest found Rocky.

"I've got youw back, Skye." said Zuma as Skye led the first lap of the race. "I led lap #1! Yay! Thanks, Zuma!" said Skye. "No pwoblem, Skye! Want to work togethew?"

asked Zuma. "Okay!" said Skye as Rocky pushed Everest ahead of the pair.

"Thanks, Rocky! Or should say, teammate?" said Everest as she led lap 2. "Oh yeah! We're Joe Gibbs Racing teammates! Want to work together?" asked Rocky. "Sure!" said

Everest as she and Rocky did the switch.

"Marshall, is it okay if I draft with Everest?" asked Rocky. "That's fine with me. I mean, you two ARE driving for the same team after all." said Marshall. "Thanks, Marshall!"

said Rocky. But then, Chase led a group of cars through the middle lane, splitting Skye/Zuma and Rocky/Everest.

"Whoa! Where did CHASE come from?!" said the four pups as Chase went past the group. "I did NOT see that coming." said Zuma as Chase led the lap while Rocky and

Everest made their way back to the front.

"Here I come, Chase!" said Rocky. Everest pushed the gray mixed breed ahead as they reached the line, and Rocky led the lap!

"Yes! I led for the first time since the Bud Shootout!" said Rocky. "Attaboy, Rocky!" said Kyle. But as Skye and Zuma tried to do the switch in the middle of the big pack, the

two pups got separated!

"I don't think that was a good idea, Zuma." said Skye. "Yeah. Sowwy, Skye. Get togethew with someone else so you can get back to me." said Zuma. "Okay. I'll try!" said

Skye. But then, Skye saw Chase right in front of her.

"Hi, Chase. Miss me?" asked Skye in a flirty voice. "Yeah, but really, Skye? In the middle of a race?" asked Chase. "Yep. You and I are going to work together." said Skye

before making kissing sounds over Chase's radio, causing the German Shepherd's cheeks to turn as red as Marshall's firetruck.

"She really needs to quit doing that while we're on the track." said Chase as Rocky and Everest did the switch again. Skye snickered to herself as Everest and Rocky able to

remain out front, and Everest led the lap!

"We timed that one perfectly, Rocky!" said Everest. "Yep!" said Rocky. On lap 6, Zuma looked in his rearview mirror and saw Skye pushing Chase.

"I was wondering when those two were going to hook up with each other." said Zuma to himself before he snickered as Everest led. Rocky and Everest switched again,

allowing Chase and Skye to get out front!

"That's my girl." said Chase as he led the lap. On lap 9, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Everest, and Zuma were 1-2-3-4-5! But Rocky and Everest started catching Chase and Skye!

"Here we come." said Rocky. But as Rocky and Everest switched again, Chase and Skye did it at the exact same time, putting Skye out front!

"Such a gentlepup." said Skye as she led lap 10. On lap 11, Everest and Rocky were trying to catch the couple!

"I have a feeling that those two are going to be working together the whole race until the last lap." said Everest. "Yep. You got that right." said Rocky as Skye continued to

lead. Everest and Rocky tried to get by the couple, but Chase got such a huge run into turns 3 & 4, he was able to keep Skye ahead at the line, allowing the Cockapoo to

maintain her lead.

"That's my boy." said Skye. As Everest and Rocky did the switch, Stenhouse and Bayne went past, bringing Zuma with them! Bayne saw Skye out front.

"Attagirl, Skye!" said Bayne. "Thanks, Trevor! Oh, and by the way, happy birthday!" said Skye. "Thanks!" said Bayne. Rocky and Everest then retook third and fourth from

Stenhouse and Bayne, and Skye held off Rocky at the line to hold onto the lead.

"Uh-oh. Time to put my side-drafting skills to work." said Skye as Rocky and Everest went past the couple on the backstretch. Skye side-drafted Everest, giving Skye an

advantage, plus the drafting help from Chase, keeping Skye out front. As Skye continued to lead, Rocky and Everest did the switch again. But seconds later, Hornish and Scott

collided, and Marshall, who was running towards the back as part of his strategy for later, spun after clipping the edge of the infield with his car while trying to get through the

scene, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in the tri-oval! Sam Hornish Jr. and Brian Scott are in it! And OH NO! Marshall the Fire Pup goes for a spin! Caution is out!" said Marty Reid as the field slowed down.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" said Marshall as he slid through the infield grass, trying to get the car under control. The Dalmatian finally came to a stop and regained

control of the car before heading back around the track to pit road.

" _You okay, Marshall?"_ asked Landon Cassill. "I'm good. How do the nose and splitter look?" asked Marshall as Hornish came to pit road for tires, fuel, adjustments, and

repairs. _"Bring it to us. We'll take a look at it."_ said Cassill as Skye led everyone, except Mike Wallace, who stayed out to lead a lap, down pit road. Everyone made their stops

and when the stops were completed, the top ten coming off pit road was Zuma, Skye, Everest, Stenhouse, Bayne, Kahne, Patrick, Rocky, Rubble, and Chase. Everest, Kahne,

Patrick, and Rubble took fuel only. Skye, Stenhouse, Bayne, Rocky, and Chase each took two tires. Zuma, however, missed his pit stall!

"Sowwy, guys. I couldn't see my pit sign and I didn't have enough time to tuwn into the stall." said Zuma as he came back to pit road. "It's alright, Zuma. We've got plenty of

time." said Earnhardt Jr. as Zuma came back to pit road and made his stop. When the running order got sorted out, the top ten was Skye, Everest, Stenhouse, Bayne, Kahne,

Patrick, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Annett. Then, the green flag flew on lap 20. The field raced side-by-side into turn 1 before trying to find their drafting partners. Skye tried

side-draft Everest on lap 21, but Everest had a huge push from Bayne, sending the Husky out front. As Everest led the lap, Rocky found Rubble.

"Here comes Rubble…" said Rubble.

"And Rocky…" said Rocky.

"On the double!" said the two pups as Rocky beat Everest back to the line to lead lap 22.

"Nice push, Rubble!" said Rocky. "Thanks! Two pups that build and fix things working together? I like this!" said Rubble. "Yep! Don't lose it, reuse it!" said Rocky. On lap 23,

Skye found Danica Patrick.

"I can't get to you, Danica. I'm trapped between you and Stenhouse." said Skye. "Don't worry, Skye. I see you. You'll be alright. Just hang in there." said Danica as Rocky led

the lap. But then, on lap 24, as Skye started to draft up to Patrick, Annett spun after contact from behind with Bodine, and took multiple cars with him, bringing out the

caution!

"Trouble in turns 1 & 2! Michael Annett goes around, and he takes a bunch of other cars with him! Caution is out!" said Marty Reid as the field slowed to avoid the spinning

cars. Skye and Chase both barely escaped by Annett while Zuma hit his brakes just in time to avoid hitting Sadler, who unfortunately then got hit by Mike Wallace.

" _Stay in your lane, stay in your lane. Come on, come on, come on, clear."_ said Ace as she guided Skye past Annett. "Thanks, Ace!" said Skye. "That's what I'm here for,

Skye." said Ace. The drivers involved were Annett, Sadler, Mike Wallace, Kenny Wallace, Bodine, and Stenhouse.

" _Skye, you okay? Did you get through?"_ asked Bowyer. "Yeah, but that was close! TOO close!" said Skye.

" _Chase, you alright? Did Annett clip your car?"_ asked Stewart. "No, I don't think so. Check it out when I come back around next time by." said Chase. "Looks good to me,

Chase. You're fine." said Stewart as Chase went by while some drivers came to pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Marshall was the only pup that pitted with the group.

As the field got the one-to-go signal, Edwards went to the garage area with engine trouble while Rocky saw Everest back behind him.

"You know what to do, Everest." said Rocky. "You got it, Rocky!" said Everest. Then, on lap 28, the green flag flew once again, and Everest pushed Rocky out front ahead of

Rubble and Bayne. As Rocky led the lap, Skye finally got hooked up with Danica as Chase found Almirola.

"Finally caught up to you, Danica!" said Skye. "Atta girl, Skye! Keep it up!" said Patrick. Skye then gave Patrick such a huge push, it sent the former IndyCar driver past Rocky

and Everest for the lead, and Danica led the lap!

"That's what I'm talking about, Skye! And you just made me the first woman to lead a lap at Daytona in a NASCAR-sanctioned race!" said Patrick. "Yay!" said Skye. "Ryder,

you have trained this pup well. I like her." said Patrick. "Thanks, Danica. She is a good pup." said Ryder. "I can't believe I just helped Danica Patrick make history at

Daytona!" said Skye. But then, Rubble got a push from Bayne, and Rubble led the lap.

"Sorry, Danica. I couldn't side-draft him quickly enough." said Skye. "It's alright, Skye. Don't worry about it. You helped me make history today, and I led a lap. That was my

goal all day long. You're such a good pup." said Patrick as Rubble continued to lead. "I know." said Skye. While Rubble was out front, Everest and Rocky joined the group. As

Rocky pushed Everest out front, Danica and Skye separated!

"My engine's getting too hot, Danica. I need to back off for a moment." said Skye. "That's fine. Just take care of the engine and you'll be alright." said Patrick as Everest led

the lap. Everest and Rocky then switched again, putting Rubble back out front. Rubble led the lap while Skye caught back up to Danica. Marshall, however, was slowly

climbing his way back up towards the front.

"Quiet as a mouse." said Marshall as Steve Wallace came to pit road. _"Marshall, you doing okay, bud? You've been awfully quiet."_ said Cassill. "I'm concentrating. I'm as quiet

as a mouse. I learned that during my Pup-Fu training classes." said Marshall. _"Interesting. You're doing a great job. Stay focused here."_ said Cassill as Rubble continued to

lead. Rubble/Bayne and Everest/Rocky had separated themselves from the big pack and pulled away!

"Whoa! We are leaving that pack in the dust! I can't even seem them in my rearview mirror!" said Rocky. "Wow!" said Everest as Rubble and Bayne did the switch. Bayne held

off Everest and led the lap. As Everest and Rocky did the switch, Bayne led lap 39 before he and Rubble switched. Rubble led lap 40 as Zuma moved into 5th. 4 laps later, as

Rubble continued to lead, Chase moved into 5th, bringing Skye with him, while Zuma dropped to 10th.

"It's getting weally hawd to find a spot on the twack to gain some momentum." said Zuma as he tried to hold onto his spot in 10th. _"You'll be alright. We've still got 75 laps to_

 _go."_ said Earnhardt Jr. as Skye tried to help push Chase back to the front where Rubble/Bayne and Rocky/Everest were. Marshall, however, had dropped back to 20th.

"I think we need to make some more adjustments, Landon. I'm struggling to keep up with the leaders." said Marshall. _"Okay. We'll pit during the next round of pit stops. And_

 _Allgaier just smacked the wall hard, and the tire carcass is sitting on the infield grass."_ said Cassill. "Hope we can get a yellow. If that tire carcass is still sitting there, that

could bring out the caution flag, which is exactly what we need." said Marshall as Allgaier came to pit road for tires, fuel, adjustments, and repairs. On lap 52, Rubble and

Bayne did the switch as they got through the lapped traffic. Bayne led the lap as Everest and Rocky did the switch and tried to get through the heavy lapped traffic as well.

"This lapped traffic is thick, Kyle!" said Rocky. "Yeah, I know it's tough. Just navigate through it and you'll be just fine." said Busch. Everest saw the traffic too.

"Come on, guys! Get out of our way!" said Everest as Chase ran in 5th while Skye ran in 6th. Finally, Rocky and Everest broke free from the lapped traffic. But on lap 56,

Hornish spun again coming into the tri-oval after Bodine got him loose, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in the tri-oval! Sam Hornish Jr. spins and hits the inside wall near the entrance to pit road! Caution is out!" said Marty Reid as Hornish went to pit road for repairs.

" _Hey, Marshall! We got a yellow! Bring it in."_ said Cassill. "You got it, Landon!" said Marshall as Bayne led everyone down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Everyone

made their stops, and when the stops were completed, the top ten coming off pit road was Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Rocky, Bayne, Skye, Nemechek, Stenhouse, Almirola, and

Waltrip. Rubble, Zuma, Bayne, and Stenhouse took two tires. Everest, Rocky, Skye, Nemechek, and Waltrip took four tires. Almirola got fuel only. But Zuma got hit with a

penalty.

" _Zuma, you have to drop to the tail-end of the lead lap cars. The fuel can failed to disengage and it went outside the pit box as you drove away."_ said Earnhardt Jr. "Oh,

you've got to be kidding me! Doggone it!" said Zuma, clearly frustrated. Rubble had to come back in too because the gas man didn't get the car filled back up with enough

fuel, putting him in the back with Zuma. After the green flag flew, the race reached the halfway point: lap 60!

"We made it to halfway!" said Everest, who gained the lead because of Rubble and Zuma's pit road mishaps. "Awesome!" said Zuma. "Yay!" said Skye. "Yes!" said Rocky.

"Sweet!" said Rubble. "Yeah!" said Marshall. "Let's finish this!" said Chase. Bayne pushed Everest while Skye pushed Rocky.

"Sorry I couldn't get down in front of you, Everest." said Rocky as Everest led the lap. "That's okay, Rocky. We still have 59 laps left." said Everest. "Good. I don't want to be

in the back. Come on, Skye." said Rocky to himself. As Everest/Bayne and Rocky/Skye fought for the lead, Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble were trapped in the middle of a big

pack!

"It's getting thick back hewe, Mawshall!" said Zuma. "I know, I know! I'm trying to create an open space for you, Rubble, and I to go through." said Marshall. On lap 63, as

Everest continued to lead, Chase pushed Leffler right up to Skye!

"Uh-oh! Here comes Chase!" said Skye as she continued pushing Rocky. Marshall found Steve Wallace and Nemechek as Zuma hooked up with Rubble.

"Come on, guys. I need to get back up to the front asap." said Marshall as Zuma moved up a lane to get around Rubble as the chocolate Labrador went by at a high rate of

speed.

"Whoa! That was close, dude." said Zuma as Kahne came to pit road to serve a penalty for not maintaining his position before the start/finish line under caution. As Everest

continued to lead, Leffler and Chase did the switch, putting Chase in fifth and Leffler in sixth. On lap 66, Rocky left Skye and went back to hook up with Leffler, putting Chase

behind Skye!

"I have her now." said Chase as Leffler got in front of Rocky. A few laps later, Rocky found his way back to Everest, and the two JGR teammates hooked up once again while

Chase continued pushing Skye. With 49 laps to go, Skye and Chase cleared Everest and Rocky, putting the Cockapoo and the German Shepherd out front.

"That's my boy." said Skye as Chase continued pushing. But then, Rocky got such a huge run off turn 2 and onto the backstretch, he pushed Everest ahead of the couple,

putting both the Husky and the gray mixed breed out front!

"Attaboy, Rocky!" said Everest as she led the lap. One lap later, as Edwards, who returned to the race after his engine problems were solved, was drafting with Bayne, Chase

tried to push Skye out front, but Rocky had more momentum and he kept Everest ahead at the line. Skye and Chase then did the switch, putting Chase in third and Skye in

fourth. But then, Everest and Rocky did the switch moments later, and Rocky held off a hard-charging Chase to lead the lap before Skye tried to push Chase ahead. Dale

Jarrett noticed this.

"Marty, the four drivers I'm keeping my eye on right now are Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Everest. Those four have been racing each other hard, but clean. If they keep this up,

those four pups just might have a shot at the win here." said Jarrett as Rocky got a push from Everest and held off Chase to lead the lap. With 44 laps to go, Skye pushed

Chase ahead, and Chase led the lap. As Rocky and Everest did the switch one lap later, Marshall moved into fifth with Rubble right behind him in sixth!

"Attaboy, Marshall! Go get 'em, bud! Yeah!" said Landon. 5 laps later, as Skye continued to lead, Marshall and Rubble began to close in on the four pups. All of the pups,

except for Zuma, were now running 1-2-3-4-5-6! Zuma was in 10th.

"Here comes Marshall and Rubble!" said Marty Reid as Rocky tried to push Everest ahead for the lead. "Where did that #1 car come from?!" asked Dale Jarrett in amazement.

"What a recovery by Marshall the Fire Pup! He spun while trying to avoid an accident earlier in the race, he ran in the back most of the time, and now he's trying to get himself

in position to have a shot at the win!" said Andy Petree as Marshall and Rubble did the switch with 37 laps to go.

"Where did Marshall come from?!" said Skye, Chase, Everest, and Rocky at the same time as Everest and Rocky did the switch. "We have the top six positions right now,

pups!" said Skye, earning cheers from the other pups. "Time to show these drivers that we mean business!" said Rocky. "Uh, we've been doing that the whole race, Rocky.

The only times we haven't led today were when Mike Wallace stayed out during the first round of pit stops, when Skye pushed Danica Patrick out front, and when Trevor

Bayne led for a while." said Everest. "Yeah. Other than that, we've pretty much dominated the race today." said Chase as Skye continued to lead. One lap later, Everest gave

Rocky such a huge push, it sent the gray mixed breed out front, and Rocky led the lap!

"Still got 35 laps to go." said Rocky. On the same lap, Rocky and Everest did the switch at the same time as Skye and Chase, and Everest led the lap!

"If these lead changes keep occurring, we might have a photo finish at the checkered flag." said Chase to himself as Everest led. But going down the backstretch, Skye pushed

Chase ahead, and Chase led the lap! As Chase led, Zuma was still trying to make his way back towards the front as Rubble and Marshall did the switch again.

"How are you doing out there, Zuma?" asked Earnhardt Jr. "I'm a pup all by himself, Dale. I'm 6 seconds behind 9th, and four seconds ahead of 11th. I'm 25 seconds behind

Chase! I'm weally stwuggling out hewe wight now, Dale." said Zuma. "Okay. We have to make one more pit stop. Just hang in there, bud. We'll be alright." said Earnhardt Jr.

as Marshall and Rubble moved into third and fourth with 30 laps to go.

"If I can finish where I am right now, that'll be like a win for me." said Marshall to himself as Skye took the lead a few laps later. With 25 laps to go, Zuma came to pit road for

his final pit stop, as did Leffler, Bodine, Starr, Rubble, Marshall, Waltrip, Sorenson, Stenhouse, McClure, Edwards, Allgaier, Clements, Howard, Santos, Skye, Chase, Rocky,

Patrick, Bayne, Nemechek, Kahne, Bliss, Almirola, Wise, Sheltra, Steve Wallace, Mike Wallace, Kenny Wallace, Neuenberger, Cope, Richardson Jr., Shepherd, and Everest.

When the cycle of stops was completed, the top five with 20 laps to go was Rocky, Skye, Everest, Marshall, and Chase. But a few laps later, a caution came out.

"Debris on the backstretch! Caution is out!" said Marty Reid as the field slowed down.

"That was a long green-flag run." said Skye as she got a drink of water to stay hydrated. "Yep. How's the car handling?" asked Clint. "Smooth. Very smooth." said Skye with a

hint of determination in her voice.

"Alright, Chase. It's all up to you now, bud. You know what to do here." said Stewart. "Yes sir, Tony Stewart, sir! Chase is on the case!" said Chase. With 17 laps to go, the

top ten was Rocky, Skye, Everest, Marshall, Chase, Waltrip, Sorenson, Stenhouse, Rubble, and Zuma. One lap later, the green flag flew, and Rocky got a push from Everest,

sending the gray mixed breed out front.

"Atta girl, Everest." said Rocky to himself as Skye got a big push from Chase. But as Marshall tried to move to the low line in the tri-oval, he accidently hit Rubble, sending

him spinning into the grass, out of control, and back up the racetrack, right into the path of Josh Wise!

"Trouble in the tri-oval! Rubble slides out of control, and he hits Josh Wise HARD as Patrick Sheltra spins out too! Caution is out!" said Marty Reid as the field slowed down.

Bodine also got into the back of Wise's car after Rubble made contact with Wise.

"OH NO! RUBBLE!" said Skye as she saw the impact. "Ouch! Wubble, you okay, dude?" asked Zuma. "I'm fine, but my car's not." said Rubble. "You alright there, Rubble?"

asked Brad. "Yeah, I'm alright." said Rubble as he got unbuckled and climbed out unhurt before waving to the crowd and looking at the damage to the right side of his

destroyed #22 Discount Tire Dodge Challenger. He then ran over to Wise, who was slow getting out.

"Josh! Are you okay?" asked Rubble in a worried voice. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are YOU okay?" asked Josh. "I'm fine. Glad you're okay." said Rubble as Wise talked with the safety

officials.

"He's okay!" said Ace. The crowd cheered as Rubble walked to his pit stall. Wise got into the ambulance as the field came by. As Ryder went down from the spotter's stand to

check on Rubble, Marshall saw the two heavily damaged racecars. The Dalmatian felt bad about causing the accident.

"I'm so sorry, Rubble. I didn't mean to do that. This was all my fault." said Marshall as he sniffled a little and let a couple of tears loose. But then, with 13 laps to go, Chase

got a flat tire!

"Oh no! Chase the Police Pup has got a flat tire with 13 laps to go!" said Marty Reid as Chase went onto the apron of the track in turn 2 and on the backstretch. "He must've

ran over some of the debris in the tri-oval." said Dale Jarrett. "It will take a miracle to save his chances of winning this race now." said Andy Petree.

"Oh no! Tony, I'm flat! I'm flat!" said Chase. "Can you get back to the pits?" asked Stewart. "Yeah, yeah. I think so." said Chase. "Be careful and bring it in. Don't tear the car

up, Chase." said Stewart as Chase made his way to pit road, along with Rocky, Everest, Sorenson, and Marshall. Everyone else stayed out on the track. Rocky and Everest got

fuel only while Sorenson and Marshall got four tires and fuel. Chase finished his four-tire stop and then left pit road. Luckily, Chase remained on the lead lap. As Chase

rejoined the pack, Jamie Little caught up with Rubble, who had made it back to his pit stall dazed, but uninjured.

"I'm here with Rubble the Construction Pup. Rubble, are you okay and what happened?" asked Jamie. "I'm a little bit dazed, but I'm okay. I just got clipped by the #1 car. I

didn't have enough time to react, and I spun, and unfortunately collected the #39 car in the process. I'm glad Wise and I are okay. If I just sit in the shade for the rest of this

race, I should be fine to go to Victory Lane if one of the other pups wins." said Rubble. "Thanks Rubble. Good luck tomorrow." said Jamie as Ryder showed up.

"Hey, Rubble. You okay, buddy?" asked Ryder. "Yeah. I'm okay." said Rubble as Ryder petted his head for comfort. Ryder then went to the infield care center with him after

getting a ride from a NASCAR Official. With 10 laps to go, while under caution, the top ten was Skye, Zuma, Waltrip, Bayne, Stenhouse, Rocky, Everest, Sorenson, Marshall,

and Leffler. Chase was 11th. Rubble was listed as out of the race in 29th. After Almirola came to pit road with electrical issues, Skye talked to Bowyer.

"Is Rubble okay?" asked Skye. _"Yeah, he's alright. He got out of the car. He looked a little dazed because of that hit, but he's okay."_ said Bowyer. "What about Wise?" asked

Skye. "Yes. He's fine." said Bowyer. "Phew! Good." said Skye. With 9 laps to go, the red flag was displayed.

"They're going to red flag you all here. They need to finish the cleanup of the accident scene. The #39 car leaked a lot of fluids onto the track." said Bowyer. "Okay. This

should give me time to relax a bit." said Skye as everyone slowly came to a complete stop behind the pace car on the backstretch and shut their cars down.

"Why did we stop?" asked Chase. "The safety officials need to finish cleaning up the accident scene near turn 1. They just need a little more time." said Stewart. "Okay. Got

it." said Chase. As safety officials brought fresh water for the drivers and the pups to drink, Dale Jarrett dialed up Zuma.

"Let's see if we can talk to Zuma while we have a chance. Zuma, this is Dale Jarrett up in the ESPN booth. You copy?" asked Jarrett. "Yeah, Dale. I got you." said Zuma. "Well

Zuma, it's been quite a race for you. You've been up-and-down the leaderboard all day long. How do you like your chances of winning this race?" asked Jarrett. "Pwetty good.

If I don't win today, I suwe would love to see either Skye or Chase win today." said Zuma. "Did you enjoy being the ESPN In-Race Reporter today?" asked Jarrett. "I totally

did, dude! This was awesome! I'm so glad I got to actually talk to you!" said Zuma happily. "Alright, Zuma. Good luck out there and bring it home strong." said Jarrett. "10-4.

Thanks, Dale Jawwett." said Zuma as everyone re-fired their engines and resumed following the pace car around the track slowly. As the field got the one-to-go signal a

couple of laps later, Skye then saw Bayne behind her.

"Trevor, you know what to do." said Skye. "Sure thing, Skye!" said Bayne. Then, with 7 laps to go, the green flag flew, and Bayne gave Skye the push she needed, and the

Cockapoo dropped down in front of Zuma.

"You know what to do, Zuma!" said Skye. "You got it, Skye!" said Zuma. But, as Skye led the lap, Chase found Marshall.

"Okay, Marshall. Time to get aggressive." said Chase. With 5 laps to go, Chase pushed Marshall into fifth.

"It looks like Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Marshall, and Chase are going to settle this amongst themselves!" said Marty Reid as Skye led the lap. With 4 laps to go, Everest

pushed Rocky ahead, and Rocky beat Skye to the line by inches to lead the lap! Zuma saw Marshall and Chase coming as Rocky and Everest did the switch.

"Skye! Watch your mirrors! Marshall and Chase are coming up fast!" said Zuma. "FASTER! FASTER!" said Skye as they came up on two laps to go. Marshall and Chase then did

the switch, putting Chase in third!

"Go, Marshall! Go, go, go!" said Chase as Rocky pushed Everest and himself ahead of Chase and Marshall. Then, Skye saw the white flag.

"White flag! One lap to go in Daytona! Can Skye win it?" said Marty Reid as the field took the white flag. Then, the intensity reached its peak. As the six pups went into turns 1

and 2, Rocky tried to push Everest into the lead, but he hit her rear bumper too hard, causing Everest to hit the wall, sending her out of control and sliding into the wall on the

backstretch a second time, knocking Everest out of contention!

"Here comes Everest and Rocky into turn 2 for the lead and…OH NO! Rocky put her in the wall!" said Marty. "He put her in the wall!" said Dale Jarrett as Marshall pushed

Chase into third!

"That's not going to go over too well with Rocky and Everest." said Andy Petree. "No, it's not." said Marty as the four pups raced through turns 3 & 4.

"Almost there." said Chase. Then, the checkered flag waved as the four pups raced to it.

"Chase goes high! Skye cuts him off and goes back down low! And it's going to be…CHASE! Chase the Police Pup wins at Daytona in a PHOTO FINISH!" said Marty excitedly as

the field took the checkered flag.

"You won, Chase! YOU DID IT!" said Tony Stewart as the #4 pit crew began their wild celebration. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! WE WON IN DAYTONA! AROOOOOOO!" said Chase

as he howled with excitement. Chase beat Skye to the line by seven one-thousandths of a second! Skye, however, was not so happy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be possible! I had him at the line! I had this race won! It was won!" said Skye as she drove by, congratulating Chase in the

process. "Way to go, Chase!" said Skye. "Nice job, buddy!" said Marshall. "Totally awesome, dude!" said Zuma. "Congratulations, Chase." said Everest. "Nice work, Chase!"

said Rocky. "Chase did it!" said Rubble. "Yeah, he did!" said Ryder. Everest was furious about what Rocky did.

"WHERE IS THAT PUP?! I'M GOING TO GET HIM FOR THIS MADNESS!" shouted Everest angrily as she drove up behind Rocky and slammed into him furiously.

"Hey! Calm down, Everest! Calm down!" said Ryder, who was watching the fight on the TV in the PAW Patroller. "Rubble, go to Victory Lane and take photos of Chase for me. I

will handle Rocky and Everest." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said Rubble. "Everest! STOP! STOP IT!" said Rocky as he hit the gas pedal hard to get away. As the rest of the

pups and the other drivers parked on pit road while Chase celebrated his win, Everest furiously pulled up and parked next to Rocky.

"As you can see, Everest is not very happy with Rocky. She might have a talk with him." said Dale Jarrett as Everest parked the car and shut off the engine. "I believe she

wants to have a conversation and have it right now." said Marty Reid as Everest furiously got unbuckled, climbed out of her destroyed #20 Gamestop Toyota Camry, took off

her helmet, HANS device, and gloves, and stormed over to Rocky's #18 Z-Line Designs Toyota Camry with rage.

"TRAITOR!" screamed Everest as she shoved Rocky back hard, causing the gray mixed breed to fall down on his back onto the pavement. "Everest! Stop! I'm sorry!" said

Rocky as he tried to back away while sitting on his behind. "We worked together the whole race as teammates, and THIS is what you do to me?!" shouted Everest. "Everest,

stop! Please! It was an accident!" said Rocky in a frightened voice. "You tried to win and you WRECKED ME! YOU CALL THAT AN ACCIDENT?!" shouted Everest. "Everest! Stop!

This isn't like you!" said Rocky as he got back onto his paws. "You're going to get it now!" said Everest before growling viciously at Rocky. "RYDER! MARSHALL! HELP!

EVEREST IS TRYING TO HURT ME!" cried Rocky as he ran straight for the PAW Patroller. "Come back here, Rocky! I'm not done with you yet!" shouted Everest as she ran after

Rocky.

 **(Victory Lane)**

While all the chaos between Everest and Rocky took place, Chase parked in Victory Lane, completely unaware of the chaos, shut off the engine, got unbuckled, took off his

helmet, HANS device, and gloves, put on an OREO hat, climbed out of the car, and then the big celebration began!

"Wooooohoooo! We won in Daytona!" said Chase happily as he was showered in water by his pit crew. Vince Welch came and interviewed Chase.

"Chase, you did it! You just got the PAW Patrol one step closer to sweeping everything in Daytona this week! How do you feel?" asked Welch. "It feels great to be here in

Victory Lane at Daytona! Chase has completed his case! The case of the winning in Daytona!" said Chase as Zuma and Rubble came into Victory Lane and shared a hug with

Chase. "Chase, how do you feel about your chances tomorrow?" asked Welch. "I feel good about my chances, but if I can't win, I'm going to make sure that Skye wins the

Daytona 500 tomorrow." said Chase. "Good luck tomorrow." said Welch.

"Way to go, dude!" said Zuma. "Thanks! Wait. Where's the rest of the team? How come they're not here yet?" asked Chase. "Rocky and Everest got into a fight, Skye's upset

about finishing second, and it is complete chaos in the garage area right now. Just enjoy your victory." said Rubble before taking photos of Chase with his #4 OREO/Ritz team.

 **(Garage area)**

Everest leapt at Rocky and landed on him, causing a wrestling match between the two pups in the garage area, and punches were thrown too!

"Everest! Stop! AAAAAAH!" cried Rocky as Everest . "No one's here to save you." said Everest before getting in his face and letting out a loud, vicious, snarling growl and

raising her paw, causing Rocky to tremble in fear and causing his eyes to widen with horror. Then, when Everest was about to hit Rocky one last time...

"EVEREST! Stop hurting my friend!" said a familiar Dalmatian. "Marshall?" said Rocky.

"Rocky, are you okay?" asked Marshall. "OW!" cried Rocky. "I guess not. Ryder! Hurry! Over here!" called Marshall as Everest tried to sneak away.

"Not so fast!" said Ryder, now angry. Everest gulped.

"Hi Ryder. How's it going?" asked Everest, chuckling and trying to sound innocent. Ryder was not amused.

 **(Later that evening)**

The PAW Patroller was unusually quiet. Chase was celebrating his win, but Ryder strictly told him to keep his celebration muted, which Chase agreed to, once he learned what

was going on. Skye was still crying because of her 2nd place finish in the Nationwide race after she led at the white flag, and Rubble and Zuma were outside, trying to get

away from all the noise. Ryder then turned to Rocky, who had some cuts and bruises, and Everest, whose bloody paw was cleaned and bandaged up.

"Anyone care to explain?" asked Ryder. "He wrecked me on purpose!" said Everest. "No! It was an accident! I swear it was!" said Rocky.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was NOT!"

"Was TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"THAT DOES IT! Stop this right now! EVERYBODY STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" screamed Skye as she ran into the cab, clearly still upset about where she finished in the

race.

"Skye, what's the matter with you? You've been screaming and throwing a tantrum ever since you got back here." said Ryder. "IT'S THEM! THEY CAUSED ME TO ACT

LIKE THIS!" screamed Skye as she pointed at Rocky, Everest, and Chase. "First of all, Chase beat won fair and square. Second, you had nothing to do with the fight. She was

the one who caused it, not me." said Rocky as he pointed at

Everest. "Raise and point your paw at me like that one more time, and I will cause even more pain for you." threatened Everest while showing her teeth. "Everest, that's

enough! Both of you apologize to each other. Now." said Ryder.

"Rocky, I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't right, and I hope you'll forgive me." said Everest as she started to cry. "I'm sorry for wrecking you. I got too aggressive, and I

ruined the day for both of us. Forgive me? And I forgive you." said Rocky. "I forgive you too." said Everest as she and Rocky shared a hug.

"See? All it takes is for both of you to say sorry. Now, let's just relax and get lots of sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." said Ryder. The pups had their dinner and then fell asleep a

few hours later.

 **(11:25 pm)**

" _Skye goes high! She goes back down low!"_

" _Chase wins it!"_

" _Skye finishes second!"_

" _Second!"_

" _Second!"_

" _Second!"_

Skye's eyes shot open and she woke up fast, breathing heavily from her nightmare.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm such a failure." said Skye as she quietly walked out of the PAW Patroller. Ryder heard the door open and close, even though he was asleep.

"Trevor, Skye walked out of the PAW Patroller again." said Ryder. "I'll handle it." said Bayne. "Thanks. See you in the morning." said Ryder before going back to sleep.

 **(Tri-oval)**

Skye walked up to the start/finish line at the edge of the infield grass and lied there, staring at the line she wanted to be the first across.

"Why? Why can't I win? What am I doing wrong?" Skye asked herself. "A-a-a-CHOO!" Skye sneezed before doing a small flip in the air and landing on her behind on the soft

grass.

"Gesundheit." said Trevor as he walked up behind the crying Cockapoo. "Trevor? What are you doing out here?" asked Skye. "That's what I was going to ask you. It's almost

midnight." said Trevor as he got down to her level. "I'm scared." said Skye, who was on the brink of tears. "Why? You did nothing wrong today, Skye. You ran great!" said

Trevor. "I was afraid you were going to fire me because I didn't win. I led at the white flag, but not at the checkered." said Skye sadly as she lied on her belly on the grass.

"Skye, I would never do that to you. You are driving with a lot of talent. Chase just had more momentum. Plus, you moved up to block him, but then you moved back down in

front of Zuma, and Chase regained his momentum and won." said Bayne. "But what am I going to do, Trevor? I'm starting in the back tomorrow, and I don't want to be

there." said Skye. "Let's go back to my RV. I know what might help you." said Bayne as he walked with her.

"Ryder, I found Skye. She was lying down by the start/finish line in the tri-oval. She's coming back to my RV with me." said Bayne. "Okay. She can spend the night with you if

she wants to." said Ryder. "Thanks. Goodnight." said Bayne. "Goodnight. See you in the morning." said Ryder before putting his Pup-Pad on charge and falling back to sleep.

 **(Trevor Bayne's RV)**

Inside Trevor Bayne's RV, it was warm and cozy.

"Nice RV." said Skye. "Thanks. Here's a bowl of warm milk." said Bayne. "Thanks." said Skye before drinking some milk. "Skye, you know how everyone always pray before

each race, right?" asked Bayne. "Yes." said Skye. "My pit crew and I always get together on pit road and we always say a prayer before each race. It keeps us focused and we

let God do the work." said Bayne. "So, you want me to pray with you before I get in the car tomorrow?" asked Skye. "Yes. But, I want you to remember one thing. This is

from a VeggieTales movie that a lot of Christians like me enjoy: For there is nothing I can't face when God is at my side." said Bayne. "For there is nothing I can't face when

God is at my side." repeated Skye. "That's right. Tomorrow, I will put some tape on the dashboard and I will put it where you can look over and read it before you start your

engine." said Bayne. "Thanks, Trevor." said Skye. "You're welcome. Just remember that God is always with you and that He will never bail on you. Just put your trust and your

faith in Him, and good things will happen." said Bayne. "I will remember that." said Skye before yawning. "Looks like it's bedtime for you." said Bayne as he got on the couch.

Skye followed.

"Aw! Do I have to?" asked Skye. "Okay, Skye. You asked for it." said Bayne, smiling as he tickled Skye's belly, earning happy laughs from the Cockapoo. Eventually, Skye fell

asleep. Trevor gently laid his hand on Skye's head, got down on one knee, and prayed.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I have a friend here who needs you more than ever right now. She needs the will to finish tomorrow's race, the courage to fight her way through the

tough pack, and the strength to stay focused on her job. Guide her, God. Speak to her. Tell her that you will be with her all the way, and that you will be there for her no

matter what. In Jesus' Name I pray, Amen." said Bayne.

Trevor then kissed Skye's head before turning out the lights and falling asleep. Skye smiled to herself and cuddled with Trevor the rest of the night, FINALLY sleeping

peacefully.

 **Wow! What an epic and dramatic chapter that was! Marshall fights his way back from a spin earlier in the race to finish third, Rubble was involved in a very**

 **bad wreck with Josh Wise, Rocky and Everest tangled on the final lap, Everest wrecked, Chase won the race, a brawl broke out between Rocky and Everest,**

 **and Skye got some very wise words of encouragement! Will Skye put that advice and those words of encouragement she was given to good use? And who**

 **will win the Daytona 500? Find out next time in PAW Patrol: Pups Save Daytona! Read and review, please! Happy Memorial Day!**

 **Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	9. Chapter 9: 2011 Daytona 500

Chapter 9: 2011 Daytona 500

 **Hello, Tomcat549 here. Well, my fellow fanfiction author friends, the big race for the pups has finally arrived: the 53rd running of the Daytona 500! Will**

 **Skye prevail and cap off the exciting and intense week for the PAW Patrol in Daytona by winning the 2011 Daytona 500? Before we start, sorry for the long**

 **delay, but I have been really busy with my job at the Goodwill storefront, and my Special Olympics Floor Hockey team and I have also been in training for**

 **the 2017 Special Olympics World Games that will be in Austria next March. Second, I know the chapter is long, but it will be worth the read. Well, without**

 **further delay, let's find out right now! DRIVERS, AND PUPS, START YOUR ENGINES! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls, and**

 **pups!**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at the Daytona International Speedway. Ryder and the pups had just woken up and were having their breakfast. Well, all the pups except

for a cute, sleeping Cockapoo.

"Come on, Skye. Time to get up." said Trevor Bayne. Skye groaned.

"5 more minutes with my blanket." groaned Skye as she pulled her blanket over her head. "Okay, Skye. You asked for it." said Bayne as he gave Skye a belly scratch on her

tickle spot.

"Hehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehehe! Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" laughed Skye. "Works every time." said Bayne as he made breakfast. "Aw! No fair!" said Skye. "If

you didn't get up, you'd miss the race today." said Bayne as he filled Skye's pup bowls with food and milk. "Well, I can't do that." said Skye as Trevor placed the two bowls

down in front of Skye, who was panting happily and wagging her tail.

"Yummy!" said Skye as she began eating her breakfast. "Glad you like it, because you're really going to need your strength today." said Bayne as he ate his breakfast too. "I

just hope we stay out of trouble today and not get caught up in the Big One." said Skye as she finished eating and drank her milk. "As long as you remember what I told you

last night, you'll be just fine." said Trevor. "Thanks, Trevor." said Skye. Bayne then noticed she looked a little sad.

"You okay, Skye?" asked Bayne. "No. I wish my mommy was here. She died a few years ago after we were attacked by eagles in a canyon near Adventure Bay. My mommy

and my two brothers, Jet and Finn, didn't make it. I was the only survivor." said Skye. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I'm sure they will be cheering you on from heaven." said

Bayne. "Yeah." said Skye. "Skye, there's a Bible verse that I'm certain will help you in today's race: Acts 20:24. Read it after you get strapped into the car." said Bayne.

"Okay!" said Skye. Then, Bayne's phone rang.

"Morning, Trevor and Skye." said Ryder. "Morning, Ryder!" said Skye. "You ready, Skye?" asked Ryder. "Ready!" said Skye. "Then come on over to the PAW Patroller and get

suited up." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said Skye before Ryder hung up.

"See you on pit road, Trevor." said Skye. "See you there. Now you'd better go. Ryder's waiting for you." said Bayne. Skye then happily took off running out of the RV and into

the PAW Patroller.

 **(A short time later)**

The pups lined up in their usual spots on their couches in the cab. Rocky, whose injuries had healed, was dressed in his Amp Energy firesuit, Chase was ready in his Aflac

firesuit, Marshall was dressed in his Target firesuit, Everest, whose paw had healed, was ready in her Shell/Pennzoil firesuit, Zuma was dressed in his Drive to End Hunger

firesuit, Rubble was dressed in his Caterpillar firesuit, and Skye was dressed in her Quick Lane/Motorcraft firesuit.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action in the Daytona 500, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Pups, this is it. Today is the 53rd running of the Great American Race: the Daytona 500!" said

Ryder, earning cheers and howls from all seven pups.

"Pups, I want you to all do your best today. And remember to keep your emotions in check. If you get upset, let it out in private here in the PAW Patroller. AND I want to see

NO FIGHTING between any of you in the garage area if any of you wreck each other. Have I made myself clear, pups?" asked Ryder. "Yes, Ryder!" said the pups. "Good." said

Ryder. "And if I see or hear ANYONE fighting, EVERYONE is going to have liver-flavored food for dinner!" said Everest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the

other six pups, earning laughs from Everest, who then got a wink from Ryder.

"Pups, focus. This is what you have worked hard towards. THIS is what you have been practicing for all week. You pups are the best, make Adventure Bay proud. Now to

remind you one last time of your rides for today." said Ryder. He then gave the orders.

"Chase, you will be driving the #99 Aflac Ford for Roush-Fenway Racing. Carl Edwards is your spotter." said Ryder. "Chase is on the case!" said Chase.

"Marshall, you will be driving the #42 Target Chevrolet for Earnhardt-Ganassi Racing. Juan Pablo Montoya is your spotter." said Ryder. "I'm fired up and ready to go ruff-ruff

RACING!" said Marshall.

"Skye, you will be driving the #21 Quick Lane/Motorcraft Ford for Wood Brothers Racing. Ace is your spotter." said Ryder. "This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye with a flip. "All set,

Ryder!" said Ace.

"Rocky, you will be driving the #88 Amp Energy Chevrolet for Hendrick Motorsports. Dale Earnhardt Jr. is your spotter. You're also the polesitter, but you will have to drop to

the rear because you're in a backup car." said Ryder. "Green means GO!" said Rocky.

"Rubble, you will be driving the #31 Caterpillar Chevrolet for Richard Childress Racing. Jeff Burton is your spotter." said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!" said Rubble.

"Zuma, you will be driving the #24 AARP/Drive to End Hunger Chevrolet for Hendrick Motorsports. Jeff Gordon is your spotter, and you and Rocky are teammates!" said

Ryder. "Awesome! Let's dive in!" said Zuma.

"Everest, you will be driving the #22 Shell/Pennzoil Dodge for Penske Racing. Kurt Busch is your spotter." said Ryder. "Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" said Everest.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder, earning cheers and howls from the pups. "Hands and paws in!" said Chase. "Pups, let's get out there and give those fans a race

they won't forget!" said Rocky. "And let's do it for Adventure Bay!" said Marshall. "Adventure Bay on three! Adventure Bay on three!" said Chase. "ONE! TWO! THREE!

ADVENTURE BAY!" said the pups as they did the cheer and then went to driver introductions. As the pups went to pit road, Marshall saw the size of the crowd.

"Wow! Look at this crowd! It's like they're here to see the Daytona 500!" said Marshall. "They ARE here to see the Daytona 500, silly." laughed Skye. "Oh yeah." said Marshall,

earning laughs from the other pups as they arrived at the stage. The track announcer did driver intros a little differently.

 **(10 minutes later)**

After the first 36 drivers had been introduced, it was time for the pups to be introduced to the crowd. Ryder then came up onto the stage.

"Alright folks, I know you have been waiting for this race for months, but this race will not get underway until we introduce…the PAW Patrol pups!" said Ryder, earning loud

cheers from the fans.

"Starting 32nd in the #21 Quick Lane/Motorcraft Ford, the Aviation Pup for Adventure Bay: Skye!" said Ryder as Skye came on stage and waved to the crowd.

"This puppy's gotta fly!" said Skye as she did a flip, earning loud cheers. Ryder then whispered into Skye's ear.

"Code takeoff." said Ryder. "Roger." said Skye before leaving the stage.

"Starting 22nd in the #99 Aflac Ford, the Police Pup for Adventure Bay: Chase!" said Ryder as Chase walked on stage and saying hello to the fans.

"Chase is on the case! The case of giving you all a show you won't forget!" said Chase as the crowd cheered before he joined Skye in a truck to go around the track to wave to

the fans.

"Starting 13th in the #42 Target Chevrolet, the Fire Pup for Adventure Bay: Marshall!" said Ryder as Marshall came on stage.

"I'm fired up and ready to go ruff-ruff racing! Whoa!" said Marshall as he accidently slipped down the ramp. "You okay, Marshall?" asked Ryder. "I'm good!" said Marshall,

earning laughs and cheers from the crowd as he left the stage.

"Starting 4th in the #31 Caterpillar Chevrolet, the Construction Pup for Adventure Bay, and the winner of Gatorade Duel #2: Rubble!" said Ryder as Rubble came walking out.

"Rubble on the double!" said Rubble, earning cheers from the large crowd as he walked off the stage.

"Starting 3rd in the #22 Shell/Pennzoil Dodge, the Snow/Mountain Pup for Adventure Bay, and the winner of Gatorade Duel #1: Everest!" said Ryder as Everest came walking

on the stage.

"Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" said Everest, earning cheers as she joined Marshall and Rubble in their ride around the track.

"Starting 2nd in the #24 AARP/Drive to End Hunger Chevrolet, the Water Pup from Adventure Bay: Zuma!" said Ryder as Zuma walked onto the stage.

"What's up, Daytona? Awe you all weady for wacing?" asked Zuma. The crowd responded with loud cheers. "Well then, let's dive in!" said Zuma as he left the stage.

"And now, starting on the pole in the #88 Amp Energy Chevrolet, the Recycling Pup from Adventure Bay, Zuma's best friend: ROCKY!" said Ryder as Rocky came out onto the

stage.

"Rocky, how does it feel to be the 2011 Daytona 500 polesitter?" asked Ryder. "It feels AWESOME! I am looking forward to racing! Greens means GOOOOOOO!" said Rocky,

earning loud cheers and whistles from the fans as he joined Zuma in the truck.

"Let's go racing!" said Ryder as he left the stage. As the fans headed back to their seats, Chris Meyers began the race coverage.

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to the Daytona International Speedway! I'm Chris Meyers, alongside Michael Waltrip. Michael, you were on the pit box when Zuma won the

truck race Friday night. What do you think we'll see in today's race?" asked Chris. "I think we're going to see these drivers just ride around for the first part of this race, and

then during the final part of the race, these drivers will be all over the place. And Zuma is starting on the front row with his best friend, Rocky." said Michael. "Matt Yocum is

with both those pups." said Chris.

"Thanks, Chris. I am with Rocky and Zuma as we go around the track to wave to the fans. Rocky, do you think you can make your way from the back to the front?" asked

Matt. "I hope so. We've got a pretty good #88 Amp Energy Chevrolet racecar, so we'll see what happens. But with Zuma starting next to me, THAT is a great start to the

day." said Rocky. "You said it, dude!" said Zuma as the two pups high-pawed each other.

"Zuma, do you think you can get another win this weekend?" asked Matt. "We'll see what we can do. If not, I'm just going to twy and bwing that #24 Chevy home in one

piece." said Zuma. "There you have it. Rocky and Zuma, ready to lead the field to the green. To Steve Byrnes." said Matt.

"Thanks, Matt. I'm with Ryder, who is the leader of those PAW Patrol pups. Ryder, how excited are you to be watching all seven pups race against 36 other drivers here today

in the Great American Race?" asked Steve. "I'm very excited about today. Those pups have been working so hard towards today's race, and I'm very proud of them, because

they're such good pups." said Ryder. "Thanks, Ryder." said Steve.

 **(With Chase and Skye)**

"Isn't this amazing, Chase?" asked Skye with excitement in her voice as she and Chase went around the track and waved to the fans. "Yes, you are." said Chase, not realizing

he referred to Skye, not the race. Skye's eyes widened and tears formed as she turned her head and looked at the German Shepherd.

"You…you think I'm amazing?" asked Skye. "I know you are." said Chase. "Oh, Chase. You're so good to me!" said Skye before she and Chase nuzzled each other. "And no

matter what happens, I will make sure that you win today, whether I am on the lead lap or not. I love you, Skye." said Chase. "Aw. I love you too, Chase." said Skye before

the two pups shared a sweet, loving kiss, earning an "Awww!" from everyone that was watching as the two pups went by. "You're the best, Chase." said Skye. "Same." said

Chase as the two pups nuzzled each other. Chase then went to his car while Skye put on her supersonic jets and headed for the sky.

 **(With Marshall and Everest)**

"This is just so incredible, Marshall! I can't believe we're actually going to be doing this. Together!" said Everest. "Yeah. A special day for a special pup." said Marshall as he

kissed Everest's cheek. "I'm special?" asked Everest. "Yep. You're special to me. Because you're mine." said Marshall. "Oh, Marshall." said Everest as the two pups nuzzled

each other and kissed while Rubble waved to the fans. Rubble turned around for a moment.

"Will you two please get a room after the race?" Rubble asked before turning back to the fans and resumed waving.

 **(A short time later)**

Mike Joy then began the main race coverage.

"Why have 182,000 people packed into the Daytona International Speedway today? Because just minutes from now, 36 drivers, along with seven PAW Patrol pups: Chase: a

German Shepherd, Marshall: a Dalmatian, Skye: a Cockapoo, Rocky: a gray mixed-breed, Rubble: an English Bulldog, Zuma: a Chocolate Labrador, and Everest: a Husky, will

fire their engines and do something that not many people get to do on a daily basis. They'll race side-by-side at 190+ mph, closer together than many of us dare to park in a

parking lot at the grocery store. And at the end of this prestigious 500-mile race, over $1,000,000 and the victory of a lifetime await the winner. Let's go trackside for opening

ceremonies with the leader of the PAW Patrol: Ryder." said Mike.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and remove your hats as the All-Army Color Guard from the Military District of Washington D.C. presents our nation's colors. Please remain_

 _standing as the Senior Pastor of the Greater Friendship Baptist Church of Daytona Beach, Rev. Dr. L. Ronald Durham, gives the invocation."_ said Ryder.

"Let us pray. Almighty God, we thank you so much for allowing us to be here today, and we pray for a safe race today. Be with the fans, the teams, and the drivers, as we go

through this exciting day, and may your blessings pour out and bring us home safely. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen." said the Reverend. _"Here to perform our National_

 _Anthem is the Fire Pup for the PAW Patrol from Adventure Bay: Marshall!"_ said Ryder. But Marshall was a no-show!

"Marshall?" asked Ryder. Ryder went backstage and found Marshall hiding and shaking in fear.

"Marshall? Why are you hiding back here? Everyone's waiting for you." said Ryder. "I can't do it. I've never sang in front of a crowd this big before!" said Marshall before

letting out a whimper. "It'll be okay, Marshall." said Ryder as he petted the Dalmatian to comfort him. "Ryder, there's going to be 182,000 people watching and listening to me

live, and lots of people watching and listening on TV and radio! What if I screw up? They'll laugh at me!" said Marshall. "You'll do fine, Marshall. I have an idea! Just pretend

that everyone in the crowd is the other pups and I." said Ryder. "Okay. I'll try." said Marshall as he followed Ryder back out onto the stage. As Marshall came back out, he

was met with cheers. He then looked over at Ryder, who gave him a thumbs-up before everyone in the stands, the infield, the stage, and on pit road, put their right hand and

their hats over their heart. Marshall gulped nervously before he sang.

 _Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight_

 _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

As Marshall sang, his voice became louder and he smiled more.

 _And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

 _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

 _Oh, say does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave_

The U.S. Air Force Thunderbirds then flew over the track, with Skye in front!

 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Marshall was then met with loud cheers from all around the track as Skye and the Thunderbirds completed the flyover.

"Thank you, Daytona International Speedway! Let's go ruff-ruff RACING!" said Marshall as he left the stage to get strapped into his car for the race. Skye then landed back on

the grass, went to pit road, and then got into her car after she took off her wings.

"I can't believe I just flew with the U.S. Air Force Thunderbirds!" said Skye happily as she climbed into her #21 Wood Brothers Racing car. As Skye got strapped in, Bayne

took her helmet, HANS device, and gloves off the roof of the car and then leaned in.

"Remember, run at your own pace. Take care of the car, and use your instincts." said Bayne. "I will. Because there is nothing I can't face when God is at my side." said Skye.

"Atta girl. Make us all proud." said Bayne as he petted Skye's head before handing the Cockapoo her helmet, HANS device, and gloves. As Skye finished getting set to go,

Bayne put up the window net and secured it good and tight. Then, after Skye was ready, she closed her eyes for a moment to relax herself.

"I won't fail you, mommy. I will make you, Jet, and Finn proud." said Skye. _"We know you will."_ said Jet's voice. "I will do my best." said Skye. _"Go get 'em, sis!"_ said Finn's

voice. "I'm not afraid." said Skye. _"That's my girl."_ said Delta's voice. Skye then opened her eyes and looked down at the tape with the verse that Trevor Bayne told her

about.

"I consider my life worth nothing to me; my only aim is to finish the race and complete the task the Lord Jesus Christ has given me: the task of testifying to the Good News of

God's grace. Acts 20:24." said Skye as she closed her eyes again to relax herself. Then, Mayor Goodway got to give the command via video chat.

" _And now, for the most famous words in motorsports, here to give the command, live from Adventure Bay: Mayor Goodway!"_ said Ryder.

" _Drivers, and pups, START YOUR ENGINES!"_ said Mayor Goodway before the crowd in Adventure Bay AND Daytona cheered loudly and excitedly. Skye's eyes shot wide open

and then she fired up her engine. As all 43 engines roared to life, the show began.

"Hello, race fans. You have all been waiting for this day all winter long, and now it's finally here: the Daytona 500. Hi everybody, I'm Mike Joy, along with 1989 Daytona 500

champion Darrell Waltrip, and 2-time Daytona 500-winning crew chief, Larry McReynolds. Gentlemen, what do you think will be the keys to Victory Lane here today?" asked

Mike. "Well Mike, the #1 important thing is finding your drafting partner. If you can stick together with your partner, you are in good shape." said Larry. "That's right, Larry,

and #2 is solid pit stops all day long. And #3 is what?" asked Darrell. "Avoid the Big One!" said all three. "Well then, as the 43-car field rolls off pit road and onto the

racetrack, let's take a look at the starting grid for the 53rd annual Daytona 500. Row 1 is #88 Rocky the Recycling Pup and #24 Zuma the Water Pup. Rocky is on the pole.

Row 2 is #22 Everest the Mountain Pup and #31 Rubble the Construction Pup. Row 3 is #78 Regan Smith and #33 Clint Bowyer. Row 4 is #29 Kevin Harvick and #15 Michael

Waltrip. Row 5 is #17 Matt Kenseth and #18 Kyle Busch. Row 6 is #4 Kasey Kahne and #92 Brian Keselowski. Row 7 is #42 Marshall the Fire Pup and #1 Jamie McMurray.

Row 8 is #43 A.J. Allmendinger and #2 Brad Keselowski. Row 9 is #5 Mark Martin and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 10 is #27 Paul Menard and #56 Martin Truex Jr. Row 11 is

#39 Ryan Newman and #99 Chase the Police Pup. Row 12 is #48 Jimmie Johnson and #00 David Reutimann. Row 13 is #14 Tony Stewart and #16 Greg Biffle. Row 14 is #83

Brian Vickers and #37 Robert Richardson Jr. Row 15 is #09 Bill Elliott and #7 Robby Gordon. Row 16 is #47 Bobby Labonte and #21 Skye the Flying Pup. Row 17 is #46 J.J.

Yeley and #6 David Ragan. Row 18 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and #77 Steve Wallace. Row 19 is #71 Andy Lally and #20 Joey Logano. Row 20 is #34 David Gilliland and #38

Travis Kvapil. Row 21 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #36 Dave Blaney. And starting last in row 22 is #32 Terry Labonte. The drivers that failed to qualify were " said Mike as the

field began their pace laps. The pups were then given final pep-talks from their crew chiefs through their pup-tags.

"Alright, Rocky. We'll have to come from the back today. So just stay on it." said Steve Letarte. _"10-4. Thanks guys. Let's have solid pit stops all day and we'll do what we can_

 _here."_ said Rocky.

"Alright, Zuma. You ready for today, bud?" asked Alan Gustafson. _"I suwe am, dude! Let's have some fun today, guys. Stay shawp on pit woad all day. Let's dive in!"_ said

Zuma.

"You ready for this, Everest?" asked Todd Gordon. _"You bet! Off the trail, Everest won't fail!"_ said Everest.

"Ready, Rubble?" asked Todd Berrier. _"All set! Rubble on the double!"_ said Rubble.

"Alright, Marshall. Today's the big day. Welcome to the Daytona 500!" said Brian Pattie. _"Thanks, guys! I'm fired up!"_ said Marshall.

"Alright, Chase. We're starting P22 today. Let's have good one today. Give us a good show, bud." said Bob Osborne. _"Yes sir, Bob Osborne sir! Chase is on the case!"_ said

Chase. "I like this pup." said Bob.

"Alright, Skye. You're going to have to come from deep in the field today. You ready for this?" asked Donnie Wingo. _"Yep! I sure am! Because this pup's gotta fly!"_ said Skye

with a giggle. As the field got the one-to-go signal, Reutimann, Ragan, Logano, and Rocky all dropped to the rear of the field because they were all in backup cars. Then,

Ryder came on the radio.

" _Pups, today's race is 200 laps/500 miles. The pit window is 42-46 laps, and the pit road speed is 55 mph. Have a safe race, and see you all at the end of the race, hopefully_

 _in Victory Lane!"_ said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said the pups. As the field went into turns 3 and 4 behind the pace car, Skye took deep breaths to calm herself. Delta, Jet,

and Finn were on her mind, as well as the race.

"I won't fail you. I'm not afraid." said Skye to herself as the pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the "paws" of Everest, who moved up when Rocky dropped to the

back of the field, and Zuma. Then, the green flag flew.

"Let's do this." said Skye as she narrowed her eyes, hit the gas pedal and shifted into high gear.

"Boogity! Boogity! Boogity! Let's go racing, boys, and pups!" said Darrell Waltrip. "Green means GOOOOO!" said Rocky as the field raced side-by-side into turn 1. As Smith

pushed Everest ahead, Zuma dropped back a bit and hooked up with Kahne as Bowyer got hooked up with Rubble, his Richard Childress Racing teammate. Marshall hooked up

with McMurray, his Earnhardt-Ganassi Racing teammate. Skye hooked up with Robby Gordon, Chase hooked up with Biffle, his Roush-Fenway Racing teammate. Rocky found

Ragan. As Skye got some help from Steve Wallace, Everest led the first lap of the historic race.

"I led lap 1 of the Daytona 500! YES!" said Everest happily. "Atta girl, Everest!" said Ryder. _"That's my girl!"_ said Jake over Everest's radio. "Jake! You're here! I can't believe

this!" said Everest happily. _"The trip ended early, so I thought I'd come on over here. I'm not going to miss seeing my girl race in the Daytona 500!"_ said Jake as Harvick got a

push from Kenseth. As Harvick led the lap, all the fans in the stands and the infield, as well as all the teams on pit road, including Ryder and Jake, went silent and held up

three fingers in honor of Dale Earnhardt Sr. As the fans and teams saluted the legendary racecar driver, Everest got a push from Smith, and the Husky led the lap.

"You just led the lap that was run in memory of Dale Earnhardt Sr." said Ryder. "This is the best day ever!" said Everest. On lap 4, Allmendinger got a push from Mark Martin,

and Allmendinger led the lap. But on lap 5, as Harvick got a push from Kenseth to take the lead, Waltrip hit the back of Kyle Busch's car too hard, and that caused Busch to

spin out and bring out the first caution of the race.

"Trouble in turn 1! Kyle Busch spins right in the middle of the turn, off the banking, and into the grass! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the time in

the race.

"Whoa! That was close!" said Rubble. "You okay?" asked Todd. "I'm alright. Good thing he didn't slide up the track and into me." said Rubble. "Yeah." said Drew.

"Skye, you alright?" asked Donnie. "Yeah, but that was close!" said Skye as some drivers, including Chase and Marshall, came to pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments.

"Whoa! Good thing he got out of the way, dude!" said Zuma. "Yep. That was a close call." said Alan. On lap 8, as the field got the one-to-go signal, Rocky was up to 14th while

Skye was in 19th. Chase was in 35th while Marshall was in 38th.

"Hopefully this is a sign that things are finally turning around in my favor." said Rocky and Skye to themselves. Then, as the green flag flew on lap 9, Bowyer got in front of

Rubble as Everest got in front of Smith and Zuma got back in front of Kahne. As Kahne pushed Zuma forward, Skye, however, saw her intended drafting partner right ahead

of her: David Ragan.

"Come on, David. A little closer." said Skye to herself as Allmendinger led the lap. As Kahne pushed Zuma towards the lead, Marshall hooked up with McMurray.

"I've got your back, Jamie." said Marshall. "Thanks, Marshall!" said McMurray. The driver of the #1 Bass Pro Shops car then dialed up Ryder.

"Ryder, Marshall is such a good pup. You have trained him well." said McMurray as Zuma led the lap. "Thanks, Jamie." said Ryder as Rocky got a push from Truex while

Allmendinger regained the lead. But then, J.J. Yeley's engine blew on lap 11, bringing out the caution.

"Trouble on the backstretch! J.J. Yeley's engine and his Daytona 500 hopes have gone up in smoke! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. But as the

field approached the line, Truex got into the back of Rocky's car too hard, almost sending the gray mixed-breed spinning!

"Whoa, hey! Watch it! You almost wrecked me AGAIN!" said Rocky as he regained control of his #88 Amp Energy car. Allmendinger then led everyone except Brad Keselowski,

Bobby Labonte, Terry Labonte, Steve Wallace, Tony Stewart, Paul Menard, Reutimann, McMurray, Waltrip, Marshall, Gilliland, Kvapil, Chase, Biffle, and Richardson Jr., down

pit road for fuel and adjustments. When everyone made their stops, the top ten coming off pit road was Rocky, Allmendinger, Martin, Kenseth, Bowyer, Harvick, Logano,

Zuma, Rubble, and Truex. When the running order got sorted out, Marshall was 10th, Chase was 13th, Rocky was 16th, Zuma was 23rd, Rubble was 24th, Everest was 27th,

and Skye was 30th.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." said Skye to herself. Then, the green flag flew on lap 16.

"Folks, for those of you who are watching at home, as the green flag flies, let's do a Daytona 500 version of NASCAR on FOX Crank It Up!" said Mike Joy as the 42 remaining

cars raced around the 2.5 mile speedway at full song. As Bobby Labonte led the lap with a push from Brad Keselowski, Skye found Rubble before Bowyer did.

"I've got your back, Rubble!" said Skye as she came up behind Biffle, who was pushing Chase. "Thanks Skye, but I'll let Bowyer find me. Thanks anyway." said Rubble.

"Okay." said Skye as Labonte continued to lead. But then, Marshall pushed McMurray towards the front as Menard got a push from Stewart. As the two separated for a

moment, Logano and Rocky did the same, but the two pairs stayed side-by-side.

" _Sorry, Jamie. I had to back off for a split second. My engine got a little hot."_ said Marshall. "It's alright. Just do what you can for now." said McMurray as Menard led the lap.

One lap later, Skye finally found Zuma.

" _Hi, Zuma! Miss me?"_ asked Skye, giggling. "Let's woll, Skye! Stawt pushing!" said Zuma. _"You got it, Zuma!"_ said Skye as she began pushing Zuma forward. On lap 21, the

action heated up. As McMurray and Marshall did the switch, Biffle gave Chase such a big push, it sent the German Shepherd pup forward and into the top five!

"Thanks, Greg!" said Chase. "No problem, buddy!" said Biffle as Marshall got a push from McMurray and led the lap. But a few laps later, Harvick's engine blew, bringing out

the caution!

"Trouble for the 2007 Daytona 500 champion! Kevin Harvick's engine has blown! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed. But as Harvick's engine blew, Robby

Gordon slowed up to avoid Harvick, but Zuma was right behind the orange #7 Dodge Charger racecar and couldn't see because of the smoke, which caused the chocolate

Labrador to run into the back of Robby Gordon's car!

"Aw, come on! Weally?!" said Zuma. "Zuma, you alright? What happened?" asked Alan Gustafson. _"When Hawvick's engine blew, smoke blocked my view, and I wan into the_

 _back of Wobby Gordon's car. I've got damage on the nose. Let's get it fixed befowe the wace gets going again."_ said Zuma as Marshall led everyone down pit road for tires,

fuel, and adjustments. "Alright. We'll take care of it." said Alan as Zuma pulled into his pit stall. When the stops were complete, the top ten was Marshall, McMurray, Rocky,

Menard, Stewart, Reutimann, Bobby Labonte, Waltrip, Truex, and Rubble. After the repairs to Zuma's car were finished, the chocolate Lab pup left pit road and rejoined the

back of the field. After the running order got sorted out, the top ten was Bowyer, Everest, Smith, Brian Keselowski, Marshall, McMurray, Rocky, Menard, Stewart, and

Reutimann.

"How's it running, Zuma?" asked Alan. _"Fine now. Let's see what I can do hewe."_ said Zuma over the radio. "Good. Go get 'em, bud." said Alan. On lap 26, the green flag flew.

As Marshall pushed McMurray, Everest got a push from Smith as Rocky pushed Bowyer ahead and Bowyer led the lap!

"Thanks, Rocky!" said Bowyer as Skye pushed Ragan forward. "No problem!" said Rocky.

" _Sorry I couldn't get to you in time, Clint."_ said Rubble. "It's alright. We've got plenty of time." said Bowyer as he led the lap. But one lap later, as Marshall pushed McMurray

into the lead, Skye pushed Ragan into third. But then, Waltrip accidently turned Reutimann, and caused the Big One, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in turn 4! Reutimann and Waltrip go around, and a bunch of other cars with them! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down. _"Check up! Check up!_

 _Check up! Check up! Go low! Go low! Go low…ah, we're in it. Hold the brake."_ said Jeff Gordon as he tried to get Zuma through the wreck.

"Oh no! Zuma!" said Darrell Waltrip as the chocolate Lab spun and got hit a couple more times before coming to a stop. The drivers involved were Reutimann, Martin, Waltrip,

Zuma, Biffle, Johnson, Vickers, Kenseth, Brian Keselowski, Nemechek, Ambrose, Lally, Kvapil, and Allmendinger. Zuma smacked his steering wheel in frustration.

" _Unbelievable! You have to be kidding me, doggone it! Doggone it! Excellent job, Jeff! Excellent job!"_ said Zuma as he smacked the steering wheel. "Zuma, you alright?" asked

Alan. _"Do I look like I'm alwight?"_ asked Zuma as he drove back to the garage area. "Zuma, let's just go to the garage. We'll try to get to it fixed." said Alan as Zuma made

the hard-left turn into the garage area. _"Get the crew together, take the car apawt, and then thwow it in the twash!"_ said Zuma. "Just park it in the stall, bud." said Alan. _"I'm_

 _thewe! I'M THEWE! AND SO IS EVEWYONE ELSE WITH HEAVILY DAMAGED WACECARS! What do you think I'm doing?!"_ shouted Zuma angrily. "Zuma, cool down. chill out."

said Alan as Zuma angrily parked his wrecked #24 Drive To End Hunger racecar. _"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_ _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! "_

shouted Zuma before angrily getting unbuckled, taking off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, climbing out of his wrecked racecar, and storming towards the PAW Patroller.

Steve Byrnes then tried to interview Zuma.

"Zuma, are you alright and what happened?" asked Steve. "Do I look like I'm alwight? I stawted second, I wan up fwont, I wan into the back of Wobby Gordon's car, and I get

caught up in the Big One! This is widiculous! Scwew this! I'm out of hewe!" said Zuma before walking away, VERY angry. He then saw Harvick.

"Well Kevin, I hope you'we satisfied!" shouted Zuma. "What did I do?" asked Kevin Harvick. "Youw engine blew, blocking my view, which caused me to hit Wobby Gordon's

caw, and it caused me to pit, which sent ME to the back, and I get caught up in the Big One! AND NOW I'M STUCK HEWE!" shouted Zuma. "Zuma, relax. I didn't know you

were behind me. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." said Kevin. "WELAX?! You're telling ME to welax?! How about YOU go wepair my caw and then tell

NASCAR to give me my spot back?" said Zuma. "It doesn't work like that." said Harvick. Then, something inside of Zuma snapped.

"THAT DOES IT!" screamed Zuma as he charged angrily at Harvick, knocking the 2007 Daytona 500 champion off his feet and onto the pavement.

"Zuma! What is your problem?!" asked Harvick as he tried to break free. "You wuined my day! This is all youw fault!" shouted Zuma as he threw some punches while both the

#29 and #24 pit crews came rushing in to try break up the fight, which got the attention of the crew chiefs on pit road.

"Uh, we have a little situation in the garage area." said Steve Letarte. _"Oh no. Now what?"_ asked Rocky. "Looks like Zuma's showing his displeasure to Harvick." said Steve.

"Oh, great. That means I'll be having liver-flavored food for dinner tonight! GREAT! JUST GREAT!" said Rocky.

"Uh, looks like Zuma's a bit upset with Harvick." said Todd Berrier. _"Zuma's upset with WHO?!"_ asked Rubble. "Harvick. Your teammate." said Todd. Rubble then dialed up

Ryder.

"Ryder, come in." said Rubble. "What's up, Rubble?" asked Ryder. "You might want to take a look at what's going on in the garage area." said Rubble. Ryder then focused

Pup-Pad on the garage area and zoomed in.

"You have got to be kidding me. Already?!" asked Ryder. "Yep." said Rubble. Ryder then ran into the garage area.

 **(Garage area)**

"You'we going to pay for this! I'll wweck you next time we wace!" said Zuma as he and Harvick wrestled on the pavement. "Zuma, knock it off! Get off me!" said Harvick as he

tried to break free while Zuma kept his grip. "NEVER!" said Zuma. Then, Ryder came in and tried to grab Zuma.

"Zuma!" said Ryder's voice. Zuma gulped, released Harvick, and bolted.

"Zuma, stop! Sit!" said Ryder. "Oh no." asked Zuma as he stopped. "Zuma, what do you think you're doing?" asked Ryder. Zuma then bolted for the PAW Patroller.

"Zuma, come here! Stop!" said Ryder sternly. "What did I tell you about fighting?" asked Ryder. "Bye." said Zuma before running to the PAW Patroller. "Zuma, stop!" said

Ryder. "Ryder, let him go. He needs to calm down." said Alan. "Okay. Kevin, you alright?" asked Ryder as he helped Harvick get back onto his feet. "Yeah. I'm alright." said

Harvick. "Sorry about Zuma." said Ryder. "I tried talking to him, but he just didn't listen to me." said Harvick as he walked with Ryder. "I'll have Zuma apologize to you after

he calms down." said Ryder. "Thanks." said Harvick. Everest, however, was relieved that she escaped disaster.

" _That was close."_ said Everest. "Yeah. Good job holding your line. You did exactly what you needed to do." said Todd Gordon as Rocky led half the field down pit road for tires,

fuel, and adjustments. But as Everest came in for her stop, she overshot her pit stall!

"Back it up, back it up, back it up." said Todd as Everest backed up before her pit crew got to work. _"Sorry about that. I couldn't see the line."_ said Everest. "It's alright. Don't

worry about it. It's still early. We've got plenty of time." said Todd as Everest left her pit stall after the crew finished the stop. When the stops were completed, the top ten

coming off pit road was Wallace, Rocky, Stewart, Menard, Rubble, Bowyer, Brad Keselowski, Newman, Smith, and Allmendinger. The only drivers who did not pit were

McMurray, Marshall, Ragan, Skye, Truex, Bobby Labonte, and Richardson Jr. On lap 35, Marshall was second, Skye was fourth, Rocky was 9th, Rubble was 12th, Chase was

23rd, Everest was 27th, and Zuma was in 35th, in the garage. As the green flag flew, Richardson Jr. dropped to the rear as part of his strategy. While everyone found their

drafting partners, Marshall pushed McMurray ahead!

"Atta boy, Marshall!" said McMurray as Rocky pushed Truex while Ragan pushed Skye, and Rubble pushed Stewart. As McMurray led the lap, Everest made her way up to

15th!

"That's my girl!" said Marshall as Everest climbed her way back up through the field while Menard took the lead and led the lap, thanks to help from Bowyer. As Rocky and

Rubble tried to make their way forward, Keselowski and Smith joined the fight for the lead. As Menard led the race, Skye and Ragan did the switch, putting Ragan in 18th and

Skye in 19th.

As Keselowski led a lap, McMurray and Marshall did the switch, Rubble pushed Stewart into third while Everest got help from Blaney. A few laps later, on lap 46, Keselowski

and Smith did the switch, as did Everest and Blaney. As Blaney led the lap, Skye pushed Ragan into the mix as Chase did the same with Kahne!

"I see you, Chase!" said Skye. "Same here, Skye!" said Chase. "Follow me!" said Skye. "I'm right behind you!" said Chase as the caution flew once again after Richardson Jr.

spun, hit the wall a few times, and went into the grass in the tri-oval.

"Trouble in the tri-oval! Kvapil gets into Richardson Jr., and the #37 car goes around! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. As the safety crews

worked on getting Richardson's wrecked #37 racecar off the track and to the garage, Skye came on the radio.

"Are we pitting?" asked Skye. "Yes. We are pitting with everyone else. Just follow the leader." said Donnie Wingo as Richardson Jr. climbed out of his car unhurt. Blaney led

everyone on the lead lap, except Terry Labonte, down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Skye pulled into her pit stall and stopped. As the #21 Wood Brothers Racing pit

crew did the stop, Skye took a moment to get a drink of water and relaxed herself.

"I will not fail. I'm going to do this, with or without my mommy and my two brothers here." said Skye as the pit crew finished the stop. After Delta, Jet, and Finn flew back to

their seats on the pit box, Skye left her stall. When the stops were completed, the top ten coming off pit road was Blaney, Everest, McMurray, Kahne, Marshall, Rocky,

Bowyer, Smith, Logano, and Keselowski.

"It's alright, guys. We'll get back up there. I hope." said Skye. As the field got the one-to-go signal, Zuma, who had taken off his firesuit and was now just wearing his collar

and pup-tag, was in the PAW Patroller, watching the race on the TV.

"I should be out thewe leading. Not in hewe." said Zuma, still fuming about the accident. Then, Alan Gustafson and Ryder both came up to the PAW Patroller and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Zuma. "It's Ryder and I." said Alan. "What do you want?" asked Zuma. "You okay?" asked Ryder. "Do I sound like I'm okay?!" asked Zuma, starting to cry a

bit. "Zuma, chill out. I know you're upset, but you've got to calm down." said Alan. "It was all Kevin Hawvick's fault! If his engine hadn't blown, I would be out thewe leading

with Skye behind me!" said Zuma. "Zuma, stop! Please! This is neither the time, nor the place. Now, Kevin Harvick is coming over here in a few minutes." said Alan. "HIM

again?!" asked Zuma as he buried his face in his paws. "Zuma, if you don't apologize, I will take you off duty for a few days. Is that what you want?" asked Ryder. Zuma's

eyes widened in horror. He then ran out of the PAW Patroller at full speed and leapt into Kevin Harvick's grip and just hugged him while crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sowwy. I made a stupid mistake. I'm such a tewwible pup." said Zuma as he let his tears loose. "Shhhhh. It's okay, Zuma. It's okay. We're good." said Harvick as he held

the crying chocolate Labrador pup in his arms, trying to calm him down. "Zuma, don't say that about yourself. You are not a terrible pup." said Ryder. "I just didn't want to be

back hewe so eawly." said Zuma. "Zuma, I think you just need to rest. Go into the PAW Patroller and take a nap." said Ryder. "Yes, Wyder." said Zuma before Harvick carried

Zuma back into the PAW Patroller and placed the chocolate Lab on his pup-bed as the race went back to green.

 **(On the track)**

Blaney got a push from Everest, and everyone went past Terry Labonte, leaving him by himself with no help!

"Sorry, Terry, but I've got another friend who needs my help." said Everest, referring to Skye, who was still with Ragan. But when Blaney and Everest tried to do the switch,

Everest went down in front of Menard, leaving Blaney on his own!

"Sorry, Dave." said Everest as she led the lap. But then, Menard, who had Smith pushing him, took the lead, and everyone went by Everest, leaving the Husky with NO HELP!

"Oh no! I didn't want to do that!" said Everest as she dropped back. Luckily, she found Blaney once again as Menard led the lap. As Everest pulled up alongside Marshall,

Rubble was pushing Bowyer forward!

"Atta boy, Rubble! We keep this up, we'll have a shot to win this race!" said Bowyer. "Yep! But I'm also trying to help one of my PAW Patrol teammates win: Skye." said

Rubble. "You're such a good pup, Rubble." said Bowyer. "Thanks. Here comes Rubble…" said Rubble.

"And Clint Bowyer…" said Bowyer.

"On the double!" said the two teammates as they got past Menard and Smith while the latter pair did the switch. As Bowyer led the lap, Skye was still pushing Ragan, but they

were in the back of the big pack.

"How are you doing back there, Skye?" asked Donnie Wingo. "Good. Just trying to bide my time." said Skye. "Atta girl, Skye. Just keep doing what you're doing here. Smooth

and steady as you go." said Donnie. As Skye continued pushing Ragan, Marshall and McMurray did the switch.

"Thanks, Jamie. My engine was starting to get a little too hot. I'm the Fire Pup for the PAW Patrol, and when something is hot, my nose knows!" said Marshall. "You're a smart

pup!" said McMurray as Kahne and Rocky caught up to Bowyer and Rubble while the action in the big pack heated up with Marshall, Everest, Chase, and Skye right in the

middle of it!

"Oh, boy! This is getting intense back here, Jamie!" said Marshall. "Just hold your line, Marshall. Don't worry. I'm right behind you." said McMurray. But on lap 57, Brian

Vickers, who was trying to get back out onto the track to continue in the race after being caught up in the big wreck on lap 29, stalled on the track, bringing out the caution.

"Trouble for Brian Vickers! He has stalled on the apron of the track! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again.

" _What's the plan?"_ asked Marshall. "Do the opposite of what the leader does." said Brian Pattie. _"10-4."_ said Marshall. One lap later, Bowyer led everyone on the lead lap

except Marshall, McMurray, Smith, Everest, and Gilliland, down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. But as Bowyer exited his stall, he almost ran into the back of Skye's

car!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hey! Watch it!" said Skye as she pulled into her stall. "Skye, you alright? Did he get you?" asked Donnie. "No. But that was close!" said

Skye as she pulled out of her stall. When the stops were complete, the top ten coming off pit road was Rocky, Rubble, Kahne, Bowyer, Menard, Keselowski, Newman, Logano,

Blaney, and Stewart.

" _Nice work, guys! Keep it going!"_ said Rocky. "Nice job, Rocky. Smooth and steady here, bud." said Steve Letarte. Skye came on Rubble's radio.

"Rubble, your teammate nearly spun me out on pit road." said Skye. "He didn't get you, did he?" asked Rubble. "No." said Skye. "Then you're fine." said Rubble. On lap 61,

the green flag flew, and everyone found their drafting partners quickly. Everest got a push from Smith, sending the Husky out front, followed by Rubble, Bowyer, Menard,

Keselowski, Rocky, and Kahne!

"Guess we didn't get going as fast as I thought we were going to." said Marshall as Everest led the lap. "It's alright. We've got plenty of time." said McMurray. As Everest led

lap 62, Skye was back with Ragan, but also saw Chase ahead of them!

"Hi, Chase!" said Skye in a flirty voice, smacking her lips and making kissing sounds over Chase's radio. "Skye, you're embarrassing yourself!" said Chase. "Awww! Did I make

you cwanky?" asked Skye like she was talking to a baby. "Skye, this is neither the time nor the place!" said Chase before tuning his radio to where he could hear Carl Edwards

and Bob Osborne. Skye giggled and laughed to herself.

"Oh my. I love that pup." said Skye, laughing to herself as Everest continued to lead. On lap 66, Rubble got a push from Bowyer, and regained the lead! As the field went

through turn 3, they went past a beaten and battered #24 Drive to End Hunger Chevrolet Impala SS, driven by Zuma, who decided to get back into the car and try to finish

the race!

"Zuma's back!" said Rubble. "Yay, Zuma!" said Rocky. "Go, Zuma!" said Skye. "Way to go, Zuma!" said Chase. "You can do it, Zuma!" said Marshall. "Keep it going, Zuma!"

said Everest as she and Smith did the switch. As Smith led lap 71, Kahne was still pushing Rocky forward.

"Smooth and steady." said Rocky to himself. On lap 72, Skye was in 15th, still pushing Ragan.

"I'm not moving as fast as I was earlier." said Skye. "We'll be alright. 27 laps to halfway." said Donnie Wingo as Rubble pushed Bowyer into the lead on lap 73. As Bowyer led

the lap, Rocky was still holding his spot in third.

"Come on, Kasey! I need more speed!" said Rocky. "I'm trying, bud. I'm trying." said Kahne. A few laps later, the caution came out after Travis Kvapil blew a tire and hit the

wall.

"Trouble in turn 1! Travis Kvapil's tire goes down and he is in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed again. "Are we pitting?" asked Skye. "Yes, we are

pitting." said Donnie. "10-4." said Skye as Bowyer led everyone on the lead lap down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. When the stops were complete, the top ten

coming off pit road was Rocky, Bowyer, Rubble, Kahne, Newman, McMurray, Logano, Blaney, Marshall, and Menard. No one stayed out, which made Rocky the new race

leader!

"Rocky the Recycling Pup is the new leader of the Daytona 500!" said Steve Letarte. "At last!" said Rocky. "How's the view?" asked Earnhardt Jr. "Clear!" said Rocky. "Good.

As long as we're still running at the end, we've got a chance." said Earnhardt. Then, the green flag flew on lap 79, and Rocky got a push from Kahne.

"Green means GO!" said Rocky as he and Bowyer led the field side-by-side going into turn 1. Rubble tried to push Bowyer ahead, but Rocky and Kahne had the momentum

going onto the backstretch as the Earnhardt-Ganassi Racing duo of McMurray and Marshall joined the fight for the lead. Kahne kept pushing Rocky ahead as they came off

turn 4.

"Rocky started at the back, worked his way forward, and for the FIRST time today, Rocky the Recycling Pup for the PAW Patrol from Adventure Bay will lead a GREEN-FLAG

LAP in the Daytona 500!" said Mike Joy as Rocky led the lap. "Good for him! Alright!" said Darrell as the crowd cheered loudly. "You just led a lap under green in the Daytona

500!" said Steve. "YES! YES!" said Rocky happily. "That's my boy!" said Ryder. "Way to go, Rocky!" said Rubble. "Yay, Rocky!" said Skye. "Atta boy, Rocky!" said Chase. "Nice

job, Rocky!" said Everest. "Good job, Rocky!" said Marshall. "Yeah, Wocky! Nice job, dude! We BOTH led a lap today!" said Zuma. "Yeah, we did!" said Rocky. Marshall then

pushed McMurray ahead and McMurray led the lap. But then, Rocky and Kahne split apart!

"Sorry, Rocky. My engine got a little hot." said Kahne as Skye found Stewart while Ragan hooked up with Biffle. "It's alright. We're good." said Rocky as McMurray led another

lap before he and Marshall did the switch, putting the Dalmatian ahead of McMurray. As Newman led the lap, thanks to a push from Logano, Chase pushed Truex ahead!

"Here we come!" said Chase. But then, problems arose for Rubble as Skye got a push from Robby Gordon.

"Uh, Todd? I think there's something wrong with the engine." said Rubble. "Okay. Try and hold on until the next pit stop. If it gets worse, let me know." said Todd. "I'll try."

said Rubble as Newman led again. A few laps later, on lap 89, Everest got a push from Smith as Rubble pushed Bowyer back out front. As Bowyer led the lap, Skye dropped

back and got re-hooked up with Ragan.

"Finally!" said Skye as Ragan began pushing the Cockapoo forward. But as Everest led lap 90, Rubble's engine woes got worse.

"The engine's starting to go sour. I think it's blowing up." said Rubble. "Okay. Get ready to bring it to us." said Todd. Rubble tried to do the switch to cool the engine, but it

was too late.

"It's blown up, guys. We're done." said Rubble as he dropped off the pace and went to the apron, slowly making his last lap around the track.

"Take it to the garage." said Todd as the #31 Caterpillar pit crew ran back to the garage area as Skye and Gordon did the switch. "Sorry, guys." said Rubble as he made the

hard-left turn into the garage area. "Yeah, well, it's just one of those days." said Todd. Rubble parked the car in the #31 garage stall, shut the engine down, got unbuckled,

took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, and then climbed out of the car, disappointed while Everest led lap 94 after Rocky and Kahne did the switch. As Everest led,

Skye pushed Robby Gordon forward, putting them both in the top 10!

"Here I come." said Skye as a smirk came onto her face. Skye then pushed Gordon past Kahne and Rocky as the latter pair did the switch again. As Everest led, she became

the leader in the category of the most laps led for the race.

" _Everest, you are not only leading the race, but also in the category of most laps led: 14."_ said Todd Gordon. "Wooohoooo! Did you hear that, Jake?" asked Everest. _"I sure_

 _did! Atta girl, Everest!"_ said Jake. A few laps later, Everest and Smith did the switch. On lap 100, Gordon and Skye got separated because Skye had to cool her engine, which

allowed Chase to push Truex ahead. Truex led at the halfway point: lap 100!

"We have reached the halfway point!" said Chase as he and Truex separated for a moment. "Yes!" said Marshall as he took the lead, thanks to a push from McMurray. "Yay!"

said Skye. "Great!" said Rocky. "Awesome, dude!" said Zuma. "Wooohoooo!" said Everest. _"Great job, pups! Rubble, unfortunately, is out with engine trouble."_ said Ryder.

The pups whimpered and whined in response.

" _Focus, pups. Finish the race."_ said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said the six remaining pups. On lap 101, Marshall and McMurray did the switch, putting McMurray, the

defending champion of the Daytona 500, in the lead! McMurray and Marshall managed to remain out front, and McMurray led the lap!

"Perfectly timed, Jamie!" said Marshall. "Yep! Nice work, Marshall! Keep it up, bud!" said McMurray. "Warm bubble bath for you when we get back to Adventure Bay, Marshall."

said Ryder. "Can't wait, Ryder! Thanks!" said Marshall. Matt Yocum tried to interview Rubble.

"Rubble, what happened?" asked Matt. "Engine blew. This is not how I thought this day was going to go." said Rubble as he walked to the PAW Patroller while Everest pushed

Smith forward as Newman led lap 102. Meanwhile, Skye pushed Gordon into third!

"I'm right where I want to be, Donnie." said Skye. "Good. Just stay focused here." said Donnie Wingo. "Got it." said Skye as the front-runners approached lapped traffic. As

Newman led, Everest kept pushing Smith forward.

"You're doing great, Everest! Keep it going!" said Smith. "Thanks!" said Everest. As Robby Gordon took the lead, McMurray accidently hit Marshall's rear bumper too hard,

causing the Dalmatian to spin out, bringing out the caution!

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" said Marshall as he slid out of control. "Trouble in turn 4! Marshall the Fire Pup spins out! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the

field slowed down again.

"Marshall, you alright?" asked McMurray. "I'm good!" said Marshall as he got his #42 Target Chevrolet Impala SS racecar back under control and going again. "Sorry about

that." said McMurray. "It's okay. Let's pit and continue on with the race." said Marshall as Robby Gordon led everyone down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Everyone

made their stops, and when the stops were complete, the top ten coming off pit road was Gordon, Everest, Newman, Smith, Truex, Logano, Skye, Rocky, Kahne, and Stewart.

Skye dropped back 5 spots after a hang-up on the right-front tire.

"Sorry about that, Skye. We had a little trouble getting the right-front tire off." said Donnie. "It's alright. We've got plenty of time." said Skye as she weaved the car back and

forth to make sure her tires were clean and free of debris. With 91 laps to go, the green flag flew. Smith gave Everest a push, sending the Husky out front. As Everest led the

lap, a lot of the drivers spread out trying to find their drafting partners. But Skye and Rocky were in the middle of that big pack!

"Oh no. Not good!" said Skye as she tried to get together with Truex. "It's getting intense back here, Skye!" said Rocky as he went back a little bit to get hooked up with

Stewart. As Everest led the lap, Chase hooked up with Ragan.

"Skye, I'm going to try and push Ragan towards you." said Chase as Bowyer led with 89 laps to go. Everest led the next lap, but Skye came from behind, pushing Truex

forward and into second!

"Atta girl, Skye!" said Truex. But then, the pair got separated for a moment, allowing Bowyer to lead the lap!

"Sorry, Martin. Bowyer side-drafted off me and separated us." said Skye as she resumed pushing Truex. "It's alright. We're good." said Truex. "Since Zuma was involved in

that early wreck, I'm just trying to draft with whoever I can find." said Skye. "Good plan!" said Truex as Everest regained the lead and led the lap with 86 laps to go. One lap

later, Skye pushed Truex out front, and Truex led the lap!

"Good girl!" said Truex, earning a giggle from the Cockapoo. As Skye drafted with Truex, Marshall was stuck in 25th.

"I'm struggling to keep up back here, Brian!" said Marshall. "We'll be alright. Just hang in there, bud." said Brian Pattie as Menard and Kyle Busch each led a lap. With 78 laps

to go, Skye was holding her line behind Truex as Kyle Busch tried to regain the lead while Everest and Smith did the switch again. Busch led the lap, but Skye did not give up

that easily.

"Watch out for me later on, boys, because I will be here at the end." said Skye to herself. One lap later, the caution came out once again.

"Trouble in turn 4! Travis Kvapil is in the wall AGAIN! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again.

"I'm right where I want to be now, Donnie." said Skye. "Good. Follow the leaders down pit road." said Donnie Wingo. "Roger that." said Skye as Truex led everyone on the

lead lap down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. When the stops were complete, the top ten coming off pit road was Truex, Bowyer, Skye, Menard, Newman, Kyle

Busch, Kahne, Chase, Logano, and Rocky.

"Hi Skye!" said Chase. "Chase! There you are! Where did you go?" asked Skye. "I kind of got hung up back there." said Chase as he and Skye weaved their cars from side-to-

side, making sure their tires were clean. "Do not lose sight of me again. First warning." said Skye. "Wait, what?" asked Chase. "Two more warnings and you will be in big

trouble." said Skye. With 73 laps to go, the green flag flew, and Skye pushed Truex back out front. But as the pair hooked up, Menard pushed Bowyer ahead, and Bowyer led

the lap. As Bowyer led, the action in the middle of the pack intensified as McMurray pushed Marshall and Ragan pushed Chase!

"Whoa! That was way too close!" said Chase as Robby Gordon forced him down below the yellow line. As Ragan pushed Chase, the pair came up on Kenseth and Biffle, their

other two teammates. But Ragan couldn't see Biffle, and he pushed Chase right into him, almost spinning out the #16 3M car!

"Whoa! Careful, David! You almost wrecked our teammate!" said Chase. As Bowyer continued to lead, Biffle got into Kenseth, sending his teammate into the wall, and bringing

out the caution!

"Trouble in the tri-oval! Matt Kenseth gets turned and is in the wall HARD! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "And he ALMOST took Marshall with

him!" said Darrell Waltrip.

"WHOA!" said Marshall as Kenseth narrowly missed the rear of the Dalmatian's car. "Marshall, you okay?" asked Brian Pattie. "I'm good, but that was way too close!" said

Marshall. Chase then saw Kenseth's wrecked #17 car.

"Matt, you okay?" asked Chase. "I'm fine, but my car's toast." said Kenseth as he climbed out of his car unhurt.

"Stay out, Skye. Stay out." said Donnie Wingo. "Got it." said Skye as Rocky led some of the drivers, including Chase and Everest, down pit road for tires, fuel, and

adjustments. Everyone made their stops, and when the stops were completed, the top seven coming off pit road was Rocky, Hamlin, Everest, Kahne, and Allmendinger,

Smith, and Logano.

"Nice work! First off pit road again! Let's keep it rolling, guys!" said Rocky. After everyone got sorted out, the top 20 was Bowyer, Menard, Stewart, Busch, Truex, Skye,

Newman, Gordon, Keselowski, Gilliland, Wallace, McMurray, Marshall, Rocky, Hamlin, Everest, Kahne, Allmendinger, Smith, and Logano. Chase was 21st, Zuma was 32nd, and

Rubble was 35th, out of the race. Even though Zuma was many laps down, he was still out on the track, leaving Rubble, for now, as the only PAW Patrol pup out of the race.

Skye was currently the lead pup, carrying the banner for the PAW Patrol.

"Let's keep it going." said Skye to herself as the green flag flew with 61 laps to go. Marshall tried to get together with McMurray, but the defending Daytona 500 champion

went the wrong direction, and he got hooked up with Rocky!

"Oh no! Jamie! I can't get to you!" said Marshall. "Stay where you're at. I'll try and get back to you." said Jamie. But then, Rocky pushed McMurray forward, and everyone else

went three-wide, trapping Marshall right in the middle of the pack!

"NO! JAMIE!" said Marshall as he got separated even further from his drafting partner. As Truex led the lap, Rocky kept pushing McMurray forward!

"Get together with someone so you can get back to me, Marshall. Just hang on." said McMurray as Skye kept pushing Truex. But as the field came off turn 4, Marshall and

Biffle got loose, sending both drivers into the wall and out of control!

"Trouble in turn 4! Greg Biffle is in the wall and oh no! MARSHALL spins out AGAIN! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa,

WHOOOOOAAAA! Everest! LOOK OUT!" said Marshall as he spun towards the entrance to pit road. "WHOA!" shouted Everest as she quickly turned and went down pit road to

avoid the accident.

"You have got to be kidding me! REALLY?! WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO WRECK ME AND TAKE ME OUT TODAY?! UGGGGGGGGH!" shouted Marshall, clearly frustrated as he

pounded his steering wheel in anger. "Marshall! Hey! Calm down, bud. Calm down." said Brian Pattie as Marshall came down pit road. "Get yourself a doggone helmet on,

come over the wall, and look the doggone LEFT-FRONT! It's messed up!" said Marshall as he pulled into his pit stall and then the #42 pit crew got to work. "Marshall, knock it

off." said Brian. "Tell that to the rest of the field! First, Jamie spins me out, Kenseth nearly took me out, and now Biffle almost wrecked me! That's THREE times today!

THREE!" said Marshall. "Marshall, settle down. You've still got 57 laps left." said Brian. "Brian, you and the pit crew just take care of the car and let ME do the driving!" said

Marshall, still frustrated as he left the pits.

After Biffle's destroyed #16 3M Ford Fusion racecar was towed off the track and to the garage area, McMurray led some of the drivers down pit road for tires, fuel, and

adjustments. When the stops were complete, the top ten coming off pit road was Keselowski, Stewart, Bowyer, Allmendinger, Menard, Terry Labonte, Wallace, Newman,

Elliott, and McMurray. None of the pups pitted. The only drivers that stayed out were Truex, Skye, Rocky, Busch, Logano, Everest, Blaney, Martin, who rebounded after being

caught up in the Big One on lap 29, Smith, Kahne, Chase, and Ragan.

"We couldn't afford to lose our track position. We stay up front, we have a chance." said Donnie Wingo. "Understood." said Skye. Then, with 55 laps to go, the green flag flew

once again. Truex got down in front of Skye, but Rocky moved his way to the inside lane and side-drafted both Truex AND Skye, grabbing the lead with additional drafting

help from Busch and Logano! As Rocky led the field onto the backstretch, Truex and Skye fell back!

"Oh, it's on now!" said Skye as Martin pushed Everest out front. As Everest led the lap, Marshall found McMurray once again.

"You okay, now?" asked McMurray as Smith pushed Rocky back out front. "I am now. said Marshall. As Rocky led the lap, Chase pushed Ragan forward!

"Come on, come on!" said Chase as he and Ragan tried to move forward. As Rocky continued to lead, Skye started pushing Truex forward again.

"Come on, Martin. Let's get moving." said Skye. But as Rocky led with 50 laps to go, a small group of cars went three-wide behind him and Smith, and Marshall was right back

in the middle of it!

"Oh no! Not again!" said Marshall as he pushed McMurray. While Rocky continued to lead, Everest found Mark Martin.

"I've got to go with whoever is fast so I can get back up to the front." said Everest. As Rocky kept leading, Skye kept pushing Truex forward as Newman and Hamlin hooked

up, just like in the Bud Shootout!

"Rocky, you're about to have company!" said Skye. "I see them!" said Rocky. Hamlin pushed Newman forward and the 2008 Daytona 500 was able to lead the lap! As

Newman led a few more laps, Rocky and Smith did the switch as Truex and Skye dropped back a bit. But with 43 laps to go, Travis Kvapil blew another tire and hit the wall,

bringing out the caution AGAIN.

"Trouble once again for Travis Kvapil! He is in the wall! Caution is out for the 12th time today!" said Mike Joy as Kvapil went to pit road and then moments later, the garage.

"Are we pitting?" asked Skye. "Yes. Follow the leader down pit road." said Donnie. Newman then led everyone on the lead lap down pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments.

When the stops were complete, the top ten coming off pit road was Newman, Hamlin, Rocky, Marshall, Stewart, Kahne, Menard, Smith, Everest, and McMurray. Skye was

19th, and Chase was 20th. Zuma was now 31st, and Rubble was officially placed in 36th.

"Let's finish this." said Skye. Then, the green flag flew with 38 laps to go, and Hamlin got down in front of Newman! Marshall got a push from Kahne, and Skye began pushing

Ragan once again! But as Newman pushed Hamlin, the pack behind them went three-wide, about 5-6 rows deep, pinning Everest on the bottom, right in the middle of it!

" _Uh-oh! I'm pinned, Todd! I'm pinned! I can't move up a lane!"_ said Everest as Hamlin led the lap. "Hold your line, Everest. Hold your line." said Todd Gordon. "I'm trying."

said Everest as Kahne pushed Marshall forward. As Hamlin led, Everest broke free, found Bowyer, and Bowyer pushed Everest right up to Hamlin/Newman, and

Marshall/Kahne!

"Hi, my love! Miss me?" asked Everest, giggling. "Yes." said Marshall as he chuckled. "On the final lap, you and me, together across the line. If you get me across the line,

Skye and I have a little surprise for you and Chase when we get home, right Skye?" said Everest. "That's right, Everest!" said Skye with a giggle as Rocky found McMurray.

But seconds later, Gordon hit Keselowski's rear bumper too hard, sending Everest's teammate spinning and into the wall!

"Trouble in turn 3! Brad Keselowski gets turned and he ALMOST takes Marshall and Tony Stewart with him, but collects Logano and Smith! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as

Keselowski slid to a stop.

"That was WAY too close!" said Marshall. "You okay there, bud?" asked Brian Pattie. "That's the FOURTH time today! Why is everyone trying to knock me out of this race

today?" asked Marshall. "It's just the way it is. You had just enough room to get by." said Brian. But then, Everest went to pit road.

"I think I ran over a piece of debris from Brad's car." said Everest. "Alright, bring it to us." said Todd Gordon. Everest then came to pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. No

one else near the front of the field pitted.

"Skye, this is Chase. You got me?" asked Chase. _"Yeah, I got you loud and clear, Chase."_ said Skye. "Remember to just stick to the plan, all right?" asked Chase. _"10-4. Let's_

 _git 'r done!"_ said Skye, earning laughs from Darrell, Larry, and Mike as they listened in from the broadcast booth.

"That was probably the best thing Skye has said today!" said Mike. "By far!" said Darrell. With 31 laps to go, the green flag flew once again, but when Ragan got in front of

Skye before Newman went in front of Hamlin, Rocky aggressively side-drafted Newman and Hamlin, and took the lead before the field reached the backstretch!

"What a move by Rocky! Three-wide through the middle!" said Mike. But Newman got a huge push from Hamlin as McMurray and Marshall hooked up once again and tried to

side-draft, but Rocky backed up to McMurray, slowing the pair's progress. As Newman led the lap, Martin tried to push Busch in the middle of the turn, but Busch got loose,

and somehow, he saved the car!

"OH MY GOODNESS! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" shouted Skye as she pushed Ragan. As Rocky pushed Blaney, Skye pushed Ragan into fifth, right behind Stewart, Menard,

Hamlin, and Newman, respectively. As Newman continued to lead, Marshall was back in 10th, but he was also looking for a certain Husky.

"Come on, Everest, my love. Where are you?" Marshall asked himself. He had no idea that Everest was coming up behind him, with Smith. With 27 laps to go, while

Blaney/Rocky and McMurray/Marshall were side-by-side, Smith pushed Everest between the pairs, and right past Marshall!

"NO! Everest! COME BACK!" said Marshall as the Husky was pushed forward. Skye, however, was back near the front!

"Hello boys! I'm baaaaaaaaack!" said Skye as she pushed Ragan up to Hamlin. Then, Marshall knew what he needed to do.

"Jamie, I need you to push me! I need to get back to…my Everest." said Marshall. "Sure thing, bud. Go." said McMurray. Marshall then passed his teammate.

"Thanks. I promised Everest I would push her across the line when we get to the checkered flag." said Marshall. "Don't worry, Marshall. I'll make sure you are with your mate

at the end." said McMurray. With 25 laps to go, Skye side-drafted Hamlin, separating him from Newman, slowing Newman down, and allowing the Cockapoo to push Ragan

into the lead!

"What a move by Skye the Flying Pup! She uses the side-draft technique to slow Hamlin and Newman, and now, thanks to her, we have a new leader in the 2011 Daytona

500: David Ragan!" said Mike Joy as Everest and Smith pulled up next to them!

"Uh-uh! No, no, no! You've had your time to lead. Let David have his fun!" said Skye as she used the side-draft maneuver to slow Everest and Smith down, and allowing

Ragan to lead the lap!

"Atta girl, Skye!" said Ryder. "Nice work, Skye!" said Ace. "Thanks, Ace! Thanks Ryder!" said Skye as Busch pushed Bowyer out front. "You're definitely getting a special

reward for that the day after we get home!" said Ryder. Skye used the same maneuver on Bowyer and Busch to try and keep Ragan ahead. But as Blaney and Rocky did the

switch, Truex got sideways and pulled out of line, heading down pit road to avoid spinning, but dropping him to the rear as Bowyer managed to lead the lap. With 19 laps to

go, Newman regained the lead. But as Skye pushed Ragan into third, Kahne's tire went down, causing the driver of the #4 Red Bull Toyota Camry racecar to hit the wall,

bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in turn 3! Kasey Kahne has hit the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. But as Kahne hit the wall, Chase slowed too!

" _Oh no, no, no, no, no! Don't do this! Not now!"_ said Chase. "Chase, you okay, bud?" asked Bob Osborne. _"My tire is down! I repeat, tire is down! I think I ran over Kahne's_

 _brake rotor as he hit the wall! I'm coming in!"_ said Chase as he came to pit road. Skye heard him.

"Oh no! Chase!" said Skye. "It's okay, Skye. I believe in you. Go win this race." said Chase as he pulled into his pit stall. Skye's level of nervousness went up a few notches.

"Please be there for me at the end, Chase. I can't win this race without you." said Skye to herself as she started to tear up a bit. With 16 laps to go, the green flag flew. Ragan

got back in front of Skye, but the pair dropped back a bit after Rocky began pushing Stewart forward. As Newman led the lap, Smith pushed Everest into third!

"Back right where I want to be." said Everest to herself. As Newman continued to lead, Wallace came to pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. One lap later, Skye pushed

Ragan forward once again as Everest pulled up behind Rocky.

"Rocky, where's Skye?" asked Everest. "Last I checked, she was in 10th." said Rocky. "We need to make sure she gets the win." said Everest. "You're right. Now we're not

battling for victory, but to help Skye." said Rocky. "Let's do it." said Everest as she and Smith did the switch as the race reached 10 laps to go. As Skye pushed Ragan

forward, they moved right past Smith AND Everest!

"Go, Skye! Go!" said Everest as Newman continued to lead. With 8 laps to go, Skye pushed Ragan right past Stewart and Rocky as Bowyer led the lap with drafting help from

Busch!

"10-car pack battling for the win in the Daytona 500 with 7 laps to go! Smith, Everest, Stewart, Rocky, Bowyer, Busch, Newman, Hamlin, Ragan, and Skye!" said Mike Joy as

Smith led the lap. But then, one lap later, Bobby Labonte and Robby Gordon joined in!

"Whoa! Where did Robby Gordon come from?! I thought I lost touch with him!" said Skye as Smith led another lap. One lap later, Newman/Hamlin and Smith/Everest were

side-by-side when Ragan/Skye went through the opening in the middle lane!

"What a move by David Ragan and Skye with 4 laps to go! Ragan leads!" said Mike Joy. "Regan, I'm going to try and get a run and give you a push." said Everest as she

slowed down a bit. "Alright." said Smith. But as Smith backed up to the Husky, Everest hit the gas pedal, but hit Smith's rear bumper too hard, causing the #78 Furniture Row

Chevrolet racecar to slide out of control and into Newman and Bowyer, collecting Hamlin in the process!

"Trouble on the backstretch! Everest gets into Smith and collects Newman and Hamlin in the process!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed to avoid the spinning cars. "Oh no!

What did I do wrong?" asked Everest as Smith got going again.

"Sorry Regan! You okay?" asked Everest. "I'm alright." said Smith as he went to pit road, along with Hamlin, Rocky, Logano, Blaney, Menard, and Wallace.

"Skye, it'll be green-white-checkered." said Donnie Wingo. _"Huh?"_ asked Skye in a confused tone of voice. "The flagman will wave the green flag, then the white flag the next

time around, and then the checkered flag. Once the leader has taken the white flag, the next flag, caution or checkered, will end the race. But if a caution comes out BEFORE

the leader takes the white flag, then we'll try it again, but only up to THREE times. You got that?" said Donnie. _"Got it. I can do this."_ said Skye. As the field came through turn

3, Chase and Marshall were in the same row!

"Alright, Chase. Here's the plan. I'll go with Everest, you go with Skye." said Marshall. "You got it, buddy." said Chase. Then, the green flag flew with 2 laps to go, and Ragan

got down in front of Skye. But, as Everest got a push from Busch, chaos erupted behind them.

"I'm hearing they're going to…oh, we've got a car around…got a car around, Robby Gordon…" started Darrell as Robby Gordon got way loose. "SAVES IT!" said Darrell, Larry,

and Mike at the same time.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" said Chase. "WHAT A SAVE!" said Marshall. "The #6 car is being black-flagged!" said Darrell as Gordon came back up on the track. But

then, Newman ran out of room, slid into Truex, and spun out, collecting Rocky in the process!

"Trouble on the backstretch! Newman and Truex are in it!" said Mike. "OH NO! Rocky!" said Darrell as Rocky hit the wall hard and slid to a stop. "Go low, go low, go low! Ah.

Hold the brake, hold the brake…we're in it." said Dale Earnhardt Jr. as Rocky crashed. "Caution is out." said Larry. Rocky was NOT happy.

"You've got to be kidding me! DOGGONE IT!" shouted Rocky as he furiously got unbuckled and climbed out of his wrecked #88 Amp Energy Chevrolet Impala SS racecar. He

then angrily took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, and then threw them back into the car before walking into the ambulance to go to the infield care center. Ragan,

however, was not happy about the call about his lane-switch violation.

"Sorry, Skye. Looks like you're on your own from here." said Ragan. "We all make mistakes, David. I hesitated to let you in front of me, and then you moved down. We timed

it perfectly, but we just went too soon." said Skye as Ragan went to pit road. As Ragan served his drive-through penalty, Skye became the leader of the race after crossing

the start/finish line before Ragan did.

"Skye, you are now the leader." said Donnie Wingo as Skye led the lap. "I can't believe I just led a lap in the Daytona 500!" said Skye. Everest and Marshall knew it was time

to put their plan into action.

"Marshall, it's time." said Everest. "Let's finish this." said Marshall. Then, the green flag flew, and Bobby Labonte pushed Skye out front while Martin pushed Stewart. While the

two pairs formed up, Everest went to the middle lane, and Marshall got in line behind her.

"NOW!" said Marshall as he pushed Everest through the middle and into third as Rocky was released from the infield care center and went to pit road to join Ryder and Rubble

in watching the final lap of the race.

"Go, Skye!" said Rocky. "Come on, Skye! Hold on!" said Rubble. "Go get 'em, Skye!" said Ryder. Then, as Chase moved into fifth with Gilliland behind him, the white flag flew.

"White flag is in the air! One lap to go in the 2011 Daytona 500! Can Skye do it?" asked Mike Joy as the field took the white flag.

"Come on, Skye. Keep it low, girl. Keep it low. Don't let him under you." said Ryder as the field raced into turn 1 for the final time. But as Skye went down the backstretch,

she heard a familiar voice on her radio!

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" said Chase as he moved into second after shuffling Labonte out of line.

"CHASE!" said Skye as they came out of turn 4.

"Gilliand: former polesitter of the 500. Chase has room underneath, and now HE pushes Skye!" said Mike Joy as the front-runners raced to the line!

"GO, SKYE! GOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Everest. "SHE'S GOING TO DO IT!" shouted Marshall as the checkered flag waved.

"Come on, Skye! You got it, girl!" said Ryder. "You got it, you got it…YOU GOT IT!" said Rocky as Skye crossed the finish line. "Skye the Flying Pup wins the Daytona 500!"

said Mike Joy as the rest of the field took the checkered flag. "YAY! I WON THE DAYTONA 500!" shouted Skye during the cool-down lap as Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky joined the

#21 Wood Brothers Racing pit crew in their celebration on pit road.

"Way to go, Skye!" said Ryder. "That's my girl!" said Chase. "You did it!" said Everest. "Atta girl, Skye!" said Marshall. "Congwatulations Skye!" said Zuma. As Skye went

through turn 3, she looked towards the blue sky.

"I did it, mommy! I did it! I won!" said Skye. _"That's my girl!"_ said Delta's voice. _"We knew you could do it, Skye!"_ said Jet's voice. _"We're so proud of you, Skye!"_ said Finn's

voice. _"And we always will be. Now go celebrate in memory of us. We love you, Skye."_ said Delta before all three voices faded away. Skye then blew a few kisses towards the

bright blue sky before resuming her celebration.

"This is all you, girl! This is all you!" said Donnie. "I can't believe I just won the Daytona 500!" said Skye. "Welcome to your big moment in NASCAR history, Skye. Do a big

burnout right here on the frontstretch. Or if you want to go out in the grass, you can do that too." said Donnie. Skye then did a big celebratory burnout on the frontstretch and

stopped at the line.

"And Skye stops for the flag at the start/finish line." said Mike Joy as the flagman came down and handed the Cockapoo the checkered flag.

"This pup's gotta fly…to Victory Lane!" said Skye as she went into the grass and did celebratory donuts before pulling up to the edge of pit road, where she was met with high-

fives and handshakes by her #21 Wood Brothers Racing pit crew. As Chase, Everest, Marshall, and Zuma parked on pit road and got out of their cars, Ryder, Rocky, and

Rubble walked up to them.

"Nice job, pups! Even though a couple of you didn't finish, you both kept racing on. I'm proud of all of you!" said Ryder as he hugged the pups. "Thanks, Ryder!" said Marshall.

"Can we go see Skye?" asked Chase. "Of course! Let's go!" said Ryder. As he and the pups ran over to where Skye was, Skye had shut the car down, gotten unbuckled, taken

off her helmet, HANS device, and gloves, and then climbed out of the car to celebrate with the fans and her pit crew.

"Arf! Arf! AROOOOOOOOO!" howled Skye as she was met with loud cheers from the fans in the grandstands and all around the track, as well as all the teams on pit road.

Ryder and the other pups came up to the crowd as Carl Edwards did.

"Hey Skye! Do a backflip like I do!" said Edwards. "Alright, Carl! This one's for you!" said Skye. The Cockapoo then did a backflip off the windowsill of the car and stuck the

landing, earning louder cheers from the crowd as Ryder and the other pups joined in the celebration.

"That's my girl!" said Ryder as he raised her up in the air proudly and then hugged her. "Thanks Ryder! This…is…amazing!" said Skye as she happily licked Ryder's cheek,

earning a laugh from her owner.

"Alright, Skye. We'll meet you in Victory Lane." said Ryder. Skye then happily got back into her car, started the engine, and then drove off to Victory Lane, receiving additional

high-fives, handshakes, and pats on the head by some of the teams and owners, including Jack Roush, Michael Waltrip, and Rick Hendrick. A few minutes later, Skye arrived

in Victory Lane and just sat in the car for a moment.

"I can't believe I'm in Victory Lane." Skye said to herself. She then got out of her car and the big celebration began!

"Yay! I'm a Daytona 500 champion!" said Skye as she and the car were showered in Gatorade, water, and confetti. Krista Voda then came in and interviewed Skye.

"Skye, I have some big words to say to you: You're a Daytona 500 champion. Has it sunk in yet?" asked Krista. "No, not yet. Trevor Bayne and I said a prayer before the race

today, I had a Bible verse taped to the dashboard inside the car, and I read the verse before the command. This just shows how powerful God is, and I just can't believe I'm

here right now. This is the best…day…EVER!" said Skye happily with a flip. "Skye, you and the PAW Patrol also SWEPT DAYTONA SPEEDWEEKS!" said Krista, earning loud

cheers from Victory Lane and the grandstands as the pups came into Victory Lane.

"We did it, Ryder! We did it!" said Skye as she shared a hug with Ryder and the other pups. Chase then came up to Skye.

"I'm so proud of you, Skye. I knew you could do it. I told you I'd be there for you at the end." said Chase. "My hero." said Skye dreamily before she nuzzled Chase happily.

The two pups then shared a sweet kiss on the lips, earning cheers from everyone watching in Victory Lane!

"Thank you, Chase. I love you so much." said Skye. "I love you too, Skye. And I always will. Now how about you go celebrate with your team, Skye, aka Daytona 500

champion." said Chase. "I can't wait to surprise Chase when we get back to the Lookout." said Skye to herself. Ryder and the other pups then went with the other

photographers and took photos of Skye and the #21 Motorcraft/Quick Lane Wood Brothers Racing team.

 **(A couple of hours later)**

After two hours of photos, interviews, and the trip to the media center, Ryder and the tired pups went back to the PAW Patroller with Skye's Daytona 500 trophy. The group

got back into the PAW Patroller and then Robo-Dog began the long drive home to Adventure Bay.

"What a great week this was." said Skye. "Yeah. It felt great to be a part of the racing at Daytona." said Marshall. "We were the bookends of the race winners." said Skye.

"Huh?" asked Marshall, confused. "You kicked off the week by winning the Bud Shootout, and I ended the week by winning today in the Daytona 500." said Skye. "Oh, I see."

said Marshall. Then, Skye yawned.

"Tired, Skye?" asked Marshall. But Skye had already fallen asleep.

"She's so cute when she's asleep." said Chase to himself. A few hours later, the group was finally home. Ryder then placed each of the sleeping pups on their pup-beds in the

Lookout before changing into his pajamas and going to bed himself.

 **(Next day)**

The next day, the pups were outside playing and having fun while Ryder was in the control room, working on some of the controls. Everest then walked up to Skye.

"Hey, Everest. Did you have fun in Daytona?" asked Skye. "I did. You ready to unveil our surprise?" asked Everest. "You hide behind Marshall's pup-house, and I'll behind

Chase's pup-house." said Skye, smirking.

"Oh, Chaaaaase!" said Skye in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Maaaaaarshaaaaalllll!" said Everest in the same tone voice. "Come here, you two. Everest and I have a surprise for

you." said Skye in a seductive voice. Chase and Marshall looked at each other with confused looks and shrugged before heading to their pup-houses.

"Hold it right there, you two!" said Everest's voice. "Uh, Chase? My pup-house just talked to me." said Marshall. Everest and Skye snickered and giggled. Then, Skye smirked.

"Hit it." said Skye. Everest turned on the radio, playing Love Me Like You Mean It by Kelsea Ballerini.

 _Love me, love me, love me, mmm_

Skye jumped out from behind Chase's pup-house and sang.

Skye: _Oh, hey_

 _Boy with your hat back_

 _Mmm, I kinda like that_

 _If you wanna walk my way,_

 _I'mma shoot you straight up_

 _Show me what you're made of_

 _I don't have time to waste on the boys_

 _That are playing the games_

 _And leaving the girls crying out in the rain_

 _So tell me, baby,_

 _Do you got what it takes?_

 _If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving_

 _If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it_

 _Baby, if you're not, you best get to leaving_

 _If you're gonna love me, love me like you mean it_

 _If you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk it_

 _If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it_

 _If you're gonna say it, make me believe it_

 _If you're gonna love me, boy, love me like you mean it_

Then, Everest jumped out from behind Marshall's pup-house and started singing.

Everest: _Oh, hey_

 _I've had my share of losers, liars, and users_

 _Looking for a heart to break_

 _So if you're like that_

 _Well, take a step back_

 _'Cause I don't have time to waste on the boys_

 _That are playing the games_

 _And leaving the girls crying out in the rain_

 _So tell me, baby,_

 _Are you just crazy, or crazy over me?_

 _If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving_

 _If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it_

 _Baby, if you're not, you best get to leaving_

 _If you're gonna love me, love me like you mean it_

Everest and Skye then sang together.

 _If you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk it_

 _If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it_

 _If you're gonna say it, make me believe it_

 _If you're gonna love me, boy, love me like you mean it_

 _If you're gonna love me, love me, love me_

Skye: _If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving_

 _If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it_

Everest: _Baby, if you're not, you best get to leaving_

 _If you're gonna love me, love me, love me_

Skye and Everest then sang and danced at the same time to finish the song.

 _If you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk it_

 _If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it_

 _If you're gonna say it, make me believe it_

 _If you're gonna love me, boy, love me like you mean it_

 _Love me like you mean it_

 _If you're gonna love me, love me, love me_

 _Love me like you mean it_

Chase and Marshall sat in front of their female mates, smiling as the two girls seductively backed into the boys' pup-houses, and waved them in.

"Come and get us, boys." said Skye as she and Everest smirked while licking their lips at the German Shepherd and the Dalmatian, respectively.

"Here we come, ladies." said Chase. The doors then closed, and lots of giggling, kissing sounds, and moans were heard from Chase and Marshall's pup-houses.

"What am I going to do with those four pups?" Ryder asked himself before chuckling and getting back to work.

 **(Roush-Fenway Racing)**

David Ragan was getting one of his cars ready for another race and stopped to think about what happened to Rocky. He then called Jack Roush.

"Jack?" called David. "Yes?" asked Jack. "Have you entered me for the July race in Daytona yet?" asked David. "Not yet. Why?" asked Jack. "I feel really bad about what

happened to Rocky on Sunday." said David. "Well, what do you want me to do about that?" asked Jack. "Call Ryder. I have an idea." said David. Jack pulled out his phone and

dialed up Ryder.

 **Skye did it! Skye won the Daytona 500! And Skye and Chase kissed in Victory Lane! What idea does David Ragan have in mind? Find out next time in Pups**

 **Save Daytona! Disclaimer: I do not own the song that Skye and Everest sang to Chase and Marshall.**

 **Until next time, Tomcat549 is off!**


End file.
